Something Unexpected But Joyful
by KindleLover134
Summary: It is Nationals and New directions have lost. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson want to remember this day but not for that reason. They are both ready to sleep with each other. But when something unexpected happen on that night, but will it bring them joy?
1. Chapter 1

Something unexpected but joy full.

**HI everyone **

**This is my brand new story called **

**Something unexpected but joyful**

**It is nationals and new directions have won. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson want to celebrate in style. They are both ready to sleep with each other. But when something unexpected happen after that night. But it brings them joy. Will they be able to get thought it?**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: How it all started

I can't believe it we won nationals! IN NEW YORK CITY! And I finally got my one true love back. Finn Christopher Hudson. I finally knew that I loved him more then I have ever loved a boy before when we were singing Pretending and them words in that songs, just described us so much. When he KISSED me after singing Pretending in front of everyone! Finally I knew I was ready.

**Finn P.O.V**

We all came off stage the winners of Nationals and we felt some great but I felt brilliant because I just kissed the one girl I loved more then I love American football and that is saying a lot as I am the star quarterback. I was in my own little bubble. But I did not get to celebrate that long before I felt someone hitting my face, it finally brought me back to reality.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing, Kissing Rachel in front of everybody" Jesse St James or should I say Jesse St Sucks as Kurt had called him about two weeks ago and it sort of stuck had said after punching me.

I had been knocked on the floor with blood coming down my nose. But before i could exact or should i say defend myself Rachel came over to me and told Jesse once and for all who she wanted.

"Oh My God Finn are you ok" Rachel had said to me.

"Oh GOD Rachel give it up, don't you care how he treated you, he dumped you and then went back to his EX. Does that show you that he cares about you" Jesse Shouted!

"At least he didn't egg me" "he Loves me" Rachel shouted but she was not leaving my side

"Yeah Lo..." But he did not get to finish what he was saying as I Punched him in his face knocking him to the ground. "Just leave us the hell alone"

**Rachel P.O.V **

After that encounter with Jesse, Mr Shue (_**Sorry if spelled wrong don't know how it is spelt)**_ wanted to take us out for to celebrate are win. But me and Finn did not want to go out any more. SO we decided to go back to the hotel where we have been for the last 4 days. Hotel Goodman **(made up name).**

We went back to Finn Hotel Room that he has been sharing with Puck and Sam to get cleaned up. As we walked into the door I just kissed Finn on the lips.

"What that for" Finn said

"For protecting me back there, and for being my knight in shining amour" I said as I went over to the sink to get a bowl of cold water and some cotton wool to clean Finn up with.

"I just wanted to protect my Girl, nothing will ever happen when I am around Rach" He was saying as i was walking back over to where he was sitting with the bowl and cotton wool. I love it when he calls me Rach.

As i was cleaning his face, "your girl!" I was saying with a smile in my face.

"Ouch Rach that hurt" Finn had said pulling his head back.

" Oh stop being a baby" I said laughing just then I kissed him again on the lips. Which turned into us making out.

"I am ready" I whispered to Finn after we finish making out. He just at me in a funny way. I had wanted to be Finn first and he wanted to be mine when we were first going out. BUT I had lied to him and told him that I slept with Jesse. HE slept with Santana.

"Are you sure you are ready" I just nodded "I WILL TAKE IT SLOW I PROMISE"

24th of June 2011 is the day that I will remember for more then one reason.

It the day win won Nationals

It the day i slept with Finn Hudson with protection of course.

It the day our life forever!

**Ending on a cliffhanger!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What will change there life forever**

**Hope you enjoy this story it is only the second one that I have wrote so sorry if not very good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD THIS IS AND WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK. **

**Would like help in how to make it better and i would like at least 3 review before doing a new chapter. I am going to have fun writing this story. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Gleeandhsmlover234**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel P.O.V

OMG what am I going to do!. I was holding that white stick and see that one word that I really didn't want to see, well not yet anyway.

PREGRANT

Oh my god how am I going to tell Finn he already thought he got a girl pregnant when his EX girlfriend was pregnant and he found out that his best friend father the child. Now he actually HAS!. We only did it once with protection after nationals and that kiss that changed it all.

Oh my god how many i going to tell My Dads they are going to be so disappointed that there baby is having a baby. They never really liked Finn after he dumped me, now I bet that they kill him.

Oh my god how is Finn going to tell his Mum and Burt. His mum was so supportive when she found out that Quinn was pregnant and her son was the father. But Burt i don't know how he is going to react.

"Rachel" My dad had said as he was knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you alright in there, you have been in there a little while"

"Yeah I am fine Dad" I got some tissue and wrap the pregnant test inside it and put it at the bottom of the bin. I also check my reflection in the mirror and saw that my eyes were all red from how much I was crying.

"See, I am fine" I said as I open the bathroom door. "You look like you have been crying are you sure that you are ok , what wrong , I know when something is wrong so tell me Miss RACHEL BERRY" My dad said

" i am fine dad can you stop being over protective" " I am going for a walk" "if Finn calls tell him i am out OK" I said as i was putting my jumper

"WHAT! WHY WOULD FINN CALL YOU" My dad said angry " OMG dad you know that Finn and I got back together can you please just let that go , he said that he was sorry and I accepted that. Please just be nice to him for me, I love him, Bye DAD" I said as I was putting on my trainers. Just as i was going out the door my other dad came back. I call him daddy!

"Hi Rachel when did you get back from New York?, how was it?, Did you win?" My daddy said happily "I got back Yesterday and no we did not win OK and I was just going for a walk ok so bye"

I ran out the door before he could answer!

I am so glad that I out of there I couldn't breathe. I was so rude to them just then. What is happening to me, I can't think straight. Why does it have to happen to me?

I put my headphones in and put my iPod on shuffle on the Funny Girl Soundtrack. As I start to walk towards the park. The one song that comes on that always makes me feel happy was playing. But not today. NO. Today it makes me C...R...Y because it true what the songs says. "His Love Makes Me Beautiful". Yup Finn love does make me feel beautiful but the reason that I am crying is that I don't think that he will love me anymore, not after he finds out that I am Pregnant.

I Feel like I am going to faint. I start to run towards the park because I need to sit down. The park always makes me feel so much better. But as soon get to one of them benches. I break down even more. I can't control my tears. I am not just crying because I am Pregnant, but I am also crying for Finn, for me, for my dreams to be on Broadway and for NEW YORK.

OMG what are New Directions going to think or say. Well for one think that there STAR can't be their anymore. What about Mr Shue what he going to think. I disappointed a lot of people.

"Rachel , are you ok" Who ever said this brought me out of my train of thought. As i look to me left i saw Blaine, Kurt Boyfriend and the boy I kissed once in true or dare.

"Yeah i am Fine thanks" i said wiping my eyes with my sleeves. "NO you are not you don't cry like that and me fine. It OK you can tell, I will not tell anyone else. Blaine said sitting down next to me and handing me a tissue.

"You Promise" I said. " I promise Rachel, you can tell me" Blaine said putting a reassuring hand on my back.

" I... Im...erm...I'm P.. Pregnant Blaine and Finn's the Father" i said just as new tears started coming out.

**HI there everyone so sorry that i have not updated i have been so busy with work and everything. **

**I hope you like the new Chapter**

**Please Review =]**

**Thanks **

**Leah AKA Gleeandhsmlover234**

**P.s thanks to ImAGleek44 for being my first review =]. I love some of your stories so thanks =]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel P.O.V:

"Are you serious that you pregnant" Blaine said "YUP I TOOK A PREGRANT TEST AT HOME" I shouted at him for not believing in me.

"You should come with me to see my sister, she a nurse and she could do a pregnant test there. It is 100% actual" Blaine said.

I was just about to answer with my phone went off. I took it out of my jogging bottoms pocket and saw that it was Finn calling. "OH shit" I mutter after seeing that it was like this 10 time that he had called me in an hour .

"You know you have to talk to him sometime" Blaine said. "Yeah. I know but first I want to know if this baby in my belly is actually a baby in my belly. Let go and see your sister"

Finn P.O.V:

"Hi this is Rachel I am probably busy singing or something so please leave a message after the beep. Thanks" BEEP "Yeah Hi Rach it me Finn again please call me back. I am starting to get worried thanks. Love ya".

Where the HELL is Rachel. After are trip to New York for nationals, she been sort of off with me. Did I do something to her? Did puck or Santana say something to her to make her like this? NO I don't think so .

I need to find her.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring ... "Hello"

"Hello Santana it Finn" FINNN what do u want don't you know that it 11 o'clock in the morning, some people are still asleep.

"yes i know sorry but, have you seen Rachel ". "No why would I of seen MAN HANDS! NOW GOOOD BYE FINN"

Beep and the Phone when dead.

Ring...ring...ring

"hello Kurt it Finn" " OH hi Finn what do you want" "have you seen Rachel" "No Y?" 2I called her House and her dads said that she was not there and has gone out and now I can't find her what am i going to do. I can't lose her again Kurt. I can't"

"Finn Calm Down i will help you find her" "Where are you anyway" " I meant to be meeting Blaine at Breadsticks but i guess i could cancel.

"Thanks Kurt i will be In 5 Minutes"

**Hi everyone so sorry for the long wait I have been ill with flu and i just starting to a feel a bit better so I thought i might write a short chapter.**

**Sorry if not any good. I brain is not in at the moment**

**Write again soon =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Rachel P.O.V**_

"Thank you Blaine so much for coming with me to the doctors I don't think I could have done this by myself" I said as she was waiting in the waiting room at Tree Hill Medical Centre to see Nurse Anderson.

"That's ok but I should not really be the one with you waiting. Finn should be here, you should really tell him" "I don't like lying to Kurt, did you know that me and Kurt had a date today at Breadsticks" Blaine said sitting next to me.

"OMG Blaine you should have told me. You should not be here with him you should be with Kurt. I am so sorry." "But I can't tell Finn, not until I know if I am or not I have to be sure." I said almost shouting at him. OMG I AM SO NERVOUS, WHAT I AM GOING TO DO, HOW MANY I GOING TO TELL FI…

"Miss Rachel Berry" the nurse said as she was coming out of her room. "Yes here" I said but Blaine had got to his feet before me. "Hey sis, thanks for fitting us in, it was an emergency "Blaine said as we were going through the door. "Yes you said. Hi Rachel I am nurse Anderson or Chloe if you like. I really don't mind" she said with a smile on her face. I am starting too really like Blaine's sister but I wonder why Blaine never told us about her. Well I guess he has his reasons.

"So Rachel what can I help you with today?" she said

"ERM….. I would like a pregnant test please" I said as a rush that a first I through that she did not hear me.

"Certainly Rachel let me just go and get a pot for you" "Blaine can I talk for you in private for a minute please" she said as she was standing up. "Yeah" he said

Blaine and his sister went out of the door. I just sat there and kept thinking. What are my dad's going to think? And Finn. I wonder what Blaine and his sister are talking about.

**Blaine P.O.V**

I followed my sister outside the door, what the hell does she what to talk to me about?

"Erm Blaine I through that you were Gay and you are here with a girl telling me that she wants to have a pregnant test. Now you got to tell me what the hell happen? Do you like girls or Boys? My sister said as she was getting all of the things that she would need.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT QUESTION. OF COURSE I GAY. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND CHL, I WAS ONLY HERE TO HELP OUT A FRIEND. OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST ASKED ME THAT QUESTION." I said shouting at her and a few people that had walked pass at the time had look over at us."

" I am sorry ok I was just wondering!. So where is the father to the baby to Rachel baby anyway" she asked as we were walking back towards her room.

"oh he is the quarterback at her school and she has not told him yet, I just think she wants to be 100% sure that she is pregnant before she tell him." I said quietly because we were outside the door at this time. "oh ok" she said just as she was opening the door.

"I am so sorry that I was a long time Rachel I had to go to the supply closet and get some more." Chloe said to Rachel. "That ok" Rachel said with a smile on her face. " are you sure you want to do do this" I said to Rachel. " Yes" she said

**Rachel P.O.V**

"Rachel I am so sorry but you are pregnant "Chloe said and all I did was cry.

**Hi everyone **

**Here is another chapter I am so sorry that I have not be ablt to write for a little while but I had the flu and then my laptop broke so I had to buy a new one. So I am happy I finally got this chapter done. I will try and write a new chapter tomorrow as I have a day off work. **

**Please REVIEW! And tell me what gender of baby you would like **

**Sorry for bad grammer**

**Thanks gleeandhsmlover234 aka Leah =] xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finn P.O.V

I have got to find out where Rachel is. I called her on her cell phone about 10 times and she has not answered. WHY? What did I do? When I finally thought that we were getting back on track! I declared my love for her. I kissed her after are performance of pretending. We finally got back together. Now why is she not answering her phone?.

OH COME YOU DAMN RED LIGHT! PEOPLE HAVE PLACES TO GO AND PEOPLE!. I was looking a my watch. OMG I was meant to me Kurt about 5 minutes ago at Breadsticks he is going to kill me.

Thank god that damn traffic light has turned green. Kurt was waiting outside the restaurant looking at his watch.

"I am so sorry that I am late there was traffic and then this damn red light would not turn green. I am so sorry" I said in a rush as soon as I got to him.

"That's ok Finn, you sound like you were worried on the phone, so what's up" Kurt said as we were taking a sit at a table.

"Well Rachel is not answer answering her phone; I have called her like 15 times. She has not spoken to me until the day that we lost at nationals and the day that we errrm!"

"What Finn, the day that you what?" Kurt said. I was about to answer but stop when I saw a girl coming up to our table"

"Hi there my name is Sophie and I will be your waitress today. What would you like today?" she said in a happy tone

"Just two cokes please thanks" Kurt said not even making eye contact with her. Just standing right at me

"Oh coming right up" she said as she moved from are table

"The day you did what Finn tell me "Kurt said quietly

"Erm It a bit embarrassing erm it the day we erm….. SLEPT TOGETHER FOR THE FIRST TIME" I said whispering to him so no-one else can hear.

"What!"Kurt had started to say but stop when he saw Sophie coming towards us.

"here you go two cokes" "thanks" I said. " erm I clock off in like 15 mintues if you would like to catch a drink" she said looking straight at me. "oh erm I am flattered but I have a girlfriend and I love her" I said feeling sorry for her.

"oh I am so sorry, always the good looking and sweet are always taken" she said smiling.

I just looked from her to the window outside , to Kurt.

But all of a sudden I turned back to look out the window and saw Rachel and BLAINE coming out of the local doctors.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BOYFRIEND DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND WHY DID THEY JUST COMING OUT OF THE DOCTORS?" I said to Kurt but I was out of the chair and heading towards the door before he could answer.

OMG WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER. WHY DID SHE GO TO THE DOCTORS AND WHY WITH BLAINE THE PERSON SHE MAKED OUT WITH IN SPIN THE BOTTLE

"Rachel" I shouted from across the street. She turned around and there was look of shock on her face

"OH hi Finn" she said but did not make eye contact with me.

"Hi erm why did you not answer my phone calls" I said to her trying to make her look at me

"I think that she has a good reason about this" Blaine started saying. "LISTEN TO ME BLAINE IDON'T CARE IF SHE HAS A GOOD REASON OR NOT SHE IS STILL MY GIRLFRIEND" I Said to him or more then like shouted at him.

"Finn do not shout at my boyfriend" Kurt said but it took me back a bit because I did not realise that he was behind me.

"It not his fought, he has been really nice to me, leave him alone." Rachel said

"I am so sorry Blaine and thanks again" she said to Blaine and gave him a hug

He said something in her ear and she nodded. Then he looked at Kurt and then they make their way to breadsticks

"I got to go Finn, my dad's will be wondering where I am" she said making her way towards her car.

"No you are not going anyway, not until you tell me why you were going to the doctors" I said as I grabbed her arm.

"I can't she said" "you will hate me" tears welling up in her eyes.

"No I won't, I could never hate you" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"Erm …. I'm Pregnant and it yours" she said and then started to run away.

**Hi there **

**I said that I would write another chapter. So here it is **

**Sorry if it not very good.**

**I will write another chapter by the end of the week**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review**

**Thanks gleeandhsmlover234 aka Leah**

**P.S who can't wait for season 3 of glee and who is what the glee project?**

**Who do you want to win? I want Damien**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finn's P.O.V

Oh my god did she just say what I thought that she said. Did she say the two words that I had heard before from my ex-girlfriend and then finding out that it was not mine.

That she is p….p…pregnant with my child. Of course it mine because she did not sleep with anyone else, because I was her first. But she was not mine. I had to a stupid thing and sleep with someone else when I thought that she sleep with Jesse. But me and Rach used protection, so how can she be pregnant. Anyway back to Rachel.

I have to follow her!

"Rachel wait" I said after running after her.

I saw her in front of me and god she fast when she wants to be. "Rachel please stops, we have to talk about this" I shouted. By this time person had stop doing what they were doing and started looking at us.

She just stopped and turns round.

"Come on we need to talk about this, let's go to breadsticks". I took her hands into mine and walked with her to breadstick.

As we walked into the door, I saw Kurt and Blaine sitting at a table at the far end of the restaurant and they looked shocked to see as there. But also happy.

As we were sitting down at the table, I saw her crying. "Rachel why are you crying" I asked her sitting next to her

"It just how can we do this Finn, I... Me... You… with… baby." She said crying harder now.

"Rachel listen to me, we can get through this because I love you. I will be there for you through all of this. I will never let you down. I love you and I love are baby."

"Hi my name is Sophie I will…. Hey it you again have you come back to ask me out." I crap I forget she was here. I looked over at Rachel and she just cried even more. "NO Sophie like I said to you before I have a girlfriend. This is her right here and we are having a baby together and you are making her upset. So can you please just go." She had a shocked look on her face.

"Finn" I turned and looked a Rachel. "I am so sorry about everything, I should have told you sooner, but I was just so scared. I was scared about what people would think, I was scared that you were going to leave me" "Rachel I will never leave you, I could not be more excited to being a day. Yeah I thought that I would be older and we would be marry first. But I am glad that it is with you" I said to her looking her straight in the eye

"I love you Finn Hudson" " I love you too Rachel Berry"

We just sat there for a little while in each others arms. "Rach can I ask you something" I said to her looking straight at her.

"Yeah of course" "do you what to keep the baby" I said hoping that I would get the answer I want.

"Yes I really do, I know that I had my dream of being on Broadway and you know what I will be. But not yet because I love it just how it is right now. What about you?" she said smiling. The happiest I have seen her in a little while.

"Oh yeah I do, I can't wait to be a dad. Where are we going to go to college?. The big decision is Lima Ohio or New York City?"

"Let's just say for now Lima Ohio" she said looking up at me. I then bend down and gave her the biggest and longest kiss. When the kisses stop, "We will think about the rest later"

"Soooooooooooooooo are you guys good now" Kurt said coming up to are table "Yup we are great". Rachel said and then looked a Blaine and said "Did you tell him?"

"No I told you I would not" Blaine said. "Tell me what. Ok you have to tell me now. Blaine" He looked straight at Blaine but Blaine gave him the zipped mouth sign. "Rachel" He looked at Rachel. "Finn, I am not leaving until you tell me" Rachel started to laugh. Then said to me "Do you want to tell him or should I" she said to me "oh come on guys tell me "

"You" is all I said

"Kurt calm down I will tell you. Kurt you are going to be a uncle because I am Pregnant"

Kurt's P.O.V

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….….

I am going to be an uncle. I have to get the nursery done. Rachel and Finn have to find out the Sex of the baby. I am so excited I am going to the store right now.

Finn's P.O.V

I am going to be a dad. I can't wait for him or her to start to walk and speak. I wonder what Rachel thinks of DRIZZLE.

Rachel's P.O.V

I am going to be a mummie. I am so excited.

OMG what is Carole and Burt going to think and my new directions.

But worse of all my Dad's.

**Hi everyone hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I will try and write more next week maybe about Monday**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry if grammar is bad.**

**I will be making a new glee story soon.**

**So look out for a new story.**

**Bye love Leah xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel P.O.V**

I really can't believe that I am pregnant. The lovely nurse said that I was about 2 weeks and that I should go to the doctors and get a sonogram to make sure that everything is ok.

But today I think this will the last day of the rest of my life, because me and Finn agreed to tell OUR PARENTS. I am not too scared to tell Carole as we took it ok when Quinn was pregnant and they through that it was Finn's. I am hoping that Burt is going to be happy as he is going to be a Grandpa. I don't have to tell Kurt because I told him at breadsticks on Saturday and he had to swear not to tell them or New directions.

But my dad's!

God help me

"Hey Rach everything will be ok you know, I will be there every step of the way, remember you and this baby mean more to me than anything in this world" Finn had said after picking me up for my house. We thought that it was better that we tell Finn's mom and stepdad first because they might be the nicer ones.

"Yeah I know and you mean more to us than anything in this world Finn Hudson. We love you. "I said taking his hand that he was driving with in mine and taking my other hand and putting it on my belly.

I let go of this hand and look out of the window and I started to fall asleep.

"Rach, Rach wake up we are here" Finn said taking my hands in his. I did not respond. The next thing I knew was that he had his lips on mine and I said to kiss him back. He laughed at this. "I knew that you were awake when I was calling" he said with his crooked smile that I ever so love. "I know I just love you waking me up with your kisses" I said smiling at him and taking one more kiss.

"Finn I don't think I can do this. I can't tell your mom, what if she hates me now that I have ruined her son life. What If she wants nothing to do with me or this little one" I said putting a protective hand over my belly.

"Rach breath" " now look at me, my mom loves you and yeah she might be disappointed at first but then she will get use to the idea of being a grandma" "Ok" he said. God I love him so much.

"Ok" is all I could say I was so nervous

"Let's go" Finn said getting out of the driver's side of the door and coming round and opening my side. He held out his hand so that he could help me out of the truck. I took it

OK LETS DO THIS!

**Finn's P.O.V**

OMG I am so bloody nervous. I am about to tell my mom and Burt that Rachel (my girlfriend) is pregnant. Please god let them be ok with this.

As we were walking up to my house hand in hand. Rachel grip started to get tighter on my hand the closer we were getting to the door. I used my other hand to ring the doorbell.

PLEASE LET KURT ANSWER THE DOOR. PLEASE LET KURT ANSWER THE DOOR.

"Finn" My mom had said as the door open. OH SHIT THE ONE TIME I DON'T WANT HER TO ANSWER IT SHE DOES.

"Hi mom" I said as I was walking through the door and Rachel was behind me.

"and you bought RACHEL" "Rachel it so lovely to see you again and now so lovely to see you back with Finn" my mom said coming up to Rachel and giving her the biggest hug. A least that one sign that she still like Rachel.

"look Burt, Finn's back with RACHEL" she said as she took Rachel hand and took her into the dining room where Burt and Kurt were sitting. I was following behind them. "Hi Burt nice to see you again" Rachel said. Burt had got up and came over to Rachel and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Nice to see you back with Finn Rachel" Burt said as he sat back down.

"Thanks" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

We have to do this now! OMG!

"So sit down guys and then we can start are meal" mom had said as she took her sit at the dining table.

There was Carole and Burt of one side of the table, me and Rach on the other said and Kurt at the end. We had finished the main course and where going on to the dessert. Now it is time.

"I we get the desserts" my mum said starting to get up from the table.

"No Mom , we have something to tell you, please sit back down" "ok" my mom said with a confused look on her face.

I took hold of Rachel hand and then looked at her. She was looking at her heels. I then looked at Kurt and he was smiling at me. I then looked back to mom.

"Mom, Burt erm Rachel and me are going to have a baby" I said in a rush just to get it out.

"Did I just here right, did you just say that you and Rachel are going to have a baby" my mom said looking from me to Rachel and then back to me.

"Err yeah "I said

"I am so sorry that this happen. I really did mean it to. Me and Finn had just got back together and we loved each other that much. We used protection and it only happen once. I swear" Rachel said looking up. She looked straight into her eyes.

"I am sorry to ask but is Finn actually the baby's father" Mom asked. "Yeah he is Mrs Hudson I would not lie to Finn like that"

"I don't what to disappoint you. I look up to you as a mom because I never really had a mother figure in my life." Rachel said as she started crying.

"Oh Rachel come here yeah I am disappointed in you and Finn for not being more careful but I will look out to you. I see you as part of the family Rachel. You are like the daughter I never had". My mom had and came over to give Rachel a hug.

"So I am going to be a Grandpa" Burt said. "Yeah" I said.

"I am just so sorry that this happen Mrs Hudson." Rachel said sitting back next to me.

" I know Rachel" my mom said.

We had a good rest of the meal at my mom's. Now we are on our way to Rachel's house to tell her dad's.

**Rachel P.O.V**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now I have to tell my dad's that I am pregnant.

"Finn I can't do this" I said as we arrived at my driveway. "Yes you can I will be there every step of the way" " now come on better to get it over with" Finn said taking my hand.

I ring the doorbell waiting for my dad's to answer. "Oh hi Rachel, why did you not use your key to open the door" My dad said as he open the door "Oh yeah I guess I just forget" I said going inside.

"Nice to see you again Mr Berry" Finn said putting his hand out for a hand shake. "Yeah I guess it nice to see you again" He said taking Finn's hand.

"Hey dad is daddy here" I said looking into the living room. "Yeah he is in the kitchen, come on through" my dad said leading us through. At this point I come feel Finn put his hand into mine and gave it a good squeeze. It made me feel so much better knowing he was there.

As we walked into the Kitchen I saw that they were having dinner. "HI Daddy"

" HI Rachel" he said as he saw me "Finn"

"Daddy and dad we have something we want to say" I squeeze Finn's hand and then looked at him for encouragement. I closed my eyes and said "I'm pregnant and Finn's the father" I open my eyes and saw my two father's face go for confused to angry in under 10 seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT AND HE THE FATHER" my dad shouted at me

" I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU" my daddy said running up to Finn. But I blocked his path. "No dad you are not going to kill Finn because you have to get through me and you can't hit a pregnant girl now" I said as I was standing in front of Finn still holding his hand.

"Rachel move out the way" my das shouted at me. "NO" is all I said.

"FINE THEN GO AND PACK YOUR STUFF YOU ARE OUT OF THERE"

" what you are kicking me out, where am I going to go" I said crying and turning around to face Finn. As soon as he saw he crying he pull me into a hug

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T CARE RACHEL, I NO LONGER HAVE A DAUGTHER. YOU HAVE 20 MINTUES TO PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND THEN GET OUT. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN OR YOU'RE BLOODY CHILD"

I was crying so much I couldn't say a word. "Come on Rach lets go to your room and pack" Finn said to me. As we were making are way up stairs I said to Finn "where am I going to live" "with me of course".

20 MINTUES LATER I WAS PACKED AND READY TO GO

Finn had put everything into his Truck and I will back in for my IPod when my dad said to me.

"GIVE YOUR KEYS, SO YOU CAN'T EVER GET BACK IN" I got them out of my pocket and handed them straight to him. Walked out of the door and went straight to Finn Truck. As Finn was driving away he put one hand on my thigh.

God if he was not there I couldn't have done it with him. As soon as Finn had turned the corner I just started crying.

When we had got to Finn drive he just came round and took my hand and started to walk to his house. I was still crying and he was cuddling me. I LOVE FINN SO MUCH.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN" as soon as the door was open and Carole said.

I couldn't move so Finn had to pick me up and carry me inside.

"Her dad's kicked her out can she stay here" Finn asked as he came through the door.

"OH MY IS RACHEL ALL RIGHT, OF COURSE SHE CAN STAY HERE, PUT HER IN YOUR ROOM FINN. She can stay with you. Hey you already got her Pregnant". As soon as she said the word pregnant I started to cry more. WHY ME!

"Thanks mom" Finn said as her carried me up the stairs.

He put me on the bed ih his room or our room now. "I am going to get your bag from the truck I will be right back" I just nodded. He put me under his duvet. As he left all I could remember is the last word that my dad said to me was. NEVER COME BACK and I just started to cry even more and then eventually I cried myself to sleep before Finn came back.

**Hey everyone I did a longer chapter today sorry if it doesn't make sense. I just got so into it lol**

**Please review and let's try and get it to 20 =]**

**Please tell me how you like the story. **

**I WILL HOPEFULLY RIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER MY THE END OF THE WEEK**

**THANKS SO MUCH **

**LOVE LEAH XXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel P.O.V

I woke up looking at the walls and wondering why I was looking at Harrison Fisher (**made up name) **the American football player and not the funny girl poster. It took me a few more minutes to rely that I was a Finn house in his bedroom. I thought that all of last night was a dream. That my dad's had not kicked me and disowned me and that i was not pregnant. But I guess I was wrong. I looked over and saw Finn and smile he one hand above his head and the other on my belly. GOD I love this man. He is so protective as well.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5.12 am. I have never woke up before this early. I look over at Finn again and gave it a kiss on the lips.

I guess as I am…. Before I could finish that thought I had that weird and acid feeling coming up my throat. I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet when I saw Carole coming out of her room. Crap I forget that she got up at this time. Luckily that went she saw me I had finish.

She gave me a weird look and went out of the room. I did not realise it at the time but I was crying and I started to get down to the floor.

A few minutes Carole came back in with…. Finn.

"Rach shhh it ok. What happen?" Finn said giving me a hug and started to kiss my head. "I…I throw up and… I …just started to feel dirty. Finn I don't know what to expect…. With the baby…. The different stages. What if the baby is hurt because of all this stress, with my dad's" I said in a rush and at the end of it I started crying more.

"Shhh Rachel it ok" Finn said taking me and put me on his lap. "Hey why don't I arrange you a appointment at the hospital so you guys can see the baby, see that the baby ok and that can ask any question that you would like" Carole mom said after seeing me. "Yeah that would be great mom wouldn't it Rach" Finn said with a smile on his face. "Yeah that would be great thanks so much Carole" I said making myself a lot calmer now. Carole had walked out of the room and down the stairs to make the appointment. Me and Finn were just sitting in each other arms. When I looked over at him and saw him yawn his head his off. I started laughing and kissed him. "What was that for" Finn said giving me a kiss back. "For just being so cute and just being you." I said to him.

KNOCK KNOCK! "I am so sorry to interrupt your moment guys but I have pee and you guys are in the bloody bathroom" Kurt said jumping up and down. "Oh yeah I complete forget. Sorry Kurt" I said starting to get up from Finn lap. "Come on Mr Hudson lets go and get some food, because I am hungry and I am eating for two now." I said turning around and grabbing his hand. "OH COME ON GUYS" "I really have to go" Kurt shouted at us. "Alright alright Kurt chill out, we are leaving" Finn said with a smirk on his face.

As me and Finn was heading down the stairs Carole came out of the kitchen."Hey you two, I have booked you a appointment at Tree Hill medical centre, to see DR Barnes at 1 o'clock today" Carole said with a smile on her face. "Thanks Carole that great. OMG Finn we are going to see are baby for the first time." I said jumping off the last step and loseing my balance a bit. "Wo Rachel be careful" Finn said putting his hands to my hips, to steady me. "Coming on babe let me make you and my baby and good and healthy breakfast before we go." Finn said pulling towards the Kicthen.

**HI everyone **

**I know this is a short chapter. Hope you like it**

**REVIEW!**

**I am going to write another chapter tomorrow.**

**Bye Leah xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel's P.O.V

Me and Finn are on are way to are doctors to see are baby for the first time. I am so excited and scared. What if Finn see the baby and realise what he has signed up for and changes his mind. NO RACHEL DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT ONLY THINK ABOUT THE BABY NOW! .When we first walked in all of the people just looked at us, like we were two young in being here. I signed in and took my seat next to Finn and I think he guess at how nervous I was because he took my hand in his.

"What up babe" Finn said making me have eye contact with him

"nothing I am just nervous, what if something is wrong with it , what if I am have harmed it due to me stressing out" I said taking a long breath afterward

" Listen to me Rach this baby inside you is going to be fine because you are their mom, OK" Finn said taking his other hand and put it on my belly.

"OK, you know what Finn Hudson?" I said with a smile on my Face "What" he said. "I really love you" I said moving in to a kiss. "And I you Rachel Berry" Finn said taking my head and pulling it in for a long a passionate kiss.

"Lucy Simmons" The doctor said as we just finish kissing. The couple next to us stood up and started towards the doctor room.

"Hey Finn what would you like" I said putting my head on his shoulder. "What do you meant what do I want" he said with a little giggle in his voice. "I mean what gender you want silly" I said with the biggest grin on my face. "Oh yeah erm I would not mind as It's yours" "I would like a Girl so it can be a daddy's girl and so we could have a Mini Rachel Berry" He said laughing. "But I also would like a boy so I could teach him sport" "and he could be a Mini Finn Hudson" I said laughing "yeah I guess" Finn said with a smile on his face. He bend down and gave me a kiss on my lips.

The couple was coming out of the doctor room. Then the doctor came out "Miss Rachel Berry" she said. I stood up and took Finn hand in mine and walked with him to the doctor's room.

"Hi there I am Doctor Pearson" as with enter the doctors room. "Hi I am Rachel Berry and this is my Boyfriend Finn Hudson." I said and Finn put his hand out and the doctor shook it. "And Father of the baby" He said.

"OK guess let's see how your baby is doing" " Rachel can you please lift your top up." "OK this might me cold" the doctor said as she put the gel onto my Belly "OMG REALLY cold".

"Ok let have a look then" I looked a Finn and he looked down and took my hand in mine.

"Here is your baby" the doctor said. "there is the baby's two legs and two ar… hang in for a minute it look like there are four arms and four legs." The doctor said. "What does that mean?" Finn said

" ERM it looks like you two are having twins" she said with a smile on her face. "What OMG Rachel , we are having Twins TWINS. He bent down and gave me a kiss. I actually looked at his face a saw that he was crying.

" erm can you tell us the Gender of the babies" I said as I look at the screen where the babies was.

"NO NOT TODAY BECAUSE YOU ARE ONLY 4 WEEKS A LONG BUT NEXT TIME YOU COME I CAN TELL YOU THEN."

"ok " I said. "can I have a 2 picture please and a video please"

Finn's P.O.V

WE ARE HAVING TWINS OMG! OMG! OMG! THAT HAVING TWICE AS MUCH OF EVERYTHING AND TWICE PRICE OMG!

**Hi everyone so sorry it took so long but I went to visit my Nan for a week and she does not have the internet.**

**Hope you enjoy his chapter**

**Sorry about grammar **

**Review **

**Bye Leah xxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Rachel P.O.V**_

I can't believe that me and Finn are going to have a baby. Nooo we are going to have two. TWO! TWINS. I have never been so happy in my life. I have the love of my life and I am pregnant with two babies.

The only thing I am going to dread is School!.

School starts again in 3 days and I am 5 weeks Pregnant!, because I am pregnant with twins I am starting to show a lot more. No one knows about me and the babies.

I was lying in bed with Finn, one of his arms around me and the other one resting on my tummy. OH I LOVE THIS BOY SOME MUCH. HE HAS BEEN SO GREAT TO ME. WITH MY DADS AND THE BABY AND LOOKING AFTER US.

I turn over in this arm and look at the Finn's alarm clock. 2.34 am.

Why have I not been able to sleep?

I looked at the clock again hoping that the time would have changed from the last time I looked at it. None still 2.34am. I sat up in bed and looked at Finn again and smile. He looks so cute. I kiss me on the cheek and got up of the bed. As I putting my dressing gown on I looked in the mirror and saw my small sizeable bump. I am starting to look like a whale.

I walked out of the Finn's bedroom. No wait he does not want me to call it that anymore. He wants me to call it our bedroom. God that boy of mine is so cute, I love him. I made my way down stairs carefully so that I would not trip. Finn always has been over protective of me. He always has been behind or in front of me so I don't fall. I does not let me carry me anything heavy. It annoys me so much but I know that he does it because he loves me and does not want anything to happen to me. So I can accept it.

I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and got the milk out. Then I poured it into the cup being careful not to sill any of it on the floor because I don't really want to bent down and clean them up in my condition. I walked over and put the milk back into the fridge and put the cup of milk into microwave and heated it up.

When I could never slept when I was at home. My dads would always gave me hot milk when I could never slept. Then normally I would just fall asleep. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I looked at the films that were on to watch. PLEASE BE A MUSICAL! PLEASE LET THERE BE A MUSICAL ON THE TELEVISION PLEASE!

YESSS! HAIRSPRAY JUST ABOUT TO START.

_**Finn's P.O.V**_

I woke up to see that Rachel was not in the bed with me. I am starting to get worried about her. She has not been able to sleep much. I turned over and saw that the time was 3:44 am. Oh my why is Rachel up so early. I went outside to see if she had got to the toilet. As I was walking to toilet I heard the TV on downstairs. Wait is that Hairspray on TV. Wait how I know that. Oh God if puck was here he would be saying that I am a Girl ETC….

I had my wait downstairs and into the living room to she Rachel sitting on the couch. Singing lightly with the songs.

"Rachel what r u doing up, it not even 4.00am in the morning" I said as I heard a bang.

_**Rachel P.O.V**_

"Rachel what are you doing up, it is not even 4:00am in the morning" I jumped as I heard someone say this to me as I was into the film. I have seen it to many times but I still love it.

Before I relies who it was I was on the floor. "O…U…..C…H" I said laughing.

"Oh my god Rach I am so sorry, I did not mean to scare you" Finn said as he came running over to me.

"It ok, I am fine" I said still giggling. "Yeah I can see" Finn said laughing. As I got up and started dancing to one of the Hairspray songs.

"Rach come and sit down and talk to me please" Finn said as he said down on the couch.

"Ok" I said as I said down next to him. But before I could sit down all the way he had pull he into his lap. "No I meant like this" he said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Now tell me what wrong, why you are up at 3:55 am" he said looking at me and then looking at the clock to check the time. Just when he wrapped his arms around me a lot tighter. HAVE I TOLD THAT I LOVE THIS BOY?

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to watch Hairspray" I said this as I was pointing to the TV screen.

"NO THAT NOT IT, I know you Rachel and there is something wrong, I am not stupid Rach tell me please". He looked at me and I could not hold it in anymore, I had tears in my eyes.

"Finn I am scared!. About the babies" "about starting school, only two people at school will know about me being pregnant. That is Kurt and Blaine". I started getting up off of Finn lap and started walking up and down the room. With tears falling more down my eyes.

"Finn I can't do this, I thought that I could but I can't so….

"I am breaking up with you. You don't need these babies in your life Finn. We are eighteen years old and we have dreams to follow. I want to be on Broadway and I am going to be, one day and you Finn, you have so much more to do with your life. You cannot be tied down with a baby and a girlfriend in college. Hey you are the star quarterback; you are going to find a new girlfriend, better than me." "you don't need me looking like this Finn. I look like a bloody Whale Finn" I said as I untied my dressing gown and show him my bump.

"I also have bag under my eyes, and have not make up on, because I keep saying what's the point, who would want a pregnant chick that looks like this. HEY FINN, WHO?"

But before I could say any more Finn came up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss that he has gave to me in a while. "I don't what any of them words to come from your mouth every again RACHEL BERRY!, you hear me, I love you Rachel, I am going to having the two most beautiful babies because they are with you." "You Rachel Berry will ever look like a Whale, you are the most beautiful pregnant girl that I have ever seen." "I know that one day that you will be on Broadway and we will be right beside you" Finn said putting both hands on my belly. Finn then putted me into him and gave the biggest hug ever. "You are the most amazing girl ever and you will be a great mom. Whenever you are ready I will travel the world with you and them Rach. I don't care if I have to go to London, to Spain or to New York, Just as long as I have you and are babies. Finn said giving a kiss on my lips.

"You know what Finn Hudson" I said to him as her was wiping my face of tears. "What?" he said

"you will be one hell of a dad, I don't desire you." "One day I will be on Broadway and one day Mr Hudson you will the Star quarterback for a famous team, but I don't know what team, because you know I don't know much about football" I said laughing again. I look at Finn face he had a smile on his face. "see this the Rachel Berry I like the one who is always smiling. Now come on Grease is on next and I know that one of your favourtives". He said pulling back down on the couch and onto his lap.

"Oh and don't worry about school, I will protect you and once the Glee Club finds out that will protect you too. So you have nothing to worry about."

I looked at Finn "I Love you Finn Hudson" and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too Rachel Berry" Finn said holding he closer.

**Hey everybody I am so sorry I have not updated in a few weeks. But I had work 3 days a week and now college has started and I have lots of work. I have just been super busy. But I have a few days of work next week, so I will hopefully update again soon. I really tried to do the Finchel love. But I don't know if I done it that well.**

**I am so excited that Glee is back on tv**

**But I am sad that Rachel and Finn are leaving the show!**

**Hopefully they can keep them on the show or they can make a spin off with them in it.**

**I would totally watch it! Would u?**

**I am also so happy that Damien won the Glee Project with Samuel. Can't wait to see him on glee.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! HOPEULLY GET TO 25 OR 30 =]**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE =]**

**LOVE YA ALL Leah XXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Rachel's P.O.V_**

Oh My God that day has come that I have not looked forward to. The day that has made me lose sleep for the past couple of days!

This Day was the beginning of my Senior Year.

Everyone says that I should be looking to my senior year. No not for me, because i am pregnant!

OMG i can't go to school, i can't. But if i don't then people know that something is wrong because MISS RACHEL BERRY have never missed a day of school in her life. Not even when i have langinitis(so sorry if i spelled that wrong). So if i don't go to school poeple will know that something is wrong with me.

OK rachel you can do this.

I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6.30 in the morning and school starts at 8.30 in the morning. Ok rachel you have a hour to make yourself look nice. I then looked over and Finn and see them sleeping peacefully. He has not been having a good nights sleep either because of me. Every time i have woken up at stupid hour of the morning. He has always been right behind me.

"Finn" i said as i started to shake him. "Finn, it time to get up, it 6.30". Still no answer.

So i climbed on top of Finn and wrispered in his ear. "Finn it time to get up". then i kissed him on the lips. i could feel him kissing me back.

Finn then turned me over and push me onto the bed and started kissing even more.

"Finn we can't do this we have to get up and go to school" I said pulling away from Finn Kisses

"Errrr" Finn said falling back onto his side of the bed. "I don't wanna" Finn said pulling a baby face.

"Do you think i want to" i said to Finn " do you think i want to go back to school with people knowing that i got pregnant" i said with tears in my eyes. "It is going to be a lot harder for me then it is going to be for you Finn" "But you know what i am just going to get up and do it."

I got up of the bed and when over to the wardrode and started to pick out my clothes for the first day of school. I am so glad that Kurt took me shopping. Because i am going to start getting big and i need a new wardrode all the time. I am still a little flat but you can see that i have a little bump. I am just hoping people might think that i have put on a little weight.

" Rach i am sorry I did not relies that this was hurting you so much". I did not even relies that he was behind me ."Like I said to you before i will protect you" Finn said as he pointed to me and was wiping away my tears with his thumb. " I will also protect you two" Finn said putting one of his big hands on to my tummy. " I will always be right beside you Rach , it don't matter what people say to you or two me, i will always be there. OK" Finn said taking my face in his hands and kissing my lips.

"OK" I said pulling away for him. "I love you Finn"

"I love you three too" Finn said with a smile on his face. Kissing me again.

"Now go and get shower and changed sexy and i will have Breakfast downstairs for you" Finn said smacking my butt.

"what do you favour" Finn said to me as i was making my way towards the bathroom.

"ermmmmmm? Pancakes please" I said smiling at him

"Pancakes coming right up Miss Berry" Finn said walking down the stairs.

20 mintues later I had finished getting ready and was putting a little make-up on.

I looked at myself in the mirror and lucky enough you can't see my bump in my clothes.

I was wearing a Light Pink dress with a White trim around it, with white ballet pumps.

I look ok!

I walked down the Stairs just in time to see Finn sitting down eating Pancakes. I was of guess that finn's mom Carole would be making the pancakes.

Finn turned around when he saw me standing there.

"Wow Rach you look beautiful" Finn came over and gave me a kiss. Then he helped me onto chair

"you eat your pancakes, and i will go and get changed, then we can go to school Ok " Finn said giving me another kiss.

Finn then went around to his Mom and gave her a kiss on the Cheek "Thanks for the Pancakes Mom , they were so good"

" Yeah they are so good Carole" I said with my Mouth Full of Pancake.

**There another Chapter. I hope you like it =]**

**I will hopefully write again soon**

**Please review i would like to get it to 30 Review before I update again**

**Thanks Leah** AKA** GLEELOVER234(i have a new username) =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Finn I can't do this" I said as we were making are way to school in Finn's Truck. "I can't go to school and everyone knows, Finn take me back to your house please." I said as my breathing was getting worse.

"OK RACH breathe, IN and OUT. That it IN and OUT". Finn said taking my hands in his and was looking me straight in the eye. "I can't turn back because we are here already". "Rachel you are one of the bravest people I know. I will always be here to protect you and are baby. Ok." "If I am not in the same class as you , then I will back sure that someone from glee is ok." Finn said to me putting on hand on my cheek and was weaping away the tears. That i did not know that had started until he was weaping them away.

"You rachel and this baby are my life. I will never let anyone hurt you!." Finn said kissing me.

"H...ow are y..ou going t.o do that F.i..n..n, i don't have classes with all of glee club." I said to Finn doing my best to calm myseld down.

"Last year Finn i had 3 class without anyone from glee and this year is going to be the same. So how are going to make sure that someone is in my class all year round?." I said looking him straight into his eye.

"Well i was erm... going to talk to Mr figgins an ask him if he could put someone in your class. " "NO FINN I DON'T WANT FIGGINS TO KNOW THAT I AM pregrant. I said looking out of the window at every boy and girl, smiling and laughing. Also looking at the couples the boy that loves the girl and you can see it in his eye, that he loves her some much. That the look that I get everytime i look at Finn.

" I am sorry rach but I not letting anything happen to you. SO I am g..." " O..M...G RACHEL" Finn never finish his sentence before Kurt and Blaine came running up to Finn truck.

"Come on rachel lets get to homeroom before this bell goes." "Oh mama how do u feel today? SICK?, Just give me a bit of notice when you think you will be sick i will move out the way." Kurt said taking hold of my hand and was helping me out of the truck.

"Kurt don't shout about it , people dont know about me and i don't know how they will take it. It took me so much to actually come here today. Not make me feel horrible fore it please." I said to Kurt giving him a weak smile. But before I know it there are tears in my eyes again.

"KURT, WHY IS IT YOU THAT ARE ALWAYS MAKING MY GIRLFRIEND CRY. YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE SOMEONE GO ABOUT THEMSELVES."Finn said as he came over to me and gave me a hug. "shhh" " You are fine , OK"

"I am so sorry Rachel , I am just so excited about the ..."

"About what dude?" Noah said or as other people know him Puck. Came over to us with Artie, Tina and Mike.

"Ermm .. about ... about the" He looked at rachel and then back to Finn. Finn was shaking his head.

"About the school Musical that we are doing this year." Blaine said before Kurt said something stupid. " Oh yeah we are doing West Side Story this year. " Kurt then looked at Blaine and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Hey Warbler, what you doing here and without your B..L..A...Z..E...R?. Noah asked Blaine.

"Oh don't tell me that Kurt did not tell you I am coming here now ." He looked a Kurt then everyone else. " Nope, well I guess you will be trying out for New Directions."

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP.

"Well we better go , come on guys." Mike said to us.

We all walked towards school and I was starting to feel some much better.

Then right as we walked through the door. I could smell the freshly made meal.

I was still in Finn arms as we walked through school. THEN I put my hand over my mouth and ran to the nearest girl bathroom.

THIS WAS A GREAT FIRST DAY.

I SO CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MORNING SICKNESS TO GO

Hi everyone I am so sorry that I have not been able to update.

I have been ill and we also have builders in my house. So it been so much going on. So i been so busy sorry.

So here is another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.! TRY AND GET IT UP TO 35!

I love reading your reviews so please write reviews.

From Leah xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Rachel's P.O.V

After a full week of school it was nice, to go to glee and see all my friends again. But everyone was wondering why Finn wanted someone in one of my classes. Also that someone has to make sure that I get home alright or that someone takes me home if I have not got my car and Finn has Football practice and has to stay late.

I was waiting for Finn by my locker, so that we could walk to Glee club together. When Jacob Israel(_sorry if i have spelt it wrong, I know that it is something like that ) _came up to me.

"Hey Rachel, the love of love, the person I would do anything for. I have so news or should I say that someone told me some news about someone from your precious Glee club. Do you want to hear what it is before everyone else knows tomorrow morning?."

"Can you just leave me alone, I will ever love you and that final." I said as I shut my locker and started to walk away before I relies what he says.

He was a little way away from me before I wanted to talk to him. "Hey wait there, you Jewish cloud." I had heard brittany say that his hair was like a Jewish cloud in front of some of school and it kind of stuck with him.

"What did you just say about having some news about a glee club person, that the rest of them don't know?." I said to him as i started to hurry towards him.

"Who is it?, you have to tell me. What is it about?. Is it personal?" I said coming up to his eye level, as he was a little taller then me. Hey everyone is taller then , I am 5 foot 4 inches.

"Well let me say that this personlife will change forever, and she will be another Quinn in school!" he said looking at me

"Wh...a...t do yo..u..u mean by that?" i said feeling like i was about to cry, but I was making that I keep myself strong. My emotions have be all over the place due to my pregnant.

" Oh come on Rachel, you know all about Quinn and what was wrong with her" Jacob said.

"NO" i said looking at him straight in the eye. I knew exactly what he was talking about but i had to hear it from the horse mouth.

"One of the Glee Girl's are PREGRANT RACHEL" "Myself i think that it is Tina, her and Mike have been looking a bit we..." I did not let him finish before i cut him off.

"Who told you that huh, Jacob who told you that someone was Pregnant? Huh who jacob WHO" I said to Jacob and before i relies this he was up against the lockers as i was pushing him.

"hhhhmmmm It look like Miss Rachel Berry is upset about something? What that then Rachel? Do you know who it is? You have to tell me it will be great for my Blog Jacobazzi (I dont know what it is called but i heard someone had a Blog called something like that so i thought that i would use it). If you tell me who it is , I will promise to keep your name out of it. Come on Rachel just tell me"

"You are a nasty person, you are a evil stupid person. Of course i am not going to tell you. Why would I tell you." Before i relies i was crying my eyes out.

"Oh come on Rachel please, if you tell me who it is I will leave you alone , I promise I will never annoy you again. " he said taking hold of my arms and was holding a tight grip.

"Ouch that hurt, Jacob let go off me, give me back my arms now" "No not until you tell me" "LET GO OF ME JACOB"

"HEY, WHAT GOING ON HERE, LET GO OF HER NOW" before I relies Finn had, push Jacob up againist the lockers. " Why was you holding her like that?." Finn had said to Jacob. "FINN LET HIM GO , HE NOT EVEN WORTH IT" I said to Finn as I put a hand on his one of his shoulders.

He then looked down at me and saw tears in my eyes, then looked back at Jacob, then at me again. "If I see you hold her or do anything like that to her again, then I will brake both of your legs with the help of Puck, do u understand me?" Jacob just nodded and had started running away.

I was crying even more now and Finn was watching Jacob run away, then he turn away and took me in his arms. I felt so safe he his arms. It like the world would pass so quickly when I was in his arms. That what I would love the most.

Finn now had a tear stained t-shirt. "What was all that about Rach?" Finn said as he took my head in my hands. I looked around so that no-one was around. I knew that everyone had gone home, and that the Cheerios, the football team and the glee club was one of the only classes left.

"Someone told him that someone from Glee club was pregnant Finn" I said to him looking at him straight in his eyes. "What , who" he said to me with hurt in his eye.

"I don't know but I am going to find out, there is only two people from this school that know, and they have some explaining to do!" I said to him as I was marching towards the Glee club class.

They were all sitting there waiting for Mr Shue to come in.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME KURT, HUH HOW? I TRUSTED YOU AND NOW YOU HAVE TOLD SOMEONE ABOUT ME. I KNEW THAT THAT I SHOULD'NT OF TRUSTED YOU WITH THIS. I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD TELL." I had shouted as I came into Glee club and went straight up to Kurt.

"OH MY GOD, BERRY HAS FINALLY SNAPPED" Puck had said to everyone. "SHUT UP PUCKERMAN" Finn had shouted at him.

"WOOO Rachel, what the tell are you talking about?. What was I of meant to say to someone ?" Kurt said looking scared.

"You know about me and Blaine know about me! and now Jacob knows. Someone has told him and you two are the only one's that know." I said to Kurt and Blaine and pointed at them.

"WOOO what is going on in here and what the hell is Man hands is talking about. What is wrong with her?" Santana said to all of glee club standing up.

"I promise you rachel i did not say anything to anyone. Why would I Rachel we are Best Friend's. I am not that mean and I can keep a secret thank you very much."Kurt said standing up and coming right infront of me.

"What about you" I said pointing to Blaine as Kurt when to sit back down.

"I promise that I did not say anything either. I don't even know what that Jacob guy looks like, so how would I tell him if I did not know what i look like." Blaine said putting his hands up in the air.

"Like I said before, what is wrong with Rachel and why is she blaming Blaine and Kurt for it" Santana said standing.

"You should tell them, they will find out eventually." Kurt said coming back over to me and putting a hand over my shoulders.

"Oh I don't know Kurt" I said looking at Kurt then to Finn.

"Oh come on Berry what is wrong with that sweet Jewish ass of yours" Puck said to me."Hey! Don't say that again" Finn said to Puck.

"Ok guys sorry I am la...t...e." Mr Shue said coming in the Choir room. "Are you guys ok, what wrong, do you need the school nurse?" Mr shue said looking from me , to Finn and then to Kurt.

"Yeah we are fine Mr Shue, Me and Finn just have something to say to you guys is that is ok with you." I said to Mr Shue and then looked at Finn.

"The floor is yours" Mr Shue walking over and taking a sit same as Kurt.

He took hold of my hand and gave me a kiss on my lips. "You can do it Rachel, I will be right here ok." Finn said looking at me again.

"OK you guys we want to tell you something before you find out, as it will be all over Jacob blog tomorrow. Ok ermmmm." I said and then look at Finn and gave him a look that told him that i could not tell them. You have to do it

"Ok ..." Finn then looked at all the waiting faces and then at me again and saw that I was crying by now.

"Rachel is Pregrant" Finn said. Everyone expression changed within a couple of secords.

"What"Tina,Puck,Mike and Mr Shue said alltogether.

"I knew that i told that Jewish cloud right" Quinn said as everyone else was talking to each other.

"What did you just say" I said shouting at her and running up to her. "I said Miss Berry that I knew that I was right. I was in the toliet this morning when you were throwing. I put two and two together and came to one possibilty. That you had to be Pregnant." Quinn said as she got up out of her sit and was walking towards me. " I told Jacob that someone from Glee was pregnant but I did not say who!." "I knew that eventually he would work it out when, you soon started wearing baggy clothes and when you start to have a bump. I then trip up and fell on my ass as she stopped talking.

"Hahahaha, Miss Berry is down and soon she will be out." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, hey Quinn that is a low blow even for you. How dare you knock a pregnant girl down " Mr Shue said. As Finn was helping me up.

"Quinn I can't believe the way that you are treating Rachel. We were their for you Quinn when you need us the most. We supported you, made sure that no-one hurt you." Mercedes said as she came over and gave me a hug.

"You knew what exactly what Rachel is going through Quinn because that was you two years ago. So you know that you need you friends around and so does Rachel. I gave to a place to live when your Mom and Dad kicked you out. We looked at for you Quinn." Mercedes said looking her straight in the eyes. "So why are you putting Rachel down like this". She said as she looked from Quinn to me.

" Because... Because she has the one thing that I want the most. Finn. She has the supportive boyfriend that i didn't have. So I don't care about little miss Broadway here, I want my Boyfriend back that she stole from me twice. Why would he want man-hands anyway. When he can have one of the best looking girl's in this whole school." Quinn said to Mercedes, but was looking a Finn. "He will not want Rachel when she is the size of a whale and he will come running back to me" Quinn said with a smile on her then look at me and saw me crying,which made her smile even more.

"Just shut up right there Quinn, I love Rachel and I have always loved Rachel even when I was with you. I think that she is the most beautiful girl in the whole world and even when she the size of I whale I will love her even more because she carrying our baby." I said to Quinn but the whole time he was looking at me.

"Quinn I think that it time for you to leave. We are removing from glee club for not being a team player." Mr Shue said to Quinn.

"Oh I don't care." Quinn said as she was walking outof the door.

"Now that one problem solved. Rachel and Finn we will be here to support you both. " Mr Shue said as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah my lovely Jewish Princess we will be here for you, Just tell me who to beat up and us Glee will sort them out for you." Puck said giving me a hug.

"Oh My God Rachel you have to tell me everything , how far along are you, Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Mercedes said as she was jumping up and down with excitment.

"Actually the sexes of the Babies!". Finn said giving everyone as he gave them that lopsided that I love so much.

"WHAT" Everyone said again. "You two are having two babies." "OMG WHAT ARE THEY?"

"Well we don't know yet, we find out in a few weeks time. When we go for are first proper scan. Because I am only 5 weeks along. Me and Kurt have been buying clothes bigger for me so people can't see the little bump that was starting to show." Rachel said as she was falling into my arms a lot more. " I guess i don't have to hide my bump anymore, as everyone is going to know about me. It time to show these babies off" I said putting a smile on my face. Then suddenly a yawn came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I think mommies here is tried. It been a event full week" Finn said as I put my head onto his shoulders and close my eyes.

"I see you guys on monday"I said as another yawn came out.

"Bye Rachel" Everyone shouted out as we were going towards the door.

"I promise we will protect you Rachel on monday" They all said as i had the biggest smile on my face.

I love them guys but I love the guy that taking me home a lot more.

**Sorry have not updated in a little while be super busy!**

**But here is the new Chapter.**

**That was a eventful day for Rachel!.**

**In the next chapter I might skip to Rachel scan when she finds out the sexies of the babies. What do you think? I will make her about 9 or 10 weeks pregrant and she will be big and other things will happen to rachel!**

**Please review! I would like to get up to 40 or 45. I love reading your review. So tell me what you think about this chapter!.**

**I am so sorry if there is grammer and spelling mistakes in this chapter but I**** have done my best.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Love Leah xxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

_Rachel P.O.V_

_Sunday Morning_

_"_Rachel get your lazy ass up" Kurt said banging on mine and Finn bedrrom. "Come on Rachel we are going to be late" I put my hand out to feel if Finn was there. But if fell right down onto the cover. Normally I wake up next to Finn. " If you don't get up rachel I am coming to pull you out of that bed" I love waking up next to Finn and now he not here. "That it Rachel I am coming in" Kurt said coming into the bedroom.

"Come on Rachel and g...e. Oh My God Rachel whats wrong.?" Kurt said sitting down on the bed. "I Just wanted Finn to be here when I woke up because of everything that has happen in the past couple of days." I said sitting up in bed. "Rachel... Finn when to go and meet Puck, Mike,Shane and Blaine at the park to Play some football for a little. But remember we are meeting everyone in like a hour and half to go bowling and for a meal to make you feel better." Kurt said giving me a hug and then looks at the clock to check the time.

"What do you mean that we are meeting them in a hour and half! What is the time?" Rachel said looking at Kurt then at the clock."OH MY GOD, it is 11.25 that is late. I can't believe how latr I have been sleeping lately. I sometimes can't get up for school I am that tried." I said getting up and when to my wardrode to get some clothes out. " Rachel that is common when you are pregrant and you sleep for ages. Hey wear this lovely new blue materity dress that we got the other day" Kurt said coming across the room and started pulling that dress out. " NO Kurt if I am going bowling I want to wear something practical." I said walking away from my wardrode and went to sit on the bed again, so that Kurt could have a proper look in my wardrode. Carole and Burt made Finn move his clothes from the wardrode and from some of the drawers so that we had some room in their for mine. I had most of my stuff in the spare bedroom. I don't know Finn does not let me stay in there as it has my stuff in.

"Ok Rachel let me have a look at what we got in here. How about these Ski Pants, with this pink bunny top and maybe one of Finn Hoodies that you ever so love so much!." Kurt said coming towards me holding all the clothes. "Just perfect Kurt, thanks and I think that Finn will like me wearing one of his hoodies." I said smiling at him and giving him a hug. "Ok mommie you go and get dress and I will go get make Carole to make to something to eat ok." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek and walk out of the door." Thanks Kurt as he shut the door" "Your welcome Lovely"

* * *

><p><em>20 mintues later<em>

I had just finish getting dressed and was about to walk downstairs when my phone when off. I went over to the side cupboard where my phone was to see the Caller ID

_Finn Calling..._

_"_Hello" I said sitting down on the bed.

"Hello beautful how are my three favourtive people?" Finn said sounding a bit out of breath

"Good thanks what about you? I hope that Puck, Mike,Shanes and Blaine are not wearing you out much? Why did Blaine go anyway he does not even play Football?" I said smiling

"No they are not wearing me out, I have all the energy in the world and Blaine wanted to know how to play it so he came with us." Finn said.

"So when did you get up?,Have you had any breakfast yet?" Finn said. " Well actually I woke up about 25 Mintues ago and nope I have nothing for my breakfast Kurt was going to make me a Brunch!"

" RACHEL HURRY UP YOUR PANCAKES ARE GETTING COLD" Kurt shouted up from the kitchen. "Finn I have to go Kurt is starting to get annoyied that I have not come down yet." I said getting up and walking down the stairs. "Ok and I will meet you when I home."Finn said " Nope me and Kurt are going to go straight to mercedres house after are Breakfast, so we will just meet you are the Bowling Alley place lol"I said walking into the kitchen and sat at the table to eat my breakfast. " OK and don't think that you are bowling at 6 week pregrant" Finn said "COME ON FINN LETS GET BACK TO THE GAME" Puck shouted at Finn. "Don't think that you can stop from bowling HUDSON. THAT IS THE REASON THAT YOU GO TO A BOWLING ALLEY" I said stuffing Pancake on my mouth. "Ok love ya" Finn said. "Love ya too Hudson".

I can't believe how my life is right now!. I have the bestest boyfriend and the greatest best friends a girl could ask for.

* * *

><p><em>45 Mintues Later<em>

Me and Kurt had been at Merscedes for about 45 mintues talking about non other then the babies. About what we want the sexes to be, names and clothes. Me talking about how I am going to look the a Whale. When sectionals come around I will be half way through my pregrant.

"It 12.15 now we have to get to the bowling alley in like 15 mintues we should go" Mercedes said as she got her car keys.

"Lets go Divas" Kurt shouted as we walked out of the door.

We arrived at the bowling alley 15 mintues later to see Blaine coming from his car towards us. "Hey guys" Blaine coming us waving. "Hey babe" Blaine said to kurt giving him a kiss a on his lips.

"Guys can we go inside it is cold outside" Mercedes said. "Come on" we all started walking towards the entrance. As we walked in we looked around for Finn and the other guys.

"HEY BERRY, OVER HERE" Puck shouted at us from a bowling alley drinking a coke. Finn then got up from where was sitting and came over to greet me. " Hey babe" he said as he came over and gave me a kiss on my lips. "So how your day been ?" Finn said as he walked be over to everyone else. "Good thanks we had fun" I said smiling. "Rachel" Brittany shouted as she came over and gave me a hug. So did Mike, Tina and Puck. " Now Rachel go and get your shoes,so we can play bowling" Puck said. "OK" I got up as Finn got uo with me. "I come with you" He said giving another kiss on my lips.

Finn took hold of my hand as we walking to the counter where we got bowling shoes. "Wait, I need sit back down because I can't take my shoes off." I said turning red. " Rachel why are you embrassed ?. It the least I can you are having my babies" Finn said smiling then giving me another kiss on my lips. "Come and sit down here" Finn said as he pulled me onto the one of these red couchs. He pulled of my flat shoes and gave them to me. "Come on Finn and Rachel we are waiting for you." Puck shouted as Finn helped me up. "Why don't I get us drinks while you get your shoes. What do you what babe?". Finn said looking down at me. "Erm...Water please and a big packet of chips." I said with a big cheecky smile on my face. Finn then gave me his signature lopsided grin and said. "Only because I love you" then kissed me ans when to buy are stuff.

I walked up to the counter to get my bowling shoes. "Size 4 please" I said to the guy behind the counter and handed over my shoes. "Sure thing madam" He came me a the pair of size 4 bowling shoes and a number so I know what number my bowling shoes are at "Thank you" I said with a smile. I then started to walk back as Finn came up beside me with our drinks and a big bag on salt and vinger chips my favourite. Finn then help put my shoes on and then we played bowling.

Puck won the first game and Santana won the second. Then on the three it was between me a Finn with just two bowl left each. Finn bowled and knocked down 5 pins and with his last bowl he needed to go knock down the other 5 pins. He walked back to get his bowling ball and then pointed at me and said. " You are going down Miss Berry" Then turned around and bowled. Only knocking down 4 pins. "Ok Rachel you need to get a Strike to win" Artie said as he was the one keep the scores. I walked down to where the ball and looked back at Finn and poked my tongue out at him. Then I took hold of that Pink bowling ball that i inist on playing with everytime we come bowling. I walked forward and bowled. Watching it, hoping...and then... it knocked 1 pin...then 2...then 3 and STRIKE!. "IT LOOKS LIKE MISS BERRY JUST BEAT YOUR ASS FINN" Puck said. As I started jumping up and down. I ran up to Finn and Shouted to him. "In your face Finn" and started jumping up and down again. "Well done Rach". Finn said giving me another kiss. We all changed our shoes and Finn had to help me again. "So Rachel when is your next scan2 Blaine asked as he got his shoes. "In thursday after school" I said as I started getting up finn help.

" Can you guys stop talking so we can go and eat" Kurt said as all of us made our way to the exit. " I love you rach" Finn said s he help me in his trunk. "I love you too Finn" as he planted another kiss on my lips.

**There you go guys another chapter =].**

**I hope you liked it. I am so sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes**

**Please review. I love reading them. Lets get it up to 45 reviews please. =]**

**Thanks love you all.**

**Also Happy thanksgiving to america. I know it late !**

**From Leah XXXX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to let people know about this story. Mercedes, brittany and santana did not join the troublestones and sam did not come back. YET! =] Someone from Rachels and Finn past come up in the this or the next chapter so look out =] for him.!**

**Chapter 15**

Everything has been going great. School has been ok but now all the school knows and I am getting werid looks from people. My dads have not wanted to talk to me and I heard around town that they are moving!. Things at Finn's house is great too. **UNTIL! I WENT TO THE CHOIR ROOM ON THURSDAY AND WALKED TO SEE SOMETHING THAT BROKE MY HEART.**

**I saw** so** so called boyfriend kissing a girl. But not just a girl , his ex girlfriend Quinn Farbary.**

**Finn P.O.V**

20 mintues before rachel walked in.

I was in the Choir room waiting for Rachel so that we could go to lunch and then to Glee club,English and Spainish. I was waiting by the Piano when someone put their hands over my eye and they said. "Guess who , she pretty , hot and a size 6". "Quinn is that" I said turning around to look at her. "Right guess lover boy so as your prize you get to kiss me" She said coming to towards me. "Quinn no ,you know I love Rachel so get you just get out of here." I said stepping way from her. " NO Finn I know you want me , not that size 12 whale that look like a fat ugly elephant. I know you want me the size 6 blonde and has a great body." But before I could answer she planted her lips on mine.

"You Jerk" I hear OMG that rachel voice. "I trusted you Finn and you betrayed it." rachel said as I finally pulled Quinn off of me.

"No Rachel it was not want it look like , she kissed me." Finn said coming towards me. "If that now what you say Finn "Quinn said with a smile on her face. I went towards Rachel to try to talk to her."No don't you touch me, I don't want to be with you anymore if you can kiss someone else. When I found out I was pregrant , I was happy that we were Finally going to start a family, Good...b...y...e F...iii...nn.n..n." I said I looked at Finn right in the face, then I turned around and ran as fast as I could. "Rachel wait please" Finn shouted.

I ran out to the parking lot and looked around for my car. Oh yeah I don't bring my car anymore, I always ride with Finn. I can't call my dad's they would only have said I told you so, can't call Carole or Burt they would only make me go back and talk to Finn and I don't want to talk to him now. Plus it the middle of the school day.

I looked around the car park to see if i could get a ride when I saw the new guy, when I saw rory, who I meet once and is one on the members of the new directions but he has not been their for a few days because he has been ill.

"Hey Rory" I said running towards him "Oh hi Rachel" Rory said turning around. "Could you drop me at Finn house please." I said stopping right in front of him.

"Yoou do know that it is the middle of the school day right, I know that you a 100% precent record for your attendance." Rory said. " You know what I don't care about my record I just want to get the hell out of the school for today." I said

"Well then miss berry your taxi awaits" He said walking to his car. "Thanks" I said giggling.

"So why do you want to go home ?, why do you want to get the hell out of the school?" Rory said coming out of the parkiling lot.

"I need to get away for here, I need to get away from Finn. I decided I am going to go to New York for a few day and get away from here. I just need space. I need to go and get a fresh start for my babies and I. I have phoned the doctor so that she can bring appointment forward. Then I am going." I said looking straight ahead, then i looked out of the window and saw that I was crying.

"Are you not going to tell Finn about any of this?, you not going to tell about the new appointment." Rory said pulling up to the Hudson house. "Oh yes I will but not yet." "Hey rory please don't tell Finn, i need to do this for myself" I said getting out of his car. "Bye Rachel and good luck" rory said moving away from the house.

20 mintues later

Ok I have a new appointment 1.00 and a coach to go to New York City at 2.30. The time for the apppointment, It took me 30 mintues to get to the doctors. I was sitting in the waiting holding my belly and just crying. "Mrs Rachel Berry the doctor will you now." The nurse said coming out.

"Thanks" I said as I walked into the room."Hi there Rachel ,how r u today?"The doctor said coming into the room. "I am getting bye thanks.".I said smiling. "So where your boyfriend Finn today?" The doctor said as she was getting her stuff ready. "He is not my boyfriend ant more , I am sorry to be rude but can we get this over with, I have a Coach to catch at 2. I am going to New York for a few days." I said smiling at her trying to hold back the tears. "I am sorry to hear about finn. Lets get going. "The doctor said.

"As you might know this cream with me a bit cold" she said smiling. "Ok here are the two babies heads, 4 hands, 4 feets and 80 fingers and toes. So would you like to know the sexes of the babies today" The doctor said looking at me. "Yes please" I said crying knowing that the babies are ok. " Ok lets see here... Baby 1 is a Girl and Baby 2 is also a girl. Well done Miss Berry you have to Healthy babies girls."She to me as she wiped of the jelly of my belly. "How many pictures would you like today?"She said as I started getting up from the chair" " 5 please" I said and "see you in 5 Weeks"

30 Mintues later and all I have to do now is say goodbye because I can't do it Face to Face. So I think that I will leave a picture on the twins.

**Writing under the picture.**

_I throught that you would like to see a new picture of your two beautiful **baby girls**. They will always know you Finn. I will always love you because you gave me to two best gifts I could ever want. So thank you and Good bye. I hope you and Quinn are happy together._

Before I relies I was crying.

SO HERE I COME NEW YORK!

**So sorry for the bad grammer and not updating for ages.**

** Hey guys Happy Late Christmas I hope you had a great time. **

**PLUS a Happy New Year 2012. **

**Please Review! Tell me what you thing.**

**Plus I need Girl names .**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Finn's P.O.V

I have to find Rachel after she saw Quinn kissing me. I went running after her but, I could'nt see her. Got into my truck and started looking for Rachel.

After 2 hours of looking. I had called her about 25 times. I putted over to the side of the road. "Come on Rach were are you." I put my head onto the steering my phone rang.

_Forever yours, Faithfully..._

Oh My God maybe that Rachel. I got it out of my jacket pocket as saw the caller ID.

_Rory calling.._

"Hello Rory" I said as I pressed the accept button. "Rory it is not a good time at the monment, I need to find Rachel sorry." I said as I put my head into my hands.

"NO Finn don't hang up, thats why I am calling you. I know where Rachel is going" Rory said. "What do you mean where she is going!. I shouted at him. " I dropped her at your house, she said that she was bringing the appointment forward.. She didn't want me to tell you Finn she wanted to do this for herself. Then... then she said she was going away for a few days. I tried to get her to tell you." Oh no Rachel is going to go to New York I need to go after her.

"Hey Rory, for telling and for everything you did. Do you know where she is going?." I said." No Finn sorry she ever said". " Thanks Rory, but I have to go." I put my Truck into gear and I started heading to the one place that I can get answers from the doctors.

_25 mintues later_

" Hi there My name is Finn Hudson, I need to know has my Girlfriend Rachel Berry had her appointment here yet." I said as I walked up to the front desk. "I am sorry sir but I can't give you that information. " The girl said.

"Well let me talk to Dr Simmons then please." I said walking towards the door to the Doctors room. " I am sorry sir but you can't go in there, she is with a paient." She said walking in front of the door. " I don't want to be rude, but can you move." I said as I gave her a push.

" As you..." the doctor was saying as I walked in. "I am so sorry to disturb but I really need to talk to Dr Simmons, its about Rachel." I said looking at her right in her eyes. " Please" I said I could feel the tears coming into my eyes. "I am so sorry Dr Simmons but he just came in here, I could'nt stop him. Do you want me to phone the poilce". The girl behind the desk had said. I didn't relies she had come in. " No it ok Becky, Mr hudson here is ok. Just go back to work please." The doctor said without taking her eyes off me.

"Please excue me a mintue Miss North, I will be back in a mintue. Mr Hudson please follow me outside." Dr Simmons said coming towards us

We both walked out of her office and then outside to the parking lot. "I am so sorry Dr Simmons but I need to know, has Rachel been here." I said coming towards her.

"Yes she did Mr Hudson, she did she came to me at 1." She looking up at me. " Well then are my babies ok?, is she ok?. Did she find out what we are having?" I said to her.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you, Paient confidently. I am sorry but I have to go."She said making her way but towards the door. "Please Dr Simmons. I need to know where she is can't you tell me anything.?" I said stepping in front on her.

"OK Mr Hudson the only thing I can tell you, is she was leaving for New York at 2.30 and she had made a appointment to see me in 5 weeks time." She said.

"Thank you" I shouted as I started running towards my truck. I started up my truck and was heading towards my house. I am going to go to New York, I have to fix this. She said that Rachel got a coach at 2.30 now is is almost 7.00. I am going to pack.

I arrived and ran upstairs to mine and Rachel bedroom. Where I saw that her Pink suitcase and some of her clothes were gone. I got my rugsack out from under the bed. Got some clothes from my wardrode and then ran downstairs. Got my Laptop that was on the kicthen table and got directions to New York from here. As I was waiting for them to Print I saw a letter with my name on it. I opened it and saw that it was an sonogram of Rachel's appointment. With Writing under it.

_I throught that you would like to see a new picture of your two beautiful **baby girls**. They will always know you Finn. I will always love you because you gave me to two best gifts I could ever want. So thank you and Good bye. I hope you and Quinn are happy together._

Oh my god I am having two baby girls. I love them and Rachel so much. I have to go and get her. I grabbed the picture and put it into my jacket pocket. Then I grabbed and my bag. Off to New York I go.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V<p>

I arrived at New York City a little before 10. I was so excited and tried at the same time. The bus was 7 hours long and I had a really good think about everything. Me and Finn, NDAYA (sorry if it spelled wrong), the babies. Maybe I over reacted a bit after seeing Finn and Quinn kissing. Maybe there was a really good explaination. I am going to go back home, I am here to get some spare, to destress and to plan for our future.

I got of the bus at the bus station and looked around for the nearest hotel. I looked around and saw a guy, I went up to him to ask for some help. " Erm excuse sorry to disturb you but I was just wondering if you might know where the nearest hotel from here was please." I saw tapping him on his shoulder. " Erm yes there... Rachel" he said turning around. "Oh My God Jesse" This is one person I did not want to see again, not after all them happen and not now I am Pregrant with Finn babies. "What are you doing in New York, I throught that I saw the last of you at Nationals last year.". I said backing up from him. "I was going to ask you the same question Rachel.". "I came here for a hoilday really, to destress, why and I even telling you, can you just tell me where a Hotel is please."" I am really tried Jesse and my feet her, I just got off a 7 hour trip from Ohio.(don't know how long it actually takes to get to New York from Ohio, so I just made it up). Please just tell me where a Hotel is." I said looking at in straight in his eyes.

"OK Rachel there is one about 10 Mintues from here." Jesse said pointing in the directions it is. " Thanks" I said as I started walking away from him. Ok Rachel, you are in a city, that you don't know and you are looking for a hotel great. " Hey Rachel, do you want me to show you where it is. I don't want you being out on your own. I am a good bloke you know." Jesse said coming towards me. "I don't think so Jesse, I can find it on my own thanks." I said as I started walking away from him. " Rachel please, I don't want anything to happen to you". It is nice of him, I don't know where it is and It not just me that I am looking out for it my two girls as well. Luckily you, can't see my bump through the coat I am wearing. " O...k, But all you are doing is taking me there. OK. I said giving Jesse a dragger look.

"Ok follow me" Jesse said walking beside me. " So what are you doing here, then Rachel?." Jesse said as we turned the corner. " I am just here to Relax and destress. the past few weeks have be stressful for me." Why am I even telling him this after he was such an arse to me. " Oh really ok. So why you been so stressed then?". Jesse said looking at me." Jesse I don't think that it any of your busniess." Jesse then stopped and then I stopped and he looked at me. " I bet I know, You finally dump that low life of a boyfriend of yours Finn." He said as he came towards and kissed me. It took me a few seconds to relies what was happening. I pushed him away from me and slapped him round the face. "NO ACTUALLY ME AND FINN ARE HAPPY, AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY. NO NOT A BABY WE ARE HAVING TWINS." I am not going to tell that I am not talking to Finn at the monment. " Thanks for taking me this far, Jesse but I think I take it from here" I said as walked away from him and saw the hotel in sight.

"He knocked you up" Jesse said as he came running up to me. "Yes but I don't know why it is any of your business" I said as I started walking away from him. " I think it is my business, I care about you Rachel." he said coming towards me. " NO JUST GO JESSE."

I started running away from him. I ran towards the hotel and inside the the front desk. " Hello there Miss I welcome to the Bale's hotel. How may I help you" Said the guy at the front desk. " Hello there I would like hotel room please sir"I said. " Ok Miss lets see want me got here. " he said looking at the computer screen. " Yes we have one room left. Room 9, one bedroom. How many nights Miss". He said looking up at me. " 3 night please." I said. " Ok that we be 150 dollar a night. Would you like to pay now or later" He said " Now please" I said " OK So that would be 350 dollar please. Are you going to pay by card or cash." " Card" I said.

5 mintues later.

The bellboy showed me to my room and tipped him 10 dollars. When I got inside I just layed on the bed and started crying. All I wanted was Finn . I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I looked as saw that I had 20 Missed calls, but I could'nt keep my eyes open.

* * *

><p>Finn's P.O.V<p>

When I finally made it to New York in was 2am in the Morning. I wasn't going to sleep until I knew where Rachel was fine. I pulled over and got out of the car. I decide to call Rachel hopefully, her phone will be on. I pressed the call button.

All of sudden it started ringing. RING...RING...RING...RING.

"Erm Hello" She answered, she sounded as just woke up." Rachel babe it me Finn" I said almost crying knowing that she was crying. " Finn I am so sorry, I didn't mean to me so mean." She said crying. "Shhh babe it ok."I said. " Finn I am in New York I wish you were here, all I want is to have one of your bear hugs." She said.

"Guess what babe, I am in New York too. The doctor told me where you were. I needed to know you were ok. Where are you babe and I will give you one of my Finny bear hugs." I said laughing. I could hear her laughing too. " I am in a hotel call Bale's Hotel. " She said. " OK babe I will be there in about 10 mintues.2 I got into my trunk and looked at the map for New York and located the Bale's Hotel on it. " Oh my the way Rach" I said as I started my truck. " Yeah" She said sounding more happy. " I love you and my two baby girls. See you very soon" I said as I move my truck out of the car parking space. " We love you too Finn Hudson."

15 Mintues later.

I pull up outside the Bale's Hotel. I got out of my truck, grabbed my bag and gave my keys to a guy that parks them. He gave me a ticket. Then I ran inside.

" Hi there I am wondering what room Miss Rachel Berry In please" I said walking to the Front desk. " Yes Sir, She is in room 9. You go up the stairs 2nd floor and last door on the right." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said as I ran up the stairs towards Rachel. Got up to the second floor and I got to the room 9 and knocked.

She came to the door. I looked up at her , I walked into the room and kissed her, I dropped my bag. I pushed the door closed with my foot and we walked back to her bed.

We had a passion make-out session. I pulled away from Rachel and just looked at her. When did I become so lucky. " Rach I am so sorry about the thing with Quinn, she kissed me, I swear it didn't mean anything to me. I love you and are girls." I saw as I moved my hand to her face and I wiped away the tears. "I know I guess I just overreacted. My emotionals have been all over the place because of this pregranie." I said smiling at Finn. " Rachel you got to know you and are the girls are my world. I will ever kiss another girl ever. I promise. I will ever keep anything from you again." I said smiling back at her.

" I know that you would ever kiss anyone." I said looking at rache; big brown eyes. " Erm Finn before you say anymore, I need to tell you something. You can't overreact. Ok. Promise me." She said sitting up on the bed. "OK Rach I promise." I said sitting next to her.

"Well ...erm...I saw Jesse kissed me." she said without looking at me." WHAT DO YOU MEAN JESSE KISSED YOU." I said standing and walking around the room.

"When I got here, I didn't know where the nearest hotel was, so then I asked someone and then that someone turned out to be Jesse. He then he showed me the way. Then he kissed me. When it happen, I pushed him away and slapped him. I swear you to Finn, that all that happen. I love you and I love these babies. I told him where to go Finn. As soon as it happen, all I wanted you to do was to hug me and to tell me, that you love me. Finn please forgive me. Please I love you."

I had my back to her. I am so going to kill Jesse St James but all that matters now is me , Rachel and our girls. " I forgive you" I said as I started walking towards her. I kissed her. She I started pulling her top off. God I love Make-up Sex.

**There you go guys another chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I am so happy when I found out that Rachel and Finn were going to be back for Season 4. **

**I was so loved the Yes/No epsiode. I want Rachel to say yes. SO please Rachel Say YES!**

**Review! Please. **

**I want to get more reviews.**

**I hope to update soon.**

**Thanks =]**

**Love Leahxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Finn's P.O.V

Waking up, I looked around at where I was. Then I relived what happen last night, I looked down at Rachel sleeping with her head on my chest and her belly resting just above mine. I so glad that I came to New York to find her because I had a amazing night with my girl. I kissed the top of her head and then looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. Oh my god today is a Friday and it a school day and if forgot to tell my mum that I was going to New York, I bet that she will be worried sick. I got up careful as I did not want to wake up Rachel as she looked so peaceful sleeping. I looked around for my jeans on the floor as our clothes were everywhere. I finally located my jeans and grab my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

_10 Missed Calls Mom_

_5 Missed Calls Burt_

_5 Missed Calls Kurt_

_2 Missed Calls Puck_

_1 Missed Call Mr Shue_

_7 New voicemail messages_

Oh great my Mom is going to kill me! I looked a Rachel again to see if she was still sleeping and then I walked into out bathroom to call my Mom. I closed the toliet lid and sat down.

Beep...Beep

"Mom hi it me" I said in a calm relaxed voice. "Oh my god Finn do you know what I have been going through here, I have been worried sick about you. When Mr Figgins called last night to say that you afternoon lesson. I through something was wrong. I almost called the Police FINN. Luckly Burt said that I should give it more time. What have you been doing?, where are you? and why did you skip school?. You better have a good explanation that we not get to grounded for a year when you get back here!." My Mom said shouting at my down the phone.

"Mom look I am sorry that I didn't tell you I was going it was the spare of the monment thing. I'm in New York" I said.

"W...H...A...T!" My Mom shouted down the phone even more. "What do you mean you are in New York, Why are you even there and is Rachel with you?" She said trying her to sound a lot calmer.

"Listen Mom is cut a long story short, Rach saw Quinn kiss me in the Choir room and then she ran away. She went to the appointment with to the doctors about the babies, to find out the sexies. Then she was going to New York for a couple of days, because of everything that happen and I could'nt stay at home, knowing that she was here on her own. Plus I didn't what to leave it the way that it was between us. I just need to talk to her. I really am sorry for not tell you mom but I needed to make sure that everything was ok. Rachel and the Babies are my life I would be nothing without them. I just needed to make it right." I said quickly because I just wanted to get it out.

"You know what Finn?" She said "What?" I said " You are going to be one amazing dad to your two beautiful babies. I think that you were stupid for letting Quinn kiss you. I also know you Finn and I know that you love Rachel a lot and that you needed to make this right. I think that you are so luckly to have someone who loves you as much as I do. Just promise me that next time you go on a spare of the monment trip or whatever you call it , that you call me ok!. It will stop me from worrying about you! Plus knowing that you are with Rachel I know that you will be fine. You are a good boy Finn. I love you." as she was saying this I could hear her start to cry. Which made me cry.

"Thanks mom and I love you too. I am sorry again" I said laughing. " I know you are Finn" She said laughing too. " Mom, errm, me and Rachel will are going to stay here for a couple of days, just to make us both feel better because we have both been stressed about school, us, the babies and everything that has happen over the last few days. I promise you that we will be home before starts on Monday. I just really think that me and Rachel need this." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Ermmmmm... Ok Finn that fine. Just as long as you are back in time for school on Monday and if you are not then you will be in big trouble Mister!." My Mom said laughing. "Thanks Mom you are the best." I said smiling. "Have a nice time and don't get into trouble, I know what you kids are like. O and Finn can I ask you a quick question before you go?" My Mom said sounding a bit nervous. "Yeah sure mom anything."I said.

"Erm you know before when you said that Rachel made a Appointment to see the doctor about the babies and that she found out the sexies of them." She said perking up a bit. I think I know where this is going but I just want to see what she is going to say. "Yeah I did mom" "Well erm I was just wondering what my two new grandbabies are going to be?" she said. I knew that was what she was going to ask me. Should i tell her or should I just wait for Rachel so will can tell her together. I sure that Rachel will not mind if I just tell my mom.

"PLEASE PLEASE FINN TELL ME!."she said begging me. "Ok mom I will tell you but you can't tell Kurt or Burt, not until we tell them ok. "I said smiling at hearing how happy she was getting. "OK I swear i won't tell." She said almost shouting it.

"You are getting to beautiful grand...Daugthers to spoil". I said smiling even more. "Yessssssssssss!" I all I could hear over the other line. "Mom be quick or Kurt and Burt a going to hear. "I said trying to shh her. "I am so sorry I just so exicted I am getting to Granddaugthers and they are my First grandkids. This actually makes me feel like a Grandma now. Thanks Finn and tell Rachel I said thanks as well, for bringing one of the best gifts into this life other then yourselves of course." She said trying to keep her excited in. "Listen Mom I have got to go and Wake up Miss Berry because I just looked at the clock and it a quather to 2 , I have been talking to you for almost an hour and I think someone might be has got three mouths to feed Now. Love Ya MOM. Bye." I said getting up as I started to walk towards the bathroom door. "Bye Finn and Thank again Love ya too."

I closed the phone and then walked out of the bathroom and looked at Rachel. She looked so sweet and peaceful, how can I wake her up. I think I am freshner up for my babies. I walked over to where I dumped my bag last night by the door when me and Rach were passionatly make out before things got... you know. I grab it walked back into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Rachel's P.O.V

I woke up and looked around the place trying to remember where I was. Then I heard the shower on and remember last time. Finn and me. I bend over the side on the bed and found Finn top and up it on. His tops are so big on and and long that they got down just past my butt. I looked over at the clock and saw that it said 2:06 in the afternoon. Wow I can't believe we even slept for that long, but now I think of it I dont think we did fall asleep properly until at least 7 in the morning.

I then turned over and looked at my phone that was on the nightstand.

_5 Missed Calls Carole_

_3 Missed Calls Kurt_

_2 Missed Calls Blaine_

_2 Missed Calls Mercedes_

_1 Missed Calls Mr Shue_

_7 Voicemail messages_

_4 Text messages._

I decided that it would be best to look at the texts messages. Finn probably called his mom and told her he was here. Oh god please tell me he told her.

_Hey baby girl, I am getting worried about u, u are normally at glee club and you are not hope that you and babies are fine. Get back to me thxs keep safe diva, love ya mercedes xxxxx_

_Rachel where r u? Carole is getting worried, both you and Finn just disappeared without telling us. Please I am worried. Kurt xxxxxxx_

_Please Rachel, we are all getting worried now kurtXXX_

_Hi Rachel is was lovely meeting you again yesterday, =] Maybe if you have some time we could meet for lunch or something. I don't care if you are pregrant, I will raise the kids as my own. I don't care about Finn. He will never find Rachel. I love you. Get back to me sometime. maybe see you around Jesse xxxx._

Why has Jesse St James texted me and how did he get my number?

_Go away and leave me alone. How did you get my number?. Just to let you know that Finn is here in New York and I told him how you kissed me and he is not happy. You better be careful because if he sees you. He will not be happy and I might not stop him. Don't contant me again, if you do I will tell Finn and Puck and they will find you. Bye and have a nice life Rachel XX_

There that sounds ok. I heard the shower being turned off. I see Finn walking out in tracksuit bottoms and mckinly high hoodie.

"Oh hey babe" Finn said as he saw me wake. He came over and gave me a kiss on the lips. " I missed you, we need to get some lunch or should I say Brunch. Then maybe we could explore the city for a little while if you are not that tried" he said sitting up next to me in the bed. " But before that I was just wondering if maybe I could go for a run. 10 Mintues tops. You know I can think better when I am running. " He said looking at my with his puppy dogs, that I can't say no to.

"OK OK you can go for a run. I have got to text kurt and Mercedes and your mom anyway. Plus I can make myself beautiful for you by the time you get back and then we can go for Brunch." I said smiling.

"Thanks babe, oh and my the way I called my mom about 20 mintues ago. But you can still text her of you want and I will see you in about 10 Mintues Miss Berry." He said giving one more kiss before heading towards the door. "Love You Rachel" He said as he was opening. " Love you too Finn" I said looking at him in the eyes. Him giving me that look that I know he really does love me." Bye" He said as he was closing the door.

I looked down at my phone and saw that I had a new Message from Jesse.

_I am not scared of them. Jesse._

_You should be!_ Is all I texrted back.

_Hey Kurt. I am ok, I am with Finn. You would never guess where I am... I am in New York. I am so sorry I had you worried. Just really needed time to think. =] Oh and I found out the sexies of the babies. Tell everyone I said Hi and I will see them soon Bye Love you Rachel xxxx_

_Hey Mercedes. You are probably in school. I just wanted to say I was OK. I am in New York with Finn. Tell everyone I am ok and that I will be back soon. Love ya Diva XXXXX_

_Hi Carole I know Finn has called you. But I justed wanted to text you and tell you that I am ok and so are the babies hope you did'nt worry to much. Love you P.S here is a picture of your new two Granddaugthers xxxx_

As soon as I finished writing Carole text and sent it to her. I had a new text from Kurt.

_So happy to heard that you are alive Miss Berry! OMG RACHEL! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT THE SEXIES OF THE BABIES ARE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Love ya too. P.S New York I should of through you would be there. =] xxxx_

_OK OK OK I will tell you!. Here I am senting you a picture of them. Your two n...ieces. They are girls. Both of them xxxx_

A second later.

_OMG YOU ARE HAVING GIRLS. WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK. I LOVE YOU RACHEL. THESE TWO GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE SPOILED ROTTEN =] THANKS YOU MADE MY DAY. XXXXX _

Time for me to get in the shower.

5 mintues later I had washed my hair, put it in pony tail. I was wearing ski pants as they are the only thing that looks ok on me and a I love music top. Plus one of Finns hoodies.

I looked at my phone again as I was waiting for Finn to come back and saw that I had a new Message from Carole.

_Oh my they are beautiful I hope you don't mind but Finn told me what they were. I am so excited to be having to grandkids. I love you just like a daugther Rachel. So thank you. Enjoy your time in New York and see you on Sunday xxx._

I love Carole like a Mom too. She has been more then a Mom to me then my own Mom. Before I relies i was crying. Finn came into our room and saw me crying and came over to me right away.

"Oh my god Rach are you ok, is it the babies?" He said looking at me in the eyes. " No I am fine " I said looking at him too. " Then why are you crying" he said. " Because I am happy you idiot" I said smiling. " Oh" He sais smiling too. "I have a present for you" he looking at me. Then he got an envelope out of his back pocket. " here" he said

I open it and OMG FINN GOT ME TICKETS TO WICKED!.

"Wow Finn, thank you" I said getting up of the bed and went over a kissed him. " They are for tonight, I thought as we are in New York and we were not able to see it last time. That this time you could." He said. " You are amazing you know that." I said giving him another kiss on the lips.

_"Now_ Miss Berry lets go and have some brunch." he said making his way downstairs. I took out my phone , text kurt and updated my Facebook status.

_Kurt Guess what Finn just got me! Tickets to see Wicked! =] xxx_

**_I have the most amazing BF. We are in New York for a few days and he just got me tickets to Wicked =] Love you Finn xxx_ **Rachel 3 mintues ago. Tagged Finn Hudson.

**12 likes. 5 comments**

**_So luckly. Have an amazing time _**Blaine 30 seconds ago.

**_That show is made for you Rachel. That will be you that everyone is going to see in Wicked in a few Years Time. Have an amazing time. Love ya xxxx_** Mercedes 20 Seconds.

**_Only the best for My Girl xxxx_ **Finn 10 seconds ago

**_So jealous!. That our show! Blaine this is what I want for my Birthday! have Fun. Buy me a t-shirt XXXXXXXX_** Kurt Hummel 8 seconds ago.

**_Don't care!. But happy to know you are ok Man Hands. Have Fun =] XXXX_** Santana 5 seconds ago.

I am so happy to have Friends like them =]

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. I hope to have another up by tomorrow! if Not Sunday it will be.**

**I watched to winter Finale, On my Own and Wow!**

**Hope Quinns ok. Hope Rachel and Finn will get married.**

**Even through I am in the Uk and it not on here yet. I watched it online.**

**Hope you like this chapter please review!**

**Thanks leah XXXX**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finn is taking me to see Wicked. He told me to look nice but every bloody think that I wear makes me look like a beach whale!. What do you expect Rachel you are 3 months pregrant!. Plus my bump is really noticeable because I am having twins. I didn't pack anything nice to wear!

I walked over to bed and fell on top of it. "I am not going" I said as soon as my head was buried in the pillow. "What Rach, you have to go,you always wanted to. Why don't you want to go anyway?"Finn said coming to sit on the bed. I took my head out of the pillow and turned around and looked at Finn. "I look horrible in everything, plus I didn't bring anything to wear to out in anyway." I said on the verge of crying. "Rachel listen to me , I know that the last few days have been not like you wanted. But I me and you just need time to ourselves. Plus I spent a lot on money on these tickets so you are going. You will look beautiful in anything you where and don't you ever say that you look like a whale again, because you are not you just a pretty pregnant girl ok!" Finn said putting his hand on my cheek.

"OK" I said "The only thing is that I don't have anything to wear!" I said coming closer to Finn. "You must have one dress in your suitcase that you brought with you!". Finn said. Yeah there most be something in there. I walked over to my suitcase and took a lot inside. I have a few ok dress to wear. "Rachel it is 6.00 and the sh25ow starts at 7.30, so I think we should start getting changed now". Finn said coming towards me and put his arms around my waist. " I love you Rach!" he said kissing the side of my neck. " I love you too. I should go in the shower." I said walking towards it.

* * *

><p>25 mintues later me and Finn were both dressed. Him wearing black jeans, black shirt , shoes and jacket. If i do say so myself he looks sexy and I am getting really turned on. Me I am wearing a purple dress with a black bow in the middle, with a white jacket and white high heels. I think I look ok<p>

"Rach come on or we are going to be later we have 45 mintues to get there" Finn shouted into the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom. "Ok OK keep your head on I am here" I said walking towards the mirror. " Wow rachel you look amazing. Plus I think that you look even more sexy , now that you can see your bump." Finn came over to me and put his hands on my bump. "I love being able to see them now, at least you are not too big. But I love knowing that people can see that you are pregnant and that I was the one that made you pregnant." Finn said smiling. " Love my three favourtive girls" Finn said. "and we love you too. If we don't go know then we will be late lets go Hudson." I said pulling him towards the door.

We got at the thearte at 7.10. " Hey Rachel lets take a picture of us in front of the thearte. " Finn said taking my hand. " Yeah that would be great. We can put it in are memory album." I said looking up at the Big wicked sign. "Erm excue me sir would you be able to take a picture of me and my girlfriend please" Finn said walking up to a guy. "Yeah sure" The Guy said. Finn gave him is Iphone and then walked towards and put one hand around my waist and one hand on my bump.

"Smile" The guy said and we both smiled. "Hey thanks man" Finn said after the guy finish taking our photo.

_**Me and My lovely beautiful girlfriend at Wicked!. =]**_Finn 3 mintues ago. Tagged Rachel Berry.

**15 likes 3 comments.**

_You too look amazing and so happy. Enjoy and tell me everything about it when you get home xxx Mercedes 50 seconnds ago._

_Lovin the photo XXXXX Artie 24 seconds._

_Why are you too in front of a Wicked poster? Brittany 7 seconds ago_

Me and Finn made our way inside the thearte. When we saw a guy selling programmes. "I will have two programmes please" Finn said walking up to him. I walked away from Finn and towards where they sold the Wicked stuff. "Can I have a four wicked top in a three in a small and one medium please" I said to the cashier. That mine, kurt, blaine and mercedes present done. I also saw a top that said. "popular". OMG that is so Santana. "Can I also have a Popular top in a small please" I said "and erm..." I said looking around "2 wicked poster and a CD please. "That will be $48.00 dollar please" As I paid for the tops and stuff, finn came up to me. "OMG Rach I throught something had happen to you, I went to buy programmes and then I turned around and you were gone." Finn said in a hurry. "Sorry I just wanted tp buy some tops and stuff for the guys. Plus Kurt would of killed me if I didn't get him one. "i said smiling at him. "Come on we better go and take our seats it going to start soon. " Finn said and started to walk towards the door. I walked behind him and took my phone out and texted Kurt.

_Brought you a top! and a poster. Also brought blaine a top!. Just about to go in. Cnt wait will tell how it is after. love ya xxxxxx_

2 hours late and it over. I dont want it to be over it was amazing. I want to see it again. Finn looked over at me " What did you think" he said taking up hand as we were going down the stairs. " "Amazing, thank you so much babe". I said stopping at the end of the road and I kissed him.

"Lets go to dinner the night still young. It only 9 o'clock. Come on Rach Please!" Finn said to me as we kept kissing more and more. "Ok". As Finn and I were walking to the restuart I took out my phone and saw that I had a new message from Blaine and Kurt.

_Thank you Diva. I will love you forever. How was it?. Was it as good as I can imagne?" Love you xxxx Kurt_

_Kurt told me that you brought me a top from Wicked. Hey thanks Rachel. hope you are having a g8 time =] xxxx Blaine xxxx._

A hour later me and Finn were sitting at the restuart before where we went for our work date. In the window seat. Me eating vegan pasta, plus coke. Finn eating some sort of meat dish.

"Finn thanks for today, You are the best boyfriend in the world. I don't deserve you. Come here" I said leaning towards Finn over the table and giving him a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Rachel." "Erm Rachel Can I ask you something?" Finn said, he starting to look a bit nervous. " Of course." Finn then took my hand and said "Rachel you know I love you, we have had our ups and down in the last few years but we have always made it back to each other. You are giving two of the best gifts ever Rachel. Two Amazing daugthers that are going to be spoil and loved so much. " Finn then got down on one knee, took a box out of his jacket pocket . "Miss Rachel Berry will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Finn said by this time he had tears in his eyes. "Yes"I said. "Of course I will" I said getting off the chair and into Finn arms. Giving him the most passionate Kiss that I have given him for ages. Finn put the ring on my finger and then kissed me again. Everyone in the resuaruart was cheering.

"Take me back to our hotel room Mr Hudson." I said looking into his eye.

**Went from 'being in a relationship' to Finn Hudson to 'Engaged' to Finn Hudson. Rachel Berry 5 mintues ago.**

**20 likes. 4 comments 1 dislike.**

**It about time, you already knocked her up. Really happy for you guys Puck 50 seconds ago**

**Finn is making the worse decided of his Life. He will be crawling back to me sooner or later you just watch Rachel! Quinn 45 seconds ago.**

**So happy for you guys xxx Just forget about her up there ^^^. She is just jealous! Hope you have a great rest of your trip XXX Mercedes 25 seconds ago.**

**WHAT! :O Kurt 10 seconds ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter sorry of not good as the others.<strong>

**I saw wicked in the west end a 2 years ago and loved it. I jsut wanted to bring to the story please review.**

**Need more reviews! PLease love ya all. xxx**

**Leahxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Today is Wednesday. Today the day that we promise to go home. I don't wanna I wanna stay here with Finn and Our Girls. I have to tell Finn that I want to come back. I want to make our life here. Ohio is my home for now until we finish senior year. I wanna be on that broadway stage with my three favourtive people watching me.

I opened my eyes to see the sunshine coming through the windows. I then looked at my phone and saw that it was 9:00, if I wanna start my life here then I have got to go and get it. Me and Finn are meant to be leaving at 2 in the afternoon, so I have enough time to go and get us an appartment. I looked down at my hand and saw that I have an engagement ring on my finger. Then the memory of last came back to me. Wicked,The Resturant. Everything. I looked over at Finn and just smiled. I got of the bed and walked into the bathroom to get into the shower.

20 mintues later

I was dressed in a part of jogging bottoms that Finn brought me so I can be comfortable when I am at home. I said to him that I would never wear them but he knew i would. I also put on my wicked top from last night and then I put on one of Finn hoodies. I then looked at Finn and he was still fast asleep. He looks so peaceful sleeping. He has been up a lot later and plus he has a hold lot of driving to do later today. Finn does not like me driving he thinks it will hurt the babies. He was so protective over me. I am going to leave Finn a note that I am going to look at appartments.

_To my wonderful Fiancee_

_I hope that you have an amazing sleep. I am going to go and make our furture. _

_I am going to look at appartments for us. 3 bedrooms so that Kurt and Blaine can stay over as well._

_I love you my big tall football player._

_lots of love _

_Soon to be Mrs Hudson_

I put the note onto the pillow next to me. I then kissed him on the cheek. "Love you finny"I said walking out the door.

As I walked out the door I walked up to the front desk and ask him of they knew where the nearest estate agents was so I could look for appartments.(sorry but I don't know what the appartment people are call in america I know them in England as estate agents so I am going to keep it as that). He said that there was one about 10 mintues away and gave me the directions.

As I walked out of the hotel and towards the estate agents place. I saw Jesse just sitting on his car like he was waiting for someone to come out. I don't think he relies that I just walked out , so i just walked straight pass him hoping that he will not look up. But he did.

"Rachel" He said once he saw me walking away from him. "Hey I have been waiting out here all night and most of this morning just to get you on your own. You always seem to be with Finn" He said as he started to walk up to me. I turned around to look at his face. "What do you want Jesse, Like I said on my text I don't want anything to do with you. SO if you don't mind I have somewhere to been. " I said walking straight pass him. "The thing is Rachel is that when you got here you were all upset and stressed and I guess that I just wanted to make sure that you are ok. Because if seem like after our kissed that you seemed a lot happier." Jesse said walking right up to me with a smile on his face. "NO, you what to know the real reason I am so happy now is because Finn is here with me and our two babies and you know what else. We are going to be getting married." I said showing him my ring. " He proposed to you and you said yes, Wow you really have ruined your life. ".He said looking a bit shocked. " I told Finn that you kissed me and he is not happy and if he ever see you again then he kicked your ass and you know what I might not stop him." I said marching away from him with a smile on my face.

Great he has made me 5 mintues late. Thanks very much Jesse St James.

* * *

><p>Finn P.O.V<p>

I woke up and looked to my right and was surprised that Rachel was not there. I then turned over and look at my phone for the time and saw that it was 10.15. Wow I have been sleeping a lot. I turn fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes. It then took me a few mintues to relies that Rachel was not in bed at 10.15 and she normally wakes me up. I got up and called her name. "Rachel you are in the bathroom." I shouted through the closed door. No reply.

I then walked back to bed getting more and more worried. When I saw a piece of paper on her pillow that I had not seen before.

_To my wonderful Fiancee_

_I hope that you have an amazing sleep. I am going to go and make our furture. _

_I am going to look at appartments for us. 3 bedrooms so that Kurt and Blaine can stay over as well._

_I love you my big tall football player._

_lots of love _

_Soon to be Mrs Hudson_

As I was finishing reading the note and I had tears in my eyes. God I love this girl.

I went over to the side table and took my phone of the side and I am going to call Rachel.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

* * *

><p>I had looked at 4 different apartments and was on my way to the 5 one with Simon. Simon was the aparement seller. I mean he was doing a good job with the aparements and everything but they just did not seem to feel right for me. I mean I did give him a lot of things that I wanted.<p>

I wanted the apartment to be:

_Around 30 mintues away from NDAYA_

_Around 30 Mintues from NYCU _

_3 Bedroom apartment_

_2 Bathroom_

_Not too high up because of the babies_

_Nursery/kindergarden near_

_Playground near_

_Be able to move in about 8 months time._

_Affordable_

_Be able to have pets and babies in the aparement._

_Car park_

I just hope that it was not a bit too much. I mean do you think its too much.

"I hope you like this next aparement Miss Berry" Simon said as we walked up to the front door of 4B. Just as he was about to open the door. My phone started to ring. "Hold on one mintue please Simon" I said as I took my phone out of my bag and started walking away from him.

_Finn Calling..._

"Hello there Mr Hudson" I said smiling. "Hey babe, how is the aparement hunt going" He said almost sounding teary. "OK hey are you ok?" I said almost worried. "Yeah I am fine, do you think that I could maybe I could join you on the aparement hunt" He said. "Of course finny this will be your aparement too." I said smiling at the fact that Finn wanted to come. " We are at 154 New weather street. North lee house aparement 4B(made up names). " I said looking at Simon to make sure that It was right. "Ok be there in 20 Mintues. Love you Rach." he said as I heard the door go. "Love you too Finny. See You In a mintue" I said as I hanged up the phone.

We asked Simon if we could wait 20 mintues before seeing the aparement as Finn was coming. He said sure. So we were sitting on the bench outside the aparement.

"So how did you and Finn meet then" Simon said looking away from this phone. I didn't even relies he had got it out. "Well we meet at school. Through Glee Club, He was the school Quarterback and I was as you might say a Drama Geek. I love musicals." I said smiling remembering all of the last 2 years. "Wow I would of never expected that. I don't mean that you too are not meant to be together but when I was at school the School's Quarterback was always with the head cheerleader. Not the Drama Geek and he would not of joined the glee club that for sure. Your school most be cool. I wished I would of gone to a school like yours." He said sounding a bit sad. " I mean yeah I was surpuised too but, I just through that maybe it was meant to be." I said looking at him. "Hey you must have a girlfriend , I mean you are a good looking man. You must have a lady in your life." I said speaking a bit more happy. "Actually I do I have a girlfriend who is Pregrant just like you with our first child.2 "he said pointing at me. "Wow I am glad for you man. How far along is she, what you having. Sorry I am being noisy." I said standing up and started walking up and down because my legs started to hurt. "No no it ok she is 24 same as me, her name is Rosie and she is 5 and a half month pregnant and we our having a boy." He said smiling. " Hey maybe our children might go out someday becaise we are having girls." I said sounding more joyful. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 12:45. " Yeah maybe" he said also smiling.

Then I heard these heavy footsteps that I know so well. "Hey Sorry I am late babe" Finn said as he sees me. When he got onto the floor he came over to me and came me a kiss on my lips. "How you doing, you feeling ok" He said with worried looks in his eyes. "You have not been over doing it have you."He said putting his hand on my tummy. "No I have not been over doing it and Finn I would like you to meet Simon Waters from Waters and Smiths. He been helping me look around. "I said pointing to Simon. Finn then turned around, I don't think that he relies he was here. "Oh hey hand nice to meet you I am Finn Hudson." He said shaking Simon hands. "I am sorry to be pushy but I have another appointment at 1:30." He said walking towards the door of 4B. "Oh yeah sure sorry Simon." I said taking Finn hands and walking towards the apartment. He opened it and we all walked in.

I couldn't believe what I saw it was amazing. He had big huge windows. A kitchen that led through to the front room/ dining area.

"Wow I am impressed."Finn said looking looking around everywhere. "through here are two bedrooms, right next to each other, Both big rooms plus a bathroom in the master bedroom. He said walking towards a door to the left. "And here is another bedroom with a seperate bathroom. Also there is a also a launday room, through here." He said walking through another door other the other side of the aparement. "I will let you guess look around for yourself. I will be outside." Simon said as he startes to walk towards the front door." "Thank you Simon" I said smiling. " So what do you think Finny, do you like it?" I said looking at him. He then put his hands around my waist. " I think this is perfect, I can just see us here, with our two little girls and Blaine and Kurt. But most of all I love it because you are here Miss Berry." He said bending down to kiss me. I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck. " So can I tell Simon that we will take it." I said pulling away from him. "Yes you can" He said smiling. I started jumping up and down. "Simon can you come back in please." I said pulling away from Finn. " We will take it." I said smiling.

Finn and Simon when off to talk numbers and when we could move it etc...

We now officially have apartment. I am so happy. Me and Finn are now on our way back to Lima, Ohio. Just 9 months and we can move back here.

**There is another chapter. Please Review!**

**Please also check out my other story. **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks **

**Leah xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a 12 hour drive from New York to Ohio.. Finn was driving all the way home. By the time we got to our house it was 1:00am in the morning and we would have to be up in 5 hours time for school. I had slept for about 4 of the hours that Finn was driving.

"Rach, Rach wake up, we are home."Finn said snaking me a little. "W...What" I said opening up my eyes. "I said we our home, now come on Miss Berry lets get you to bed."Finn said coming around the truck to the passender side door and open it for me. "You look tried , I think that you might need slept more than me."I said taking a step down ffrom the truck with finn help. I can't move much because of my 4 month big belly. "I am fine I just need my girls and to go to bed, now come on". Finn said giving me a kiss on my cheek and started to walk to our front door. We had texted Carole earlier to ask her to keep the door open as we will be home when they are all asleep. Finn open the door and ran up the stairs as quickly as we come.

"Nice to see you guys are home" Burt said coming out of the bathroom just as we were about to go into Finn's room. "Nice to be home" I said giving Burt a smile.

5 Mintues later me and Finn were changed into our jim jams. Me in one of Finn oversized t-shirt, and a pair of finn shorts. Finn boxer shorts and some shorts too. I was cuddled up to Finn with my head on his chest and my belly just belows his. He had his chin on the top of my head. "I love you Rach and our girls" He said giving me a kiss on top of my head. "and we love you too Finn but now can we just go to sleep please, we have school in about 5 hours. " I said looking up at him. 10 mintues later me and Finn were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>5.30 hours later<p>

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

"NOOOOO." Finn said as he was hitting the snooze button. "I can't believe that it is 6.30 already. Come on Rach, we have got to get up and go to school" Finn said. "I don't wanna, I just wanna sleep because your daugthers are really starting to wear me out a lot more." I said as I was putting my head back onto Finn's Chest. "Oh come on Rach, We promised my mom that we would go, if she let us stay in New York." He said sitting up, which makes me sit up as well. "OK OK OK I am getting up". As I started to get up, I suddenly I started to feel dizzy and fell back onto the bed. "Oh my God Rach, are you ok." Finn said coming over to the bed. I never even relies that he had got up from the bed. " Are you ok, what happen" Finn said looking all over me with his eyes. "Finn I am fine , I just stood up to quickly."I said trying to get up from the bed again. "OH NO YOU DON'T MISS BERRY, YOU ARE STAYING HERE IN BED TODAY. NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPEN JUST NOW, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY. I DON'T CARE WHAT MY MOM'S SAYS." He said blocking my way, so that I can't get out of bed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!. LIKE I SAID TO YOU FINN, I JUST STOOD UP TO QUICKLY, I AM FINE REALLY, I AM AS FIT AS FIDDLE NOW, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY." I said looking into his eye and giving him a shove. "No please, Rachel I am begging you, just stay here for today, not just for me and for you but for our children." He said and the look in his eye is pleading. "But what about the Football Match after school, I wanna be there and support my wonderful Fiancee."I said with tearing down my eyes. "If you feel better, you can come but only if someone is there to sit with you throughout it." He said. "But please Rachel just stay here."He said again. "OK Fine you win." I said getting under the covers." Thanks babe." He said tucking me in and giving me a kiss on my lips." I love you and I am only doing this because I don't want any thing to happen to you or our girls." He said as he sat at the end of the bed. "I know and I love you too." I said. Finn then handed me the remote for the television, as he was going into shower.

20 mintues later it was 6.50 and I was watching the reruns of friends. "OK babe I have got to go, I will tell mom to look after you as she has got a day off today. I love you and see you later ok." Finn said coming to side at the side of the bed and gave me a kiss on my lips. "No Finn I don't want your mom to look after me because their is nothing wrong with me."I said almost shouting at him. "Oh Rach no this again!." he said putting his head in his hands. " At the monment I don't care Rachel I am going bye."He said walking out the door and then down the stairs. I heard talking downstairs, then about 3 mintues later, I heard the door shut.

KNOCK...KNOCK.

"Come in" I shouted as I took my eyes off the television to look at the door. "Hey Rachel, how you feeling" Carole said as she shut the door behind her and came over to sit on the bed. " I am fine really Finn is just being overprotective." I said looking at Carole. "I just stood up to fast, but Finn can't expect that." I said looking back to the tv. "You know Finn he has to be like that, I think that he was a bit over protective of you. But Rachel he is only doing it because loves you and everytime he looks at you. You can see how much too." I looked back to Carole. "I just..." I started to say. "I know"Carole said and gave me hug. "I am going to the post office, then going to go grocery shopping, Would you like anything.?" Carole said as she pulled away from thr hug. " Just some more of that yummy vegan Ice-cream because these girls love it so much."I said putting my hand on my bump. "Ok will do, if you need anything just call."She said standing up and started to walk towards the door."Thanks Carole."I smiled at her as she walked out of the door.

An hour later it was 10.00 and the Friends reruns had just finished. So I decided to go downstairs and have some toast. When I got an text from Finn

Hey you are feeling ok In maths, then got Mr Shue in Spainsh. Will call you at lunch. Love you xxxx Finn.

I am so boried...!. I am going to go to school. I don't care what Finn thinks. I am Fine, then is nothing wrong with me. So I ran upstairs and got into the shower. Then got changed into some jeans that are stretchable. A white t-shirt that says music on it. As I put it on over my bump, it is very visualable now. I also put on a beige cargain, that has a tie up belt. I then sat down on the bed and put on some beige uggs, that Finn brought me for my birthday a year ago. Luckily my feet have not got bigger yet. I walked down stairs carefully. I wrote a note for Carole, so she would not worry.

_I am going to school!. Sorry but there nothing wrong with me. Thanks Love you Rachel xxx._

I then looked at the clock and saw that it said. 10:15. It takes a good 20 mintues to go to school. Finn would probably be in Mr Shue spanish class, I have him as well. He will get a surprise of his life. I grab my school bag and ran out of the door and into my car.

* * *

><p>As pulled into the school parking lot. I looked at the clock about and saw that it was 10:35. I was 5 mintues later then expected. I walked into the school and up to reception, I signed in and put the reason for being later as had a doctor appointment. The receptionist gave a slip to give to my next class. I then walked up the 4 flight of stairs and down the corrider to Mr Shues Room. Luckily the door was closed. I then took a big deep breath and Knocked on the door. "Entrar". Which I found out after being in his class for almost 2 years means come in. I turned the handle and open the door. "Sorry I am late Mr Shue" I said walking in a shuting the door behind me. I then turned to look at Finn and this expression was shock and pissed off at the same time. I gave him Mr Shue my slip and walked over to the empty seat behind Kurt and Blaine. As my usual seat next to Finn had Puck in it. "Thanks Rachel"He said as I sat down and gave me a smile.<p>

I was trying my best not to look at Finn because I could feel his eyes burning into my face. "Hey Diva, I am loving the clothes. Great choose."Kurt whispered as I looked up from my notebook. "Thanks Kurt." I smiled at him. "Ok guys, Answer the question on the board in SPANISH please." Mr Shue said sitting down on his desk. I started to answer a question when Jamie pointed me in the back. I turned around and he gave me a note and I knew before I opened it, who it was from.

_What the hell, do you think you are doing here. You are meant to be at home _

_I am here for school, that is why you __come to this building._

I then folded it back up, to make sure Mr Shue was busy. He was up on the broad writing more questions. I then turned to Jamie and said "Can you pass it back please." I then turned back around and started to answer more of the questions.

_Not funny Rachel, you know what I mean anyway! Finn_

_Sorry Finn but I am not staying at home, when there is nothing wrong with me. Plus the friends reruns had finsh. _

_Well sorry but I was looking for My Family. I guess next time I will not bother._

_That fine with me! =]. You are so frustrating me! =[_

_I am frustrating, I am frustrating. Have you actually meet yourself?. Because you are the most frustrating , selfish,don't care about other people girl! I have ever meet._

I looked up at Finn and I had tears into my eyes.

_If I am that bad, then why are you with me? _

I had asked to pass it back.. I then looked at Finn face, and saw this look that I have never saw before. A look of doubt,a questioning look. Like he was actually wondering why he was with me. I saw him get his pen and write something down on the note. But before he could pass it back, the bell had gone and it was time for our next class. Finn had the rest of the day off so that he could practice for tonight's game. I had english. I got up and grab my stuff and walked out of the door before Finn could say anything.

"Rach wait please" I heard Finn shout but I just ran as fast as I could to the my next lesson. As I sat down on my chair, I put my head on the table with my arms around me and started to cry. "Rachel are you ok" I looked up and saw that it was Blaine. "I..." But before I could say anything else another set of tears came out of my eyes. "Come on and came with me and we can talk about it. I will get Kurt to meet us to." Blaine said as he put his arms around me and started to pull me up. He then bend down and picked my bag up and walked towards the door. "Wait here"Blaine said as I waited by the door. "Hey Rory, could you tell Mr Brown when he comes, that I took Rachel to the nurse as she was not feeling well. "Blaine said kneeing now next to Rory as he was saying it. Rory then turned around and looked at him. "Sure" He said and then again me a smile. "Thanks" Blaine then put his hand on Rory back and walked back towards me and out the door. "Come on Rach lets go to the courtyard. No-ones then at this time, I will text Kurt on the way." Blaine said taking hold of my hand and pulling me to in the direction of the courtyard.. "T...h.a...N...K...s BBBBlllaiiiinnneee". I said smiling at him. But before we even got there by legs gave way from under me and I fell on the fall. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Blaine's P.O.V<p>

"Rachel RACHEL CAN YOU HEARD ME!" I said as I was kneeing next to her. I want to go and get the nurse but I don't wanna leave her. So I decided to call Finn...No answer. I called Kurt...No answer.

Kurt answer your phone it is ungent.. I texted Kurt.

Calling Kurt...

"Hello Blaine what is it that so ungent."Kurt said when he answer. "Kurt it Rachel's she fainted!. You got to help me." I said looking over at Rachel. "Where are you?" The sound of worry in his voice. "We just outside the courtyard. Kurt get the Nurse and Mr Shue. I don't want to left Rachel on here own." I said." OK I am on my way... I don't care about you not giving me permission for not leaving class, my friend has just fainted, so move out of my way." I heard Kurt say, just before he hanged up. Rachel was now starting to come to.

* * *

><p>Kurt's P.O.V<p>

"OK I am on my way... I don't care about you not giving me permission for not leaving class, my friend has just fainted, so move out of my way." I pushed pass the teacher and ran down the corridor to the teacher's lounge where I knew Mr Shue would be.I walked into the door and up to Mr Shue. "Mr Shue I need your help it Rachel." he looked up and me and then ran out with me. "What happen?"Mr Shue and Ms Pilsbury said as we were running down the stairs. "I don't know Blaine just called me and told me that Rachel had fainted, He said that he did not want to leave her, to get the nurse. So he called me." I said looking at Mr Shue. "I will go and get the Nurse." Ms Pilsbury said as she started towards the direction of the Nurses office. When we ran out to the courtyard. We saw Blaine, talking to Rachel ang giving her some water."Oh My God Rachel are you ok." I said as I got right up to her. "I don't know what happen, I just kind of lost my footing.". "Don't worry Rachel the nurse is on her way." "Blaine go and get Finn Please" Mr Shue said. "OK" and Blaine ran off in the direction on the boys locker room.

* * *

><p>Blaine's P.O.V<p>

I was running towards the locker room, when I saw that the boys were out on the Football pitch. I turn turned and ran towards them. "FIIIIIINNNNNN" I shouted as I got near. "Finn you need to come now."I said as I stood right it front on him. "He is not going anyway."Coach Bieste said. "Finn it's Rachel." I all I had to say and Finn went running.

**There is another chapter guys. I hope you like it. **

**Please Review. I will hopeful have another chapter uo by the end of next week. If not by monday next week. I will also hopeful update my other story by next week too.**

**Please review. Tell me how I am doing. I need more ideas!**

**Thanks**

**Leah xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rachel's P.O.V

I was sitting on the floor with Mr Shue, Kurt and Ms Pilbury by my side. While the Nurse Ms Raven was checking me over. I heard the footsteps before I saw him. I knew who's they were. Finn.

"Rach Oh My God are you ok, are our girls ok, what happen, I told you to stay at home." Finn said coming up to me and giving me a kiss on my forehead. Mr Shue had moved so that Finn could sit next me. "I don't want you here, can you go away please." I said not looking at him. "So whats wrong with me Ms Raven."I asked her without waiting for Finn answer. " Well your blood pressure is ok, How much have you eaten or drunk today?" She said looking at me. "Did you have breakfast before to left the house today Rach". Finn said sounding worried. "Well I did have a slice on toast and some orange juice. I know it gives you some vitiaims C." I said looking down into my lap." Well I know what wrong with you then. You have not eaten or drunk in the last 3 hours and you need to Rachel in your condition. Before it might of been ok to go through the whole morning not eating anything, but now your body is getting more tried and it will get harder to do stuff. So you need to keep your strergth up as much as "The nurse said. "Yeah I am sorry, I was just in a hurry, I will never do it again. I will never put myself or my girls in danger again. Thanks Ms Raven. Do you think that I can stay in school for the rest of the day. I have missed to much already."I asked looking into her eyes. "Hell No Rach, you are not staying here, not after what happen just now." Finn had shouted even before the nurse could say anything. "Like i said before, I am perfectly fine, and it is my decide if I wanna come to school or not. Plus you don't care about me. Like you said in that note, you think I am the most selfish girl that you have ever meet. Plus that I don't care about anyone else but me." I said trying to stand up with the help of blaine. "I don't see why you can't stay at school, But Miss Berry please eat, and drink. I would adivse you to keep maybe a chocalate bar,or some biscults in your back that you can munch through when you do not have lunch." The nurse said also raising to her feet. "I will do thanks again Ms Raven." I said smiling at her. I was about to walk away when Finn grab my hands and made me turn around to look into his eyes.

"Would you three please give us a mintue" Finn said not taking his eyes of me. "Erm yeah sure come on guys, lets get you back to your classes. I will explain why you have been out." Mr Shue and Ms Pilbury said. "Are you sure that you ok Rachel" Kurt said."Yeah I am Fine really Kurt. Go" I said turning around to look at him.

I walked them walk away and made sure that they were out of ear shot before I started to talk to Finn. Finn came back over to me and took his hand and put them either side of my cheeks. Then he pulled my head to his and he kissed me. One of these passionate but rough kiss. He kissed me like it was going to be like our last kiss. When he pulled away I looked into his eyes and then was so much love there. "You never got to see what I put on the note that answer that question" Finn said as he pulled it out from his shorts pocket and handed it to me. I was scared to take it, what is that says all the things that I have been fearing the most. I tooked it and unfolded it.

_You are all of these things Rachel. But you also the love of my life. You are my Fiance. You are kind and caring. You always have big dreams to be on Broadway.I only ever wanted to play football until I met you. Because I got a lot more dreams, Dreams that one day I can call you my wife. One day I can call you the mother of my children. You showed me that I could be better than I ever throught that I was. You showed me how we could be together in New York. You gave me the best gift a guy could ask for a family. You gave me my two beauitiful baby girl that will be with us in 4 months time. But most importantly of all you gave me YOU!. I can't imagne my life with you. Don't ever think I don't love you, I will tell you everyday That I love you and I can't wait to call you Ms Rachel Hudson._

By the time I had finish eating the note, I was crying my eyes out. I then turned around and looked at Finn "I love you."Rach, I love every hair on your head and every bone in your sexy body." He said taking both of this hands in mind. "I love you too Finn Hudson and I am so sorry." I said putting my arms around his waist. "No, you don't have anything to be sorry for, it's me that should be apolising. I have been trying to control you and I don't want to be him." Finn said looking into my eyes. I then suddenly felt a kick, then another. "Oi" I said putting my hands on my bump. "Oh my god Rachel, what happen are you in labour. " Finn said with a worried look on his face. "No you idiot, The babies just kicked for the first time, look put your hand here." I took hold of on of his bigs and put it on my bump. "Come on babies kick for mommie". Kick...Kick..."Wow Hey babies I am your daddy." I looked up at Finn and I saw that he had tears in his eyes. "I think they were happy that we made up." I said smiling." I do too". Finn said kissing me on the lips. "Now go Finn, go and get back to football training. Me and our two girls will be cheering tou on from the beachers." I said pulling away from him. "I love you" He then pulled me for another kiss. Then started to walk off. " We love you" I said putting a hand on my bump and waving goodbye at him." I will call you before the game so, you can come to the locker room, because I need a good luck kiss before the game other why's we will not win." Finn said winking at me. Looking forward to it." I said blowing him a kiss. He then ran off in the direction of the football pitch.

**There's another chapter guys. Sorry that it is short, but I am going to be busy in the next few days and will not be able to update soon. I have a concert to go to tomorow. My dad's and nan birthdays.**

**Please review!.**

**Thanks Love you all.**

**Love Leah**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

It was 3:55 in the afternoon and the game was starting at 4:30. I had met Finn again a Lunchtime. He had watch me eat all of my lunch. So that he knew that I had eaten and then he would not be so worried about me. He said that he always worried about me. I was just a small girl, but now I have two important things to him.

I was with Kurt at the snack bar by the pitch. He was getting 3 hot dogs. One for him, One for Blaine and one for Mercedes. Oh my them hotdogs smell so good. I really want one!. NO rachel stick to your guns. You are a vegan and you are going to stay like that. God these girls are so Finn Hudson's, because they are already wanting meat. I think I am just going to stick with my salad and my extra large coke. As I was making my way up in where all of New Directions were. But not Satana and Brittany they were with the cheerios. Also I saw Carole and Burt. "Here let me help you Rachel, I don't want you to trip over. I know that Finn would kill me, if I didn't help you." Burt said coming towards me and took my salad, took hold of my hand. I love Burt. "Thanks."

10 Mintues later.

I was waiting for them all to come out, when a text came.

_Coach said that you can come in the locker for 5 mintues. Only if you come now. I need my KISS Rach . Love your Fiancee Finn XXXX_

I texted back

_On my way XXXX_

"Hey guys I am going to go and see Finn in the locker room. He said that Coach Bieste said that it was alright for 5 mintues as long as I came now." I said as I grabbed my bag and started to get up. "Ok Rachel we will meet you back here just before the game" Kurt said giving me a hug. "Tell him we said Good Luck" Carole said giving me a hug. "Will do, see ya in a mintue." I walked to the end of the row that we were sitting on bleacher and walked down the rest holding onto the railing. I walked fast to the locker room. As I got there, I knocked on the door and shouted. "Is everyone clothed.". I walked in with my hand over my eyes. "You can look Rachel everyone is wearing clothes." Coach Bieste said to me as we walked up to me. "Oh and Finn my his locker. Don't keep him to long with got a game to win and a very important one too." Coach Bieste said as she walked past me to go out the door. Finn had said to me that his game was Important but I don't know how, because I kind of did not paid attenction then. I need to listen more when he talks about football.

I walked through the pack of boys. "Hey nice to see that you and Finn got back together Rach, Glee would be so strange if that did not happen."Mike said as I walked by him.I stopped and gave him a hug."Thanks" I said as I walked around where Finn locker was. He was sitting here staring a his phone. Puck saw me and said."You better behave yourself now Berry, You are carrying my God children. Plus I don't think this boy can go through anymore stress." Puck said coming up to me giving me a hug and putting a hand on my bump. Then pointed to Finn. "Well do Noah and thanks for being there." I said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey babe". Finn said as I looked at him." I throught for a mintue that you were not going to make it in time." he said with the lopsided grin I love so much. "I told you that I was on my way. Plus I can't run because of our girls." I said smiling back. "I really wish that I could wear one of your jerseys, You know how sexy I think you are in them and I might be able to look good in one for a change. "I said pulling at his jersey. So that he was closer to me. "I think I can help with that." Finn said with a smile. He then went into his locker and got out one of his Jerseys for me to wear. "Here you go Ms Berry soon to be Hudson. Just what you ordered." He said handing me one of his jerseys. I took of my cargain and bag and gave them for him to hold. I then put his number 7 jersey on over my top. I then grab my bag and grabbed my makeup bag out of it. I then grab a few hair ties from it. Pulled his jersey to the side so that it fitted me a lot better and really made my bump look great and tie that up. I then took the other hairtie and tied my hair up into a high but loose ponytail. So that people could see who this jersey belongs too. I stepped back a bit. "What do you think, how do I look."I said as I did a little but slow spin. For him to look at all of me. "Beautiful babe, Now everyone knows that you are my girl. "He said with another lopsided smile. I grabbed my cargain back from Finn. "OK Guys I want you out on that Football pitch in NOW" Coach Bieste had shouted coming back into the locker room. "I got to go babe, but I am not leaving without my good luck kiss."Finn said coming towards me. "He pulled at the end of his jersey so that I was much closer to him. He pushed his lips down on mine. His hands go to my waist and then to my hair. My arms going around his neck and my feet going around his waist. This was a full out makeout session. God I have miss this. "Errr get a room" Puck holler. But we didn't pay attrention to him. It was just me a Finn in this monment. "HUDSON PUT MISS BERRY DOWN AND GET OUT ON THAT PITCH NOW. IF YOU STILL WANNA BE QUATERBACK FOR THIS GAME". Coach Bieste had said as we pulled away. "I got to really go babe." He said as he helped to get back to my feet." Ok" I said as I walked out with him. "I love you Finn and your mum and burt said good luck." I said smiling. "Love you too babe." I love it when he calls me babe. He bend down for one more kiss. Then ran out in the direction of the pitch.

I walked back to where everyone was sitting just in time to see the time being called out. "Hey guys" I said with the biggest smile on my face, that I have ever had before. "Oh hey Rach we were getting worried. Oh and I liking what you done with Finn Jersey you really made it you own." Mercedes said as I sat down.

"NUMBER 5 WILLIAM SMITH" The guys who was calling all the players out. "NUMBER 7 AND TITANS QUARTERBACK MR FINN HUDSON." I cheered and jumped up and down. As Finn came running out into the middle of the pitch. He looked at him and blow me a kiss. "NUMBER 14 NOAH PUCKERMAN". I also shouted for Noah. He is like a brother to me.

* * *

><p>An hour later and it was time for the half time show. One thing that Finn did not know was that the glee girls were doing a performance. But he is soon going to find out.<p>

"EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A HUGE CHEER FOR THE GLEE CLUB GIRLS." The guys shouted out. I was still in the bleachers. I was going to sing. Finn looked up at me, to make sure that I was not involved. He is going to get a shock.

(Satana Black. Rachel underlined. ALl of them Italics.)

**Satana walked out in a Titans Jersey and sang:**

**Heyy Eyy Eyy Heyy Eyy Eyy (red Wine)**

**You Know I Can Do It Better Than You I Can Do It Even Better In Broken Heels**  
><strong>Heyy Eyy Eyy Heyy Eyy Eyy<strong>  
><strong>All The Ladies Tell Their Fellas We Can Do What They Do We Can Do It Even Better In Broken Heels<strong>

**I Roll My Sleeves Up, Wrap My Hair Up, Theres No Sign On The Road So I Never Stop Can You Catch Me**

**Yeh Yeh Yeh You'll Never Catch Me Yeh Yeh Yeh Im Fresh Out The Box, Fast Like A Fox, Fasten My Shoes Take Take (...?) **

**You Better Watch Me Sit Back And Watch Me  
>You Go Hard Yes You Do When I Go Its A Magic Show <strong>

**I Get It When I Want It And I Get It Right **

_(New Direction Girls not Rachel)_

_Heyy Eyy Eyy Heyy Eyy Eyy_  
><em>All The Ladies Tell Their Fellas We Can Do What They Do We Can Do It Even Better In Broken Heels<em>  
><em>Heyy Eyy Eyy Heyy Eyy Eyy<em>  
><em>All The Ladies Tell Their Fellas We Can Do What They Do We Can Do It Even Better In Broken Heels<em>  
><em>Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better, Boy I Can Do It In Broken Heels Anything You Can Do We Can Do Better, Boy We Can Do It In Broken Broken Heels.<em>

I sang as I stood up and danced around with Kurt and Blaine.  
><span>When You Serve It Up Im 20 Levels Up, I Took The Escalator And I Made It To The Top, <span>

How You Like Me, Yeh Yeh Yeh

Youre Gonna Like Me O You Know We Rock We Control The Block, 

Whatevers Going Down We Take The Biggest Cup (I stepped through Finn and Puck)

We Bring The Party Yeh Yeh Yeh We Brought The Party. (Waved at the rest of New Directions to come over)  
><span>You Go Hard Yes You Do When I Go Its A Magic Show I Get It When I Want It And I Get It Right<span>

**Heyy Eyy Eyy Heyy Eyy Eyy**  
><strong>All The Ladies Tell Their Fellas We Can Do What They Do We Can Do It Even Better In Broken Heels<strong>

_Heyy Eyy Eyy Heyy Eyy Eyy_  
><em>All The Ladies Tell Their Fellas We Can Do What They Do We Can Do It Even Better In Broken Heels<em>  
><em>Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better, Boy I Can Do It In Broken Heels Anything You Can Do We Can Do Better, Boy<em> _We Can Do It In Broken Broken Heels._

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh..._  
><em>All The Ladies Tell Their Fellas We Can Do What They Do We Can Do It Even Better In Broken Heels.<em>

_There was a lot of dancing through the number. I had to be careful. Plus I had the areas that were less dancing. As we were finishing the number. I shouted, "COME ON TITANS WOOOOOO!". Jumping up and down._

"EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A CHEER FOR THE GLEE CLUB GIRLS." the guy said. I was talking to everyone. When I looked a Finn and he looked so pissed off. I walked up to him. "Hey, Did you like it." I said. I said standing in front of him with my hands on my belly. "Rach, you should not be dancing like that. I was worried about 't you ever listen to what Dr Fisher said. You need to start taking it easy." He said with a look of sadness in his eyes. "I know Finn but, I did not do to much dancing. Me, Mr Shue and the rest of the glee girls, made sure I was just standing here throughout most of it." I said grabbing his hands. "Well then Miss Berry, I loved it. Was that the reason why you wanted to wear my Jersey."He said looking at my with a smile on his face."Well that was one of the reason, I didn't get one. But the main reason was I wanted to wear it because it smelled like you."I said with a smile on my face. "You better go and get on the pitch Hudson, You got a game to win."I said as I pushed him towards the I walked to the bleacher. I looke back at Finn. To see him talking to the team in a huddle. "You see that man, Girls, thats your daddy. The whole team listen to him. So you better too." I said rubbing my belly. I can't believe that I am 5 months pregrant already. I look like a Whale. I started to walk to Carole, Burt,Blaine and Kurt. When Blaine meet me halfway and help me to my sit."You don't have to help me Blaine really, I am Fine." I said as he took my hands. "I think I should Rachel, because Finn is staring at you and giving us daggers. If I did not help you, I would of been so told of by him." He said smiling. He then helped me sit down."Do you want something to eat Rachel, like the Nurse said, you have to keep eating"Kurt said as he came to sit next to me."What does he mean the Nurse said, Rachel I hope everything is ok."Carole with a worried look on her face."It was ok Carole thanks, she just said that I should just eat more."I said with a smile." I would like a big chocalate bar please, if they sell one, Thanks." I said as I stood up as the game started again.

* * *

><p>Another hour later and the score was <strong>46-45.<strong> The titans were behind by one point with 2 Mintues of thr game left. All they need was a touchdown and they would win. The Bulls had the ball, then Puck took it from them as they dropped it. He threw it to Finn and then Finn went running to other half. "Ran Finn Ran" I shouted. I looked at the scoreboard and saw that there was only 30 seconds left. Come on Finn.

20 seconds...10 seconds...

"Touchdown for Titans"

5...0...

"THE TITANS HAVE WON! THEY ARE GOING TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS PAYOFF ALL THANKS TO THERE QUARTERBACK MR FINN HUDSON."

I can't believe it they have ran onto the pitch. I was on the pitch too looking around for Finn. When I saw puck. "Hey so how does it feel to be going to the play offs." I said poking him in the back. "It feel so great, We kicked there ass man". He said. He look glowing. "I am so happy and your boy did this." He said pointing at me. "Hey I got to go and talk to this girl, yeah love you rachel."He said kissing my cheek. Same old Noah.

I started looking around for Finn when I looked and found him, with some cheerleader firting with him. "So you were amazing up there, Really sexy. Maybe me and you should go out sometime. As I am the new head cheerleader and you are the school quarterback, thats the tradtion right." She said smiling and putting her hand on his arm. She was blonde haired,5 foot 7, good figure. "I am Lexi by the way."I was walking towards him. "Here is my number."She said waving a piece of paper in front of him. "No thanks"Finn said pushing it away from him. "Oh are you a shy boy, do you need some help to get more confidence."She said putting her hand in his hair. "No sorry, but can you not do that."He said taking her hand and took a step away from him.

"HEY YOU BLONDE HAIRED BITCH LEAVE HIM ALONE."I said walking straight up to her with my hands on my hips. "and who do you think you are, you dwarf."She said standing over me "Hey don't call her that." Finn said standing next to me ."I am his girlfriend and these are his back off, OK" I said giving her a little push. "Oh no you did not just push me, you BITCH." She said pushing me. "I think I did." I said. " You know what mate, you can do a lot better then her."Lexi said to Finn in front of me. "Yeah like me." She said pushing me one more time. But this time she pushed me hard enough that I loss my balance and started to fall. But before I hit the ground Finn caught me. "It's OK I got you." Finn said, when he looked at my face and saw that I was crying. "Thanks babe" I said. "Hey you better say, sorry to her, because she is pregnant and you ever push a pregnant girl."Finn said standing in front of Lexi."No."She said smiling. I could see that Finn wanted to punch her. But I knew that he would'nt because she is a girl. I then walked up to Finn. "Don't even bother because she is not worth it."I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around a looked into my eyes. We started to walk away when I heard her say."Yeah thats right, you walk away and you have to get your boyfriend to protect you, because you are to weak to do it yourself." I had stop walking. I then turned around and walked in front of her. Stop and then punched her in the nose. She fell onto the floor. "You Bitch, you broke my nose." She said putting a hand to her nose.I smiled and said. "Well at least it will be a improvement."I then walked back up to Finn. He had a shocked look on his face." What." I said. "Nothing, it just, I was wondering how did you learn to punch like that."He said with a smile on his face. "Oh that, well when me and you broke up last year my dad's throught that it would be a good Idea to take a defend is what they taught you."I said smiling. "Berry High Five, that was a wicked punch." Puck said coming towards me holding his hand out. I then gave him a high five. "Yeah babe that was sexy. Oh and thanks for protecting my honor."He said putting a hand to his heart. "Anything" I said smiling. He then bend down and kissed me hard. "Come on miss berry lets go and celebrate, then we can have our own special time." Finn said with a wink.

**My girlfriend is wicked. She just punched a girl,and broke her nose. I love Miss Rachel Berry. XXXXX (Finn Hudson 5 mintues ago).**

**25 likes. 2 comments.**

**Wow never knew that Rachel had it in her. Mercedes.3 Mintues ago.**

**Every girl better watch out. If they ever go after my man, thats what will happen. =]. Love you too Finny. XXXXX Rachel Berry 20 seconds ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>There is another chapter guys. Hope you like. I know i said that I could not update but I just came up with this idea and I just wanted to write it.<br>**

**So please Review!**

**Thanks Leah xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is a bit forward. They have had the school musical and Rachel at 5 and a half months played Maria in west side story with Blaine as tony. Just like in the show and Kurt and Rachel both got their NDAYA LETTERS!. Only they didn't know that she was pregnant. Hope that this is ok and that I have not gone to far forward in her pregnant and in the story. Trying to keep up to date with the show.**

Chapter 23.

Me and Kurt are going to New York!.We are going to go and do our audition for NDAYA. Then me and Kurt are coming back just before Finn football game. They are playing the Bradford Bears, At Bradford School in Georgia and Me and Kurt are going to surprise them.

"Oh my god I am so nervous, what if they don't like me Finn, I mean I have a good they never knew that I was pregnant when I replyed. I was only 1 month a long and wasn't even showing now I am almost 6 and a half months pregrant Finn. I am a whale, who would want me in there school when I look like this and I officially can't see my feet anymore."Looking down at my Feet almost. Me and Finn packed my 1 suitcase to New york. Finn said that I can only take one and they it can't be to heavy in my condition. We were leaving tonight which was Sunday going for my interview which was on monday and coming back for Finn game on Tuesday. "What if they take one look at me and say no, I mean when I did the form I was not pregnant. Don't get me wrong Finn I love these girls so much. But..." I could'nt finish the sentence because I started crying. "Hey,Hey Rachel, listen to me. I know ok. But NDAYA will just take one look at you and let you sing and they will snap you up right there." He said taking him in his hands and giving me a hug. "Plus these two little girls are going to be here 3 months before you start at NDAYA. So it not like it going to affect you in perfoming anyway."He said taking one of his hands and put it on my belly and took the other to my cheek."We will work something out Rach I promise." He said looking into my eyes. "I know and these babies will affect me performing, because they will be my number one priority other then you of course." I said looking at him then I poked him in his ribs. "Oh why babe, I don't need you to worry me."He said giving her a lopsided grin. "I don't have two babies to look after Finn. I have three." I said smiling at him, nudging him a bit. "Ouch Rach that hurts."He said holding is hand over where is heart this. "But I love you so much finny. Don't ever change."I said smiling and leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Don't worry babe, I will always be the same Finn Hudson." He said leaning down so it would be easiler for me to kiss him. "and I love you too." He said inbetween kisses. "FINN CHRISTOPER HUDSON DO PUT THAT GIRL DOWN. I WOULD LIKE MY BEST FRIEND IN ONE PIECE BEFORE I GO PLEASE."Kurt said standing at my door. "Dude have to ever heard of knocking."Finn said looking up at Kurt and was holding me closer to him. "Well I would of knocked if you shout the door, but you did'nt so, you can't blame me."Kurt said pointing at him. "Now I am sorry for breaking this whatever this is."Kurt started walking towards us and parted us."But me and Rachel here have two interview to kick ass at."Kurt said putting his arm around my shoulders."That the kind of talk I like, High five Kurt."Finn said holding his hand out and Kurt high fived it. "OK lets go." I said making my way other to our bed to get hold of suitcase. "Oh no you are not taking that let me."Finn said rushing infront of me. "Aww thanks Finny bear." I said kissing his cheek. I started to walk downstairs and into Kurts car. I have a long jounery infront of me.

* * *

><p>9 hours later. 8:00 pm at night. Me and Kurt are in our hotelroom practising our songs. "Ok so tell me what you are going to sing to WOW them at the audition." Kurt said sitting on his bed. "Ok I am going to sing Defying Gravity obviously! then Rolling in the Deep." I said lieing on my back as long as I was most comfortable. "I think they were both great songs that you have sang. "Kurt said as he was clapping his hands. "What about you kurt. what are going to sing." I ask sitting up. "Singbird,then Ben. Kurt said smiling. "Great choice." I said smiling. "You know what I think we need to relax."Kurt said getting up and came over to my bed. "What." I said bouncing up and down on the bed. "A movie night in." He said smiling. "Yeah." I said getting up. "You stay here and I will go to the movie store and rent The Twilight Saga's, Dear John, The Last Song and Funny Girl, Plus snacks."Kurt said getting up and putting his coat on. "Thanks Kurt. I love you." I said smiling. "Love you too Rachel." he said walking out the door.<p>

**Been In New York for a few hours and I am so nervous for my auditon tomorrrow. But luckily My Best Friend Kurt Hummel is making me feel so much better about it. With a Movie Night with Edward Cullen. Finn Hudson better watch out, I think I found a new man. =] XXX Rachel Berry. (Tagged: Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson.) 5 Mintues ago.**

**14 likes and 1 dislike.**

**I am the only one who has dislike this. Reason 1: My babe is upset and I can't be there to cuddle her. Reason 2: Edward Cullen is coming no way near my girl. I will kick his ass, even if he is a Vampire. Reason 3: Rachel you will smash it tomorrow, so don't worry and I love you. XXX Call me before you go to sleep xx Finn Hudson 2 Mintues ago.**

**Finn Hudson has officially become a girl^^^. LOL. Yeah Rach you will be great tomorrow. XXX Noah Puckerman. 1 Mintue ago.**

**What are you doing back In New York and what does NDAYA stand for anyway? Brittany 30 Seconds ago**

* * *

><p>2 hours later Me and Kurt were sitting through the four twilight saga. Breaking Dawn Part 1. "Hey Kurt would you like some more popcorn." I said looking towards his bed and was holdong out my bowl for him. "Kurt!." I then looked over at him and saw that he was asleep with the bag of chips on the floor. It has been a trieding day for him, he drove all the way to New York, took our suitcases to our hotelroom and went to get movies and snacks. I got up of the bed and walked over to where the tv and dvd player was and turned it off. I then walked back to my bed got under the covers and grabbed my to call Finny.<p>

Ring...Ring...Ring

"H..e...l..l..o" Finn answer as through he had just been woken up. "Hey Finny , I am so sorry for waking you up, you said to call you before I go to sleep, It don't matter, just go back to sleep I will call you in the morning." I said to Finn just before I was about hang up. "No it ok babe, told you too, I have been waiting for you to call me, I must of just dozed off." Finn said. "So how you feeling?" Finn said. "Nervous what if they don't like me Finn, I don't want them to just take one look at me pregnant and just say no without them even letting me sing." I said getting more nervous. "Just listen to me babe, make them hear you sing, you are Rachel Berry, you don't take No for an answer ok!."Finn said laughing. "Yeah I guess your right. Hey Babe I am going to go to bed because I am really tried, I have to get up in the morning early." I said to Finn yawning. "Ok babe call me when you have had your audition, I want to know all about it, because I am not going see you until Wednesday at school because of the football match and you are not going be home in time." Finn said. That is what Finn thinks. "OK will do Love you Finn." I said to Finn turning of the side lamp and put my head on the pillow and still had my phone to ear. "OK love you too...Rachel." He said so other things but I could not here him because I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 in the morning and me and Kurt where making are way to audition. I was wearing a black dress with a red belt with a bow, just above my belly. I was also wearing pink ballet shoe, this outfit was all thanks to Kurt. I love him so much when he gives me a makeover. "I am so nervous, what if I forget my words."I said to kurt when we where waiting for a cab. Me and Kurt wanted to experience everything about New York including the traffic. My audition was at 1, and Kurt was at 1:30, so Kurt was coming to support me and me same for him. "You forget your words... TAXI."Kurt was saying with a laugh. The taxi was pulling over andi got in while Kurt said the address. "2537 Rosetree square please. " Kurt said before getting into the cab.<p>

1 hour later me and Kurt were a four quarter of the way there. "By this time we will be later." Kurt said to me looking around at the traffic. "Hey mate, how much longer and further until we get there?." Kurt said leaning toward to talk to the taxi driver through the hole in the screen. "Er about another half an hour and it is like only 15 mintue walk up the road." Kurt looked at me and I only nodded. "We will walk from here, thanks mate, how much is the taxi fare?" Kurt said getting his money out. "25 dollars please." "How much?" Kurt said looking at him. "I am sorry mate, but I have gone a bit easy on the fare, due to you two just being in high school and going to the NDAYA campus." The taxi driver said. Kurt then looked at me. "Do u have 5 dollars Rach." Kurt said smiling. "Of course" I said going into my purse. Kurt handed the driver the money and then we made our way out of the cab onto the pavement. He held his arm out for me and I took it. We were walking walking about everything, the babies, NDAYA, Finn, the new aparement. That is now officially ours. Finn got the keys through the post a few days ago. "Look Rachel there it is." Kurt said stopping and looked up the the big building towards us. "It look magical." I said looking with my mouth open. "Come on Kurt lets do this." I said pulling him towards the school.

We walked through the gate and be on us was a beautiful campus. With trees on either side with big building everywhere. This is what college is like. This is the place of me. Me and Kurt walked towards towards the place where we sign in. "Hello there we are here for our NDAYA audtion."Kurt said smiling. The woman at the desk looked up and down at Kurt and then a me and stopped at stared at my bump. Then back up to our faces. "Erm yeah ok, names and school you are from please." The woman said with a smile on her face. "Yeah I am Kurt Hummel and this is Rachel Berry from William McKinley High School in Ohio." Kurt said putting his hand over my shoulders. The woman looked down at this list that she got out of a draw and ticked our name of the list. "OK Rachel and Kurt there is a welcome pack, here is also a tour time." She said as we handed is a welcome each. "The audition are up in the auditourim, they are up the stairs and it the first door you see." She said with a smile. "Thanks." Kurt took hold of my hand. Then he pulled me towards the auditourim. "I am so nervous."I said to Kurt when we arrived outside the door. "Don't be Rachel we will kill his. " Kurt said taking both of my hands and standing in front of me. "OK Lets do this Kurt." I said pushing open the door. We walked into the audirtourim and we saw a woman about my age singing. "Stop. Thanks very much." One of the judge said writng so notes. "Sorry excue me, sorry but we are here for an audition." Kurt said walking up towards them. "What your names."The same man said to Kurt without looking at us. "Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry." Kurt said looking at me. The man looked up at us when Kurt said our names. "Oh I heard about you guys. Take a seat blackstage you are not on yet." The woman said next to the man and then she pointed to the backstage door. "Ok thanks." I said. Me and Kurt walked in through the door and into the waiting room where we saw 5 other people waiting. These two girls looked up and down at me and then started laughing. "Do you have something to say to me." I said walking up to them. "Erm yeah do you really think that you are going to get in with that belly." She said standing up while talking to me. "I thought that this was a singing audition, not the way you look audition." I said smiling. "Rachel come and sit down. That girl don't know what she is talking about." Kurt saiding pulling me into a empty seat. It was 12.50 and I had 10 mintues until my audtion. "Carly Smith next please." A woman came out to call the next person. The girl was the girl that talked to me before. "I am going to call Finn, he always make me feel better." I said to Finn taking my phone out. "Ok I am going to listen to my songs." Kurt said holding up his headphones.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello." Finn said out of breath. "Hey babe, I am just waiting to go and have my audition."I said smiling. "Hey guys take 5 yeah." Finn said to the other players. "Sorry about that babe, I was just letting the other taking a break." Finn said taking a drink. "Its ok, I am just really Nervous. What if they look at me and say no." I said almost crying.. "Don't you cry Rach, because you don't need to, once they heard you sing, then you will be great. Plus if they say no, I will come to New York and kick there asses." Finn said laughing. "Aww thanks Babe, You always make me feel better." I said laughing. "Rachel Berry." the woman said coming back in. "Here." I said holding my hands up. "Babe I got to go, It's my turn. " I said standing up and taking my coat of. " Ok call me other and I love you. Good Luck." I said pushing down my dress. "Will do, Love you too bye. " I said to Finn and hanged up the phone. I Looked at Kurt and he gave me a thumbs up. I walked out and saw all the judges. Here goes.

5 mintues later and I had Finish my last song. "Ok thank you Rachel." The woman said smiling. "Can I ask you a question." The man judge said. "Yeah of course." I said smiling. "Are you Pregnant." he said. "Yeah I am 5 and half months." I said looking in his eyes. " Ok thanks. We will make a decision and will put it on the college website at 3." The man said writing something on his notes. " No wait, yeah I am Pregnant, but these two babies will be here 4 months before I meant to attend here. Me and My boyfriend will be living 15 mintues away from this college. Plus we don't start college 2 months after High School Finishes. So these two babies will be six months. They will be In a nursery. " I said smiling. "You have to understand, I wanted to be on broadway sinces I was 3 years old, but you have understand that these two babies will be my number 1, until they are older. People always think that if you have a kid so young, that you can ever do anything in your life, but I don't want to be one of these people. I want my two daugthers to see me on broadway and be proud. I have a wonderful Fiancee, who us going to help me." I said rubbing my belly. " OK thank you again Miss Berry, Please get your stuff and wait outside, you not allow to be here, when other people audition." The man had looked up from his notes. "Ok thanks." I said walking to where everyone was and grabbed my bag and coat and smiled at Kurt. I then walked outside to where the entrance and sat on a bench until a tree and cried. I decided to call Finn again.

Rinng... Ring...Ring,,,

"Hello." Finn said. "I have blown it Finn, they are not going to pick me, what am I going to do now?" I said to Finn crying. "Wait! hold on, how do you know that you have blown it?.I throught you did'nt know until they put it up on the internet." Finn said laughing. " I don't." I said. "then how do you know." Finn said laughing. " They asked if I was Pregnant and they started talking." I said. " I said No and told them everything about how the babies, will be here before the I start and they will be 6 months. " I said smiling. "That's the Rachel Berry, I know." Finn said laughing. " Thanks babe, but I have to go and get back to practce. Then I will be on a coach at 4 tonight so I can't talk to you, Just text me and tell me and I will see you on Wednesday. "Finn said. " Ok Kurt is here anyway. Yeah see you on Wednesday and I love you." I said standing up to greet Kurt. "Love you too Babe."he said hanging up.

"So how was it?" Kurt ask running up to me. " OK I think but they did ask about the baby." I said wiping my eyes and rubbing my belly. "Listen lets go and get some ice-cream and watch the rest of them movies and wait them to come up on the internet. "Kurt said smiling. "Only if we can get strawberry flavour." I said smiling.

* * *

><p>2 hours later and I had fallen alsleep while watching dear John when I heard.<p>

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Rachellllllllll wake up!." Kurt said shaking me. "What...w...ha...t" I said a bit dazed. "WE ARE IN RACHEL, BOTH OF US ARE GOING TO NDAYA, WE DID IT. ." Kurt said jumping up and down. " WHAT!". I said getting of the bed and going over to the computer. "I go in even with me like this." I said rubbing my belly. "They most of love you." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "Lets keep it a secret until tomorrow and we can tell Finn, When we see him at his game." I said wiping away my tears.

**There you go guys another chapter. I can't wait Glee is back next week. 10th April.I really hope that Finn and Rachel don't break up. I will be really upset. I am also really happy that the britsh baand. One Direction have got a song on it. I love them =].**

**Please Review. **

**Hopefully will have another up by the end of the week. It is the easter half term here, SO I have two weeks off. SO I will be putting up new chapter. So look out for them. =] XXXXXX**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rachel P.O.V

Me and Kurt were on top of the world. We are going to Finn game today, It was 9:00 am in the morning and me and Kurt were about to hit the road. It it is 5 hour drive from New York to Georgia and we have to get there before the game starts. "You ready Miss Berry, Lets go and show the world the new NDAYA recuits." Kurt said holding out his arms for me. "Yeah lets go." I said making my way down the stairs and to his car. While our jounrey we phoned Carole to tell her we were going to go to Finn game as it was on the way back to Ohio and that we would probably be home later.

"Hey Kurt could we stop off at the next service station, I have to pee badly." I said to Kurt as I was pushing on my bladder. "Of course Rach but we won't be there for another 15 mintues, Can you hold it until then." Kurt said stopping with the traffic and looking at me. "I guess I have to but, I can't help when I have to go, I do have double the pressure in my bladder." I said almost screaming. "Ok OK no need to shout at me, I am trying my best to get there." Kurt said turning back to look at the road. I got out my book from my bag so that I try and focus on something else. When my phone started ringing. I saw that it was Finn calling. I was about to answer when I saw that Kurt was pulling into the service station. I left my phone on my seat as I jumped out of Kurt car and ran inside to go to the toilet. "I am going to put gas in the car, while you are in there." Kurt said shouting at me as I went inside.

I walked back out 10 mintues later with an empty bladder and a bag full on stuff. Sweets, biscults,Choclate bar,Magazines and a few bottle of drinks. I looked back over at the car and I could see Kurt on the phone. I knew how it was before I even got in the car.

"Yes Finn she Finn, She is right here now, Do you want to talk her now." Kurt said to Finn. "I got us some snacks."I whisper to Kurt while he was still talking to her. "Ok here Rachel, he wants to talk to you."Kurt said giving me my phone and grab the bag of snacks out of hand and open one of the sweet packet. He put it in the middle of us, as he started his car and drove off.

"Hey Finny." I said taking a sweet and putting it in my mouth. "Do you know how worried I have been, I have been calling you for the last 10 mintues and there was no answer. Then Kurt finally answered your phone and told me that you just went to the toilet. Bloody Hell Rach don't do that to me again." Finn said fast. "Oh I am sorry, it just when you phone Kurt just pulled into the service station and I really needed to go. I do have two peoplw pushing on my bladder you know." I said digging into my bag and grab a fruit flavoured water. "Ok Ok I sorry, I just get worried a lot more because on them two people." Finn said. "So where are you now, God I miss you so much, I wish that you can go to my game, But it is not at home." Finn said. "I know me too. We are about 7 hours away from Ohio, I feel bad for Kurt that he had to drive all the way tho." I said looking at Kurt. "I sure he is Finn about it, Listen Rachel I have to go and do some last mintue practice before this afternoon, just make sure that you eat and sleep. Ok" Finn said "and I love you." Finn said in a hurry. I was about to say I love you too but he had gone. So I just texted him it.

* * *

><p>4 hours later and it was 2.30 and Finn Football game starts at 3.15.<p>

"Hey Rachel why don't you text Puck and ask if we can come into the Locker Room before the game." Kurt said stopping at a stop sign. "Ok " I said, I took my phone out of my bag and texted Puck.

_Hey Noah, Don't tell Finn I am texting you, but me and Kurt are going to your game in Geogria today. Can we could into the Locker Room Before game?. Rachel XXX._

_Berry!. Nice to know that you are coming down to support us =]. I asked Coach Bieste and she said that you could because if Finn played the same way he did last time. Then of course. I know what yoy did =]. That boy is wripped. How far away are you, we have not got long until we have to go out?. Puckarcus. xx_

"Hey Kurt how long have we got until we are there because, Puck wants to know so, he can tell Coach?." I said to Kurt looking at him as he drove off. " About 5 mintues away." Kurt said looking at the clock. "yesssssss... I get to see my Finny." I said clapping my hands together then text puck.

_5 mintues away. XX_

I then went back into my bag and took out Finn Jersey the one from the last game that he gave me. I took off my Cargain anf then put it on over my head. Then tied my head up into a ponytail and put a red ribbon through it with a bow. "What do you think do I look good." I said to Kurt looking at him. "Yeah Rachel you look g...ooo...oooo...d." Kurt said laughing. "Oh and by the way we are here." Kurt said pointing to Bradford College.

Kurt was finding it hard to find a parking space. "Hey why don't you go on into the Locker Room and I will meet you in there. "Kurt said looking around for a space. "You sure." I said also looking. "Yeah I know that you are really looking forward to seeing him." Kurt said pulling over and laughed. "Ok and stop laughing at you Brother's girlfriend, I will tell him you know." I said pointing at him. I open the door and pulled myself up slowly and carefully. "See ya soon Hummel." I said just before I shout the door. I started to walk towards where everyone else was walking too. I guess everyone loves a football game. I saw lots of guys with Bradford Bears jerseys on, But not much Titans. I walked past a group of guys, that I think have been drinking because they were shouting and laughing, and some of them were almost falling over.

"Hey you Girlie, are you here for the game." One of the guys said. But I just keep on walking. "Hey Miss I am talking to you and it is rude, to not answer.?" The same guy had said but now he was walking over to me. "Are you here for the game, because I would of seen that ass before. "He said looking at it. "Hey." I said turning around to stop him. "I am here for the game, but I don't know why that any of your busniess." I said running away before he could say anything else.

I looked around for any sign of where the Locker Room could be. "Er excue me I am looking for the away locker room. "I said to a boy that looked nice. "Yeah it over in there the second door." He said standing up and pointint towards it. "Thanks." I said smiling and walking away. As I got there, There was a teacher blocking the way. " I would like to go and see the team please." I said to the male teacher. "No I am sorry no one goes in without permission." He said. "But I do have permission, from the Coach. " I soad smiling. He then looked me up and down a laughed. "I don't think so love."I took out my phone and texted Puck.

_Can you come out and let me in?. The stupid teacher will not let me in because I don't have permission, went I bloody do. He is do Rachel XX." _

5 Seconds Later and the Locker room door open and Puck came out. "Hey mate she is Ok, The coach gave her permission to be here." Puck said putting a hand on his shoulder. Puck then open the door for me and I looked at the Guy and gave him a smile. That told him I told you so. " Oh and My friend Kurt Hummel is coming soon please let him too." Puck said walking through too.

As I walked in all the the football player looked at me and Smile. I am not afaid of them anymore, because they all know that if they did anything to me, that Finn, Puck would kill them. "He over there." Puck said pointing. I looked over at where he was pointing and saw Finn was sitting down with his back to us and his headphone in his ears. "Thanks." I said giving him a kiss on his cheek. I then walked over to where Finn was and pulled out of his headphone. "Puck for do you have to ...Rachel." Finn started saying then looked up at me. He stand up. "What are you doing here."He said taking me in his arms. " You said that you could not win a game, without a kiss from me. So I did not want to let you down." I said smiling. He then picked me up and gave me a kiss on my lips. "God I have missed you." he said aftering kissing me, but was still holding me. "Me too." I said. "Finn do put the girl down."Kurt said from behind us. Finn put me down and held my hand. "Oh and Me and Kurt have to say something to you." I said walking over to Kurt and put one of my arms around his shoulder. "What is it?." Finn said. "We... We got into NDAYA!." We both shouted at the same time. "Really, that great guys." Finn said coming over to me and kissing me and then gave Kurt a hug. "Hey what do you think babies, would you like to grow up in New York." Finn said putting a hand on my bump.

_KICK...KICK._

"I take that as a yes." Finn said bending to kiss my belly."Guys you need to get out there and win this." Coach said comign through the door. "Will do Coach as all the guys started to walk out the door. I was about to walk out when Finn said." Hey Rachel, I see that you are hold, will you wear this." Finn said holding up hid letterman jacket." Of course and thanks I left my cargain in Kurts car." I said putting my arms through the sleeves. "What do you think how do I look.?" I asked turning around. "Beautiful and I would like one more kiss because I have to go out now." I stood up on my tiptoes and kiss him. Then he ran out onto the pitch. I grabbed my bag and walked out after him.

**_There is another chapter guys hope you like it._**

**_Please Review._**

**_Thanks Leah xxx_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I was waiting for Finn outside the Locker room. I had been in there once today and that was it for today. I had told Kurt to wait for me at his Car because I wanted to say goodbye to Finn then I would on my way to meet him. I walk over to the bench to sit down because my back and my feet were killing. I was sitting there rubbing my 6 month belly. God I am big, who would love me. " Now that what I like to see my favoutive girl interacting with my two little princesses." Finn said smiling and standing at the door frame. "Oh hey, I just came to say Bye to you, me and Kurt are going to go home." I said trying to get up. Then Finn came over snd help me up. "Thanks." I said smiling at him. "Oh no this is not goodbye." Finn said putting his arms around me. "You Miss Berry are coming on the bus with us guys. "Finn said looking down into my eyes. "What oh no, This is your guy time, I don't want to get in the way of that." I said snuggling into him more. "No I asked Coach and she was fine with it. Plus we have had 3 days apart and that ok with me." Finn said. "Are you sure, because I am ok just going home with Kurt." I said stepping away from him. "I am sure Rach, now come on before the bus goes." Finn said taking my hand and pulled me into the direction on the bus. We walked towards the bus and got in. Finn pointed to two spare sits at the front and sat down. I texted Kurt and told him to go home and that I am going home with Finn. I then lent my head on his shoulder just before the bus pulled off, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked up at Finn and his head was resting above mine. I then pulled my hands out of Finn hands. I bent down and gave my bag to get my water and saw that it not there. I then turned back to Finn, I was going to wake him up, but he has had a long day. I then lookef over at Noah in seats next to us and saw that he was awake. "Hey Noah, do you have a spare water bottle and something to eat that I can have. I used the last of my stuff in the game. " I saw smiling at him. "Yeah sure Rachel, I can see what I can find." Noah said getting up from his seat. I then got The Lucky One by Nicholas Sparks out of my bag and started to read. 5 mintues later Noah came up to me. "Here Rachel, One water bottle, a banana and daily mail bar. Sorry it not much but it all that I could get." Noah said handing them to me. "Thanks Noah." I said smiling. "Just looking out for my two favourtive nieces and you too." Noah said smiling. Half an hour later, I was still reading when Finn woke up. "Hey babe, you should of woke me up, I would of keep you company." Finn said smiling at me and stretching. "Oh no it ok, I was just catching up with my new Boyfriend Nicholas sparks." I said laughing and put my book back in my bag. "Oh is that right, well can he do this." Finn said leanind down ans kissed me in our special way." Keep your hands to yourself Hudson, I don't want my Nieces getting hurt." Noah said laughing. I laughed too. "Oh don't worry Puck, I would die before I let anything happen to them." Finn said taking my hands. "Good to hear that." Puck said smiling.<p>

Me and Finn were talking about some any different things.I was looking out the window. "Hey Finn can I ask your a question." I said looking at him. "Yeah of course Rach." he said looking at me. " I was just wondering have your throught of any names yet for them." I said putting my hands on my belly. "Well yeah but I can never find the right names." He said putting a hand through is hair." Well I have one name, Well why don't we make a deal, I name one , you name one." I said smiling and held out my hand for him to shake. "You Miss Berry have a Deal. " Finn said shaking my hand. " Ok Guys we will be at school in about 10 Mintues." Coach said standing up.I started to collect my things together. "Hey Rach, What the name." Finn said. "What?" I asked confused. "You said had a name, so what is it."Finn said. "Oh it's Amelia. Amelia Carole Hudson." I said smiling. "I love it!" Finn said smiling and clapped his hands together." Oh and my mom will really love her having her first name." Finn said smiling me. "We can call her Mia for short." I said smiling. "Yeah, SO what do you think babies. Do you like Ameila for one of your names." Finn said putting a hand on my belly. Kick...Kick...Kick. Then he kissed it. I then looked out the window and saw our High school coming into view.

* * *

><p><strong>There you goes guys another chapter.<strong>

**Sorry if it is short, but I have been really busy. I have worked all of this week because it is half term. Long shifts 8-7. Plus college startes again next week. I am also going on hoilday on Friday next week until tuesday. So I might not be able to update.**

**I will hopefully update Monday coming.!**

**So guys tell me what you think about**

**AMELIA CAROLE HUDSON.**

**Do you think it a good name?**

**Please Review thanks =]**

**P.S: Love Big Brother epsiode!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was a week later and I am 7 and a half months pregnant and can hardly do anything. It hard for me to get out of bed in the morning, let alone go to glee club and prepare for nationals which is in a month time. When I just about to give birth. God I am so scared at this part. We viewed the doctor a week ago and she said that I should start taking it easy for myself. So today is officially my last day of school until these babies are born/ until graducation which is meant to be 4 days after I give birth and a week after nationals. If everything goes as planned then we should leave Mckinley as 2012 nationals Winners.!

I was walking through the halls. More like waddling through the walls and was preparing myself to tell everyone in glee club that today is my last day. Me and Carole talked to Mr Figgins and sorted out how I can still graduate and be at home. If Finn gives me all my work and homework from all my classes and I do them at home. Plus keep my A grade average in the next few months then there is not reason why I can't graduate and go to NDAYA. I walked to my locker one last time and took Finn Star and my Pig from the door of my locker andd put them into my bag. I was almost crying. This has been a part of my life for 5 years and I really don't want to stay goodbye, at least not yet.

I then felt some arms wrap around my waist and picked me up. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"I said almost screaming. Finn then put me down and turned me around to look at him. He saw that I was crying and gave me a kiss on my lips. He knows that always makes me feel a bit better. "Hey babe girl, why you crying." Finn said pulling away and put this forehead on mine. "I don't wanna say goodbye Finn. This school has gave me everything friends, and most importantly you." I saw smiling but tears still coming down my eyes. "Rach everyone got to say bye in about 2 months time. Everyone is going to be sad. But most importantly you are doing this for them Rach." Finn said putting a hand on my belly. "Plus you are coming back for Nationals, They are in Chinago this year." Finn said shutting my locker and taking hold of my hands. "Now Miss Berry lets go and tell the guys, that today is your last day." Finn then lead me towards the Choir room. Mr Shue already know about today being my last day. "Ok guys Rachel would like to say something to you guys." Mr Shue said as me and Finn were coming in the door. "OK erm Everyone of you have been so great to me and I love you all. But today is going to be my last day at school. The doctor says that I should take it easy from now on. But don't worry you guys I am coming to Nationals. Nothing is going to stop Miss Berry from being at Nationals." I said smiling and crying. "Rachel how are you going to go to nationals and dance and sing. You will be almost 9 months then and them babies can pop at anytime." Blaine said with a worried look at his face. "Don't worry guys. I am coming down the morning if the nationals compution. Carole is going to drive me, then she is going to wait around until after nationals and then she will take me and Finn back to Ohio. Before anything happen. Plus I will be just singing my solo by just standing then. When we are doing the guy numbers. Then I will not be doing so much dancing. I promise you guys I have this all planned out. Thank you for being so worried about me but I will be fine. We will be fine." I said putting my hand on my belly. "I have some news me and Finn have chosen Godparents. All of you will be their Aunts and Uncles. But we have decide that is anything happen to me or Finn that we want!. Kurt and Puck to be the Godfathers. Kurt can help with the clothes. Puck can hurt any boy that hurt our two girls." I said smiling at all of them. Puck the put a hand over his heart and came over and gave me me a kiss."Thanks Rachel, and Finn. This means a lot." Puck said smiling. Then he went back to sit down and on the way there he gave Finn a high five. "OK so the two Godmothers are: Mercedes and Santana. In the last year you to have become like my best friend. " I said smiling. Santana then got up and came over and gave me a hug. When she pulled away she was crying. " Thanks Rachel" She said smiling. " Know guys I might not be able to do this for long but I want to end with a song. But most importmantly A Katy Perry song".

"Hit it guys". I said to the band.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

_Now look at me _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me,_ no_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no____

_Throw your sticks and stonesn_Throw your bombs and your blows__

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_T_his is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no__

_I just wanna throw my phone away_Find out who is really there for me__

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_Was always tearing at the seams__

_I fell deep and you let me drown_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThis is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling, _A firework, a dancing flame__

_You won't ever put me out again _I'm glowing, oh woah oh__

_So you can keep the diamond ring _It don't mean nothing anywayIn fact you can keep everything__

Yeah, yeah

Except for me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThis is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)

Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soulThis is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me, no, (away from me)This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no

Throw your sticks and stonesThrow your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soulThis is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

I stopped dancing and singing and everyone stood up and clapped. By the end of the song I was crying. Then Mr Shue shouted "Group hug." Everyone came to put there arms around me. I love all of them

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go another chapter.<strong>

**PLease Review **

**Song= Katy Perry Part of me(great song.)**

**PLease Review =]**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Today is the first of relaxing!. I am 7 months pregrant and boried as hell. All I wanna do is go to school and not struck at home all day. I woke up at six o'clock same time as Finn. To see him of to school. "Can't you take to day of and do something with me Finny." I said raising my voice a little so that he could here as he walked away from the bed." I really wish that I could babe. But if I want to graduate a long side you then I have to go to school. You are a lot smarter than me. So you can pass no problem, but me I need help." He said getting clothes out of his wardrode. "NO don't say that, you will pass. Plus it would not matter to us three anyway because we would love you even if you did not graduate." I said sitting up a little a bit more so that he could see my bump. Finn then came over and gave me a kiss on my lips then lifted up my t-shirt and then kissed my bump. "Thanks babe. I would love you too." He said putting another kiss on my lips. " So even without me being here. What are you going to do with yourself today?" Finn asked getting back up from the bed and walked back over to his wardrode. "I was thinking of going shopping for them." I said putting a hand on my belly. " I mean I have nothing for them, No clothes or anything." I said looking down at my bump. " I got something on the internet for them." Finn said looking at me. "I was going had be keeping it a secret and was going to give it for you for youe birthday but i throught now would be great." Finn said going to the bottom of his wardrode to get a white paper bag out. " Here." Finn said walking towards me. I took the from Finn hands and took out the contains of the bag.

One onsie said:

Mommie little star

and the other said:

Mommie Little angel

I had tears in the eyes. I looked into Finn eyes. I then got hold of his face and pulled him towards me. We then started having a heated Makeout session. Finn was on top of me with his hand up my top and me with my hands in my hair. I then pulled away from him. "I think that you might need to get changed, you have to go to school." I said breathing heavily. " I can be late for once, just as long as we can go back to what we were just doing." Finn said also breathing heavily and then started kissing my lips again. I pulled away again. " I don't think so Mister. No GO" I said pointing towards the door. Finn then moaned and then gave another kiss on my lips then on my bump. Then gave me the remote. " Love you Rach." As he walked out the door. "Love you too Finny." I shouted so he could hear me. I then got up from the bed and got the last song dvd out for the draw and put it into the dvd player and closed it. I then walked out of the room and downstairs to go and make some breakfast. I walked down the step one by one while holding on the stairs. I then walked into the kitchen and saw Carole and Kurt in at thre kitchen table. "Hey guys" I said walking in and started rubbing my belly. "Oh Hey Rachel, I thought that you would be asleep." Carole said. "I got so use to getting early with Finn and I just woke up." I said walking towards the ceral cupboard and got lucky charms out. I then also got a bowl out. "Oh so what are you going to do today Rach, while we are all at school and work."Kurt said biting a bit of toast. "I was thinking of going shopping for me and for them. I hardly have anything." I said walking over to the fridge to get milk. "Oh my god Rach you have got to let me come please!." Kurt said. "Kurt you can't you have school. " I said turning around to look at him. "I can miss a day." Kurt said smiling. "Oh no you don't Kurt." Carole said smiling. "But Rachel will dress them up in sweaters." Kurt said pulling a face. Me and Carole started laughing.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. They were Finn. Finn then walked into the Kitchen and then from me to kurt, then to Carole, then back to me. "God Rachel you gave me a scare, when I came back from the shower you were gone." Finn said coming over to me. Then gave me a kiss on my lips. "Aww nice to know that I am protected." I said as I put my arms around his neck. I then looked at the clock. "I think that all you need to go. It 7.00 and you have to be there in half an hour." I said as Finn pulled me in closer. "I love you Rach." Finn said giving me another kiss on my lips. " Love you too." I said inbetween kiss. "Now Mr Hudson Go." I said pulling away from him and pointed towards the door. Finn then bend down and kissed me one more time. Then started to walk out the door. "Hey Kurt if you wanna ride you better come now." Finn said taking a piece of his toast. "Hey." Kurt said. Finn then turned around and said " Call me later babe." then walked out the door. "Bye Rachel" Kurt said coming towards to give me a hug. Same with Carole.

10 mintues later. I was sitting back upstairs with my bowl of lucky charms watching the last song. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 7.30 in the morning. Wow I am up early. So I decided to get up and dressed and go out shopping. What to wear today?. It took me another 5 mintues to decide on my blue jeans with my wicked top. That finally has been washed. Then I put on one of Finn hoodies and folded up the sleeves because it was a bit to big. I looked at myself in the mirror and I look ok. Time for me to go out. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my bag putting my purse and phone into it. I then locked up and walked to my car. Finn is going to get annoyied if he knows I am driving to the mall. I told him I was going to take the bus.

I was on my way to the mall when I heard my phone ring. I stopped at a red light and looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Finn. I then looked up and saw that it was a green light. I pressed reject and moved off. I was only 5 mintues away from the mall. As i pulled into the mall, it took me another 10 mintues to find a parking spot. My phone had rung 4 times more from the last time. I grabbed my phone and my bag as I got out of my car. I locked it and then walked to towards the mall. I decided to call Finn before he call me.

Ring...Ring...Ring.

"Rachel?" Finn said sounding out of breath. "Yeah it me." I said smiling. "I have been worried sick about you,why did you not answer your phone when I called you all the times." He said. "Well sorry if I was driving and I stopped at a red light. I can't answer when at a red light." I said pushing the door open of the mall. "What!." I heard Finn say, I could also heard him get up and walk further away from where is was. " I told you that I did not want you to drive, and you just go and do." He said. "Well sorry Finn I had no other way to get there. Ok well anyway I am at the baby shop now. So I got to go bye." I said as i put my phone down quickly befire he could answer.

I then walked into Babies R Us

**Here is another chapter guys.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I will not be able to update for a little while. Have the diamond jubiee here so going to celebrate that. Plus got a driving test.**

**Please Review. thanks**

**Leah XXXX**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

I had been in the shopping centre for half an hour and I have already been to three shops and have about 6 bags full of stuff for them. I had to make 3 trips to the car. If Finn had was here he would not let me carry any of it. I was in a little cafe in the middle of the shopping centre. Speaking of Finn, I need to call him, he will probably be getting worried about me. I am a bit surprised that he has not called since last time.

I pulled out my phone and clicked on Finn name. Ring...Ring...Ring... "Hello." Finn said. "Hey Babe, I thought I would just check in." I said smiling. "The thing is I am in lesson." Finn said whispering. I then looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was 11.30 and that Lunch was not until 12.15. "Oh shit sorry Finn. I forgot I be..." I said but before I could finish I heard a teacher in the background. "Mr Hudson that better not be a phone, that you are on because if I see that it is. You will be in detention." I heard before the click. Oh I hope that I do not get Finn in trouble.

I then pulled up a new text and wrote. 'I am sorry'. Sent to Finn. I then tucked into my salad. As I was drinking my cola. I saw my phone flash. 'I am sorry too, but I am just worried'. I then texted 'I love you'. I then picked my rubbish and then made my way into Barnes and Noble. I then picked out two new books. 'Safe Haven' and 'Best of me' by Nicholas Sparks and walked up to the cashier to pay. I need some new books. Its all I seem to doing these days, now that I am on bed rest. Plus Nicholas Spark is one of my favourtive authors. I then walked out of the shop and into the car park. I am going to see New Directions at school. I pulled out of the parking lot and was making my way to school. I put the radio on and heard that One Direction 'what makes you beautiful' was on. I love this song.

I had pulled in the High School and then looked into at the clock and saw that it was 1.00 and that Finn and the rest of new directions are in glee. I open up the door and walked around to the boot of the car and took out two onies that I wanted to show Finn. Then I locked my car and walked towards the reception. I signed in saying that I was coming to get work and made my way to glee. When I heard singing coming from the class. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to just listen. I heard the sound of Glee Club. The sound of harmony being made. The sound I am going to miss ever day of my life. I had tears in my eyes, as this will be one of the last days that I will probably be in Glee Club. They were singing cover drive Twilight. It was is a really great song. I walked to the door and stood by the frame and saw everyone dancing and singing. All I did was to stand then and smile. I smiled beacuse I saw everyone smiling and laughing and having a fun time.

When everyone was finshed, I started clapping. Everyone looked in the direction of the clapping. I then walked into the the room. "That was great guys, you sound even better without me." I said smiling. "Oh hey babe, what are you doing here." Finn said coming over to me and giving me a kiss on my lips. "Well these babies wanted to see their daddy." I said smiling and rubbing my belly. "Well then Daddy missed you too." Finn said kissing my bump. "Oh and my the way Rachel, we could never sound great without you, You are the best." Santana said coming towards me. "Oh thanks Santana." I said coming to give her a hug. "Oh and I brought these for the baby and I wanted to show you, them Finn." I said walking towards Finn and pulled out a plastic bag with the onsies in. "Oh OK thanks." Finn said taking the plastic bag. "Oh I love them, they are so me and them." Finn said. Then he turned it around to show everyone else.

1= My Dad is top dog.

2=Beware of my dad!

"Aww they are so cute." Tina said. "Now come on Rach lets go home.

**Hi guys I am so sorry for not updating. **

**Yesterday was my birthday, I went to see the wizard of oz. But i will be updating more!**

**Please Review !**

**Leah xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Today is 2 weeks to my due date and I finally have given up. Me and Finn have picked out a cot, a changing table/mat and a buggy a few days ago and now I am sitting at home eating ice cream, watching the one programme that I did'nt think I ever get time to watch because I am at school. Maury!.

It was 12.00 in the morning and I heard a ring at the doorbell. "I am coming, Hold on." I shouted at I made my way to get up off the sofa. I finally got up and started waddling towards the door. I open it up and saw a guy with a bunch of roses in his hand with a enlvelope in his hand.

"Are you Miss Rachel Berry?" The man said. "Yes thats me." I said to him. "Then you have to read this and come with me." He said. "Woo what?" I said showing a bit shocked. "Just read this message a you will understand." He said and then he handed me the envelope and the roses. "Ok thanks." I said. I turned around to read it in private.

'Miss Rachel Berry, I know that this might be a bit of a surprise but, I have a little surprise with you, so please go with Roger and go to the second place. Love u loads Finn xxxx.'

"I am sorry Miss, but we really need to get going to get there on time." He said. "Oh Yeah sure let me just get my phone and bag." I said as I hurried into the living room and turned off the tv and grabbed my phone and my bag. I made my way back to the door and walked out. For the first time I just saw the Car that the man was driving!. It was a Limo. A Pink Limo. "Hey, is this what we are driving in?" I asked Roger. "Yup."Roger said as he open the door for me. "Thanks." I said and smiled.

He got into the drivers seat and then started the car. As we moved off, I decided to call Finn. Ring...Ring...Ring..

"Hello." Finn said through the other side. "Hey Finny." I said as I look out of the window. "Oh Hey Babe." He said. "Now Finn Hudson, you better tell me where Roger is taking me please." I said smiling. "Oh no Miss Berry, I don't think so, you just have to wait and see."He said laughing. "Oh ok." I said. "Sorry babe got to go. Love you." Finn said then he hung up.

* * *

><p>30 mintues later<p>

I arrived at the Ohio Local hall.. "Roger what are we doing here?" I asked as I looked out of the window. "This is first of the second stop that we have to make." Roger said as he parked. He came around and open my door and as he open it. That was the first time that I had notice that Kurt was there. " Kurt what the hell are yo doing here?" I said as i stepped out and made my way towards him. "Well we are here to get a makeover." Kurt said as he took my arm and linked it with mine. " "What really this is the local hall Kurt are you sure." U said smiling. "Yup now lets go."

* * *

><p>A Hour later.<p>

The last hour has been really busy, I had a complete makeover. Makeup and hair. "OMG Rachel you look so beautiful. Having your hair all curled. There is just one think missing." Kurt said smiling. I turned around and said. "What?". Kurt then walked into another room and got a bag that look like it had a dress in it. "This." Kurt said walking towards me. I unzipped the bag and saw the most beautifully dress, that I have never seen. "What is this?" I asked Kurt. "This Miss Berry is your Wedding Dress. My Brother wants to marry, like he says. His babies Mama." Kurt said smiling. I started to tear up in my eyes. Wow Finn actually wants to marry me. I throught we would be a bit like that Movie 5 year engagement. "Oh Diva, Don't cry please, you will smuch your makeup." Kurt said setting the dress and coming towards me and dabbing my eyes with tissue. "Now lets get you ready." Kurt said smiling. I then look into his eye and saw tears tearing up in his eyes.

Another hour later

Now I am standing outside waiting to go into the hall feeling sad. Normally your dad is meant to walk you down the aisle. But I am not talking to mine. Kurt is also there putting the finish touches to my dress. "Kurt, can you do me a favour please." I said looking into his eye. "Yeah of course Rach anything." Kurt said. "Can you go and get your dad for me?" I said sounding more happy. "Of course be right back." Kurt said and the he walked through the main door to get Burt. "Hey Girls, your mommy is going to become a Hudson today, Just like you." I said to my bump as I started rubbing my bump.

"Rachel, whats wrong is it the babies, are you having second thoughts."Burt said rushing through the door. "No they are fine, and so is this wedding. I just wanted to ask you something." I said coming towards him holding my hand out. "Yeah anything." Burt said smiling. "Would you do me the honor and walk me down the aisle." I said to him with tears in my eyes. "I know that normally it your father, but my dads are not here and tou and Carole have been like a mom and dad to me. You were there through my whole pregrant, you took me in, when they kicked me out. You have been more than a father to me then anyone. You have been so wonderful you Finn throughout High School. I love you." I said with even more tears in my eyes. I look back into Burt eyes and saw he was crying to. "I would love to Rachel." Burt then kissed me on my cheek. I wiped my eyes and laughed. "Now Miss Berry soon to be Hudson lets go."Burt said as he held out his arm for me. I took it. The door open and the music started. I look forward and saw Finn and I knew that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>50 mintues later.<p>

"Rachel Barbara Berry, do you that Finn Christopter Hudson to be your husband." The vicar said. I look up at Finn and I had more tears in my eyes, "I Do." I said as look back to the front. "Finn Christopter Hudson, do you take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your Wife" Finn then look at me and for the first time that day, I saw that he had tears in his eyes. "I do." "Then I now prononced you Husband and Wife, Finn you many Kiss the bride." The Vicar said. Finn then step towards me and put both of this hands on my cheek and kissed me passionately. "I love you." As he pulled away and kiss my forehead. " I love you too." I then felt a pain in my belly, that I had ever felt before. Then next thing I am knew I was standing In a puddle of water. "OH MY GOD, FINN MY WATERS JUST BROKE." I screamed as I put my hands on my bump.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys another chapter.<strong>

**I hope you like it.**

**Please Review!**

**I will hopefully update soon as I have now finish college.**

**Please tell me what you think of this story.**

**Thanks **

**Leah xxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Finn my water's just broke." I said as I put my hands on my belly. As I did this, I fell to my knees in the puddle of water. "Wo What" Finn said coming right up next to me. Carole, Kurt and Burt came running up. "Finn, did I hear right, Did Rachel Waters Broke." Carole said coming towards him. "Ouch, Ouch,Ouch." I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Errr, err." Finn said. "Someone call the hosptial." I hear Puck say. But I can't see anything through my eyes. "NO." Finn said. "It would be quicker, If we just drive her." Finn said. Finn then came around and lifted me up." Listen to me Rachel, You are going to be ok, OK." I was crying by this point. Then Finn went off running out of the local hall. Kurt then came up running behind us. "I will drive , Finn get in the car with Rachel." Kurt said getting in the front. Started up the car and off we go.

* * *

><p>10 Mintues later.<p>

We just arrived at the hosptial. Kurt pulled up at the entrance, Finn then go out came over and open my door. I was screaming and crying more at this time. Picked me up again and came running into the hosptial. "Someone help me please, My Wife is in Labor." Finn said running up to a nurse. "Ok sure, here put her in the wheerchair and we will take her to the labor ward." The nurse said. Finn then put me in a wheerchair and went off running into a set of door. "This is Rachel Hudson, but her notes might say Rachel Berry. She is 8 Months and 2 weeks pregnant with twins and they are due on the 17th July." Finn said running up to the reception desk. "OK sir, I need to to wheel her into, room 13." One of the midwifes said. Finn then started pushing me into the room. "Rachel can you get up onto the bed." The Midwife said as we got into the room. "Plus have you got anything to change into?" Jade asked. "Oh no, Today is my wedding day, I left the bag at home." Rachel said panting. "Oh ok don't worry, we will find you something." The Nurse said trying to make me comfortable. "NO! them things are horrible!". Kurt almost shouted. "Kurt! I don't care at the moment I am trying to have a baby. I don't care if I was wearing a rubbish bag, as long as these babies are coming out!." "Ouchhhhhhh!" Rachel said saying again. The nurse then gave Rachel gas and air to help her. "Rachel, we saw that in your notes that you wanted to have these babies naturally." The nurse look up from her notes. "Yeah?"Rachel said with a little giggle, from all the gas and air. "Well because these babies are 2 week early, and are in a bit of stress, we advise that you have a C-section." The nurse said. "No!. I don't want a bit scar on my belly." Rachel said almost crying.

"Babe, if this helps for the babies, then you have got to do it. I don't want to lose the three most important, people in my life. I want you, and these two babies to come out healthy and happy." Finn said coming towards me and put his hands on my tummy. "But you won't want me, if I have a big scar on me, It will look ugly. I will look ugly." I said not looking at him. "Rachel look at me, Today you officially became Ms Rachel Hudson, you are the love of my life. I don't care about scar, the scar will respresent you, bringing two beautiful girls in this world." Finn had tears in his eyes.

"OK." I turned to the nurse. "Ok i will have a c-section." I said smiling a finn.

* * *

><p>There you go guys, another chapter.<p>

I am so sorry for not updating I have been really busy.

I will not be able to update for about 2 weeks as I will be really busy. I am going to be going to the olympic games!. It is in my home town of london. I also have work 3 days a week and 2 birthday next Month. I hope you like this chapter.

Please review!

Many thanks

Leah xx =]


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"OK Rachel are to ready to become a mom?" One of the nurses came into room and said. "Yeah I am" I said with a smile. "OK Finn, we will take Rachel in to get ready and then a nurse will come and get you to get ready to be a dad." The nurse is said to finn. "Is that ok with you guy?" She said. "Yeah" Finn said. "Ok i will be back in 10 mintues!." she said then walked back out the door.

I started sucking on the gas and air again. Someone else than came into the room. " I am here to take Mrs Hudson to the Thearte room." The porter said to me and Finn. "OK" Finn said. Then he came over to me. "I love you so much and I can't wait to see our two beautiful girls." He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I will be there right behind you." Finn then looked into my eyes and saw that I was crying. "Why you crying babe?". Finn asked as he took my hands. "I am scared Finn." I said. "What if I am a bad mother?." I said to Finn again. Finn then started laughing. "Wh...wh.. you laughing." I asked a bit angry at this time. "You Rachel Hudson will never be a bad mother ever, OK!." Finn said giving me another kiss. " I am sorry but I have reallu got to take her to the room now." The porter said. Finn then gave me one last kiss and than the porter started to wheel me into the other room.

Five mintues later the Nurse came into the room. "You Ready to be a daddy Mr Hudson." She said with a smile on her face."Yeah".I said and followed her out.

* * *

><p>"OK Rachel, we are going to start now, you might feel some pulling and pushing in your tummy." The Doctor says to me. "OK,"I said with tears in my eyes. Finn was sitting right next to me on a chair and was holding my hand. "We are going to be parents! Rach!, I love you." He said and gave me one more kiss. "OK the first baby is coming." The doctor said. " Finn looked at the babies , tell me what they look like, are they ok. You got to tell me everything." I said to Finn as he stood up to look over the blue sheet at the babies. "Here is Baby Number 1." The doctor said. "Oh my god Rach she is so beautiful, Can you hear her crying baby, Thats means she is Fine."Finn said and he then looked at me and he had tears in his eyes. Then one of the nurses came over and showed me and Finn the Baby. "There is your First little girl Mrs Hudson." As she showed me her face and her body. "Oh My God she is so beautiful."I then pulled my hand out of Finn and held her hand. "I am going to take her out here to clean her up and weight her." The nurse said to us as they took her away. "Ok here comes Baby Number 2." Finn then stood up again and looked over at the Baby. "Woo, its looks like this little baby here was hiding something from us when we were taking pictures, of the sonogram. It's a boy.!"The Doctor said as he passed off the baby to the nurse. "What! Oh My God, It's a boy, we have got one of each." I said crying my eyes out. The Nurse then brought him over to see me and I held his hand too. "Hey Mate, why were you trying to hide something, from mommy, you know you can never hide anything from her, she will fine out in the end." I said giving him a kiss before the Nurse take him away. "OK Mrs Hudson will are going to complete the birth and then you can go and see your babies." The Doctor said to me. "Ok." I then looked over at Finn and he was sitting there with tears flowing down his cheek. "Hey". I said taking his hand again. "You are the most beautiful girl ever and thank you for giving me these two beautiful babies."He said giving me a full on kiss. "Hey listen, go and be with them, I don't want them to be on there own." I said looking into his eyes. "Look your motherly ways are alreaddy kicking in."He said. "Love you Rach."Giving me another kiss and then walked out the doors the way the babies went.<p>

* * *

><p>30 Mintues later.<p>

I was out of surgery and I had not heard anything about my babies yet. I was just about to call Finn when...

"These two little beauties would like to see there mommy." Finn said walking in wheeling on the the babies in and the nurse was wheeling one of the other babies. " Oh." I said as they put the babies right next to me and I just looked at them. They have been in my belly for 8 months and now they are here. "Would you like to be the first one to hold one of them Mrs Hudson." The Nurse said smiling. "What, I thought that you would at least have held one." I said to Finn. "I really wanted too. But I thought that you should, You are ther mother after all." Finn said coming round to the other side of the bed and I moved up so that he could sit next to me. "Who would you like First Mrs Hudson, Boy or Girl." The nurse said. "Girl Please." I said as she pick the girl up and pass her to me. "Support her head, there you go.". She then picked the boy up and passed him to Finn.

"I will give you two a mintue." The Nurse said. We both just sat there and looked out them. My Babies...

"Thank you." Finn said and I looked up at him and saw that He was crying again. "What for?." I asked. "For the four best things a guy could as for. One: You. Two and Three: A baby boy and a Baby girl and most importantly Number Four a Family." He said. He then bend down kiss me on the lips, then kissed the girl anfd then the boy.

"So Sorry to intrude but, I think that these two little babies need a name." The Nurse said coming over holding a clipboard.

"The Girl is Ameila Carole Hudson AKA Mia." Finn said. "But we have not thought about a boys name." Finn said again.

"Actually I have.!" I said to Finn.

"Christoper Burt Hudson. AKA Chris." I said to the Nurse. "We should name after the two important people in your life. Your Father and your Stepdad." I said to Finn. "Really, Oh god mrs Hudson you are one hell of a woman." Finn said.

"Swap." He said to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Were you shocked?<strong>

**It's a Boy!**

**Welcome two new people**

**Chrisopter and Ameila Hudson.**

**So sorry for not writing been so busy, with the olympics and work and college starting again. Going to really try and write more. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**PLUS SORRY IF SOME OF THE BIRTH IS WRONG, I AM ONLY 18 YEARS OLD AND I HAVE NOT HAD A BABY YET. LOL**

**Thanks**

**Leah XXXX**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

The very next day

I can't believe that I am a mom, to two of the most beautiful babies. I was just sitting there watching them sleep. Finn had gone back to school as we have already missed so much. He said that he would not stop grinning all day.

It was about 12am in the afternoon when the babies were asleep again after I feed them and changed their nappies. When I was sitting there watching day time soap. When the doctor walked in. "Hello Rachel, Who are you doing today." He said walking up to my bed and picked up my chart to look at it. "I am ok thanks, just a little bit sore from the operation." I said smiling at him. "That's normal." He said looking up. "I have some good news for you." He said putting down my chart and walked towards my bed. "I think that you and these two babies are ready to go home today." He said smiling. "Are you sure." I asked staring at him. "Yes, I mean Amelia and Chris are in good health, so are you. Plus you can change nappies, feed them and burp them. Their basic needs." He said. All I did was showed him my toothy grin. "I will take that as a yes and I will go and get the paper work for you to sign." He said and then turned around and walked out the door.

I picked up my phone and was about to call Finn. When I decided not to. I am going to surprise him and the rest of Glee Club. I was going to call Carole as well but she will be busy at work. Carole and Burt saw the babies the day that they were born and were so happy to have grandchildren.

I decided to call Blaine.

Ring…Ring..

"Hello." Blaine said as he answered the phone. I could hear Kurt and the rest of the Glee Club talking to the background. "Hello Blaine, it's me Rachel. Don't tell everyone that I am on the phone. Say I am your mum and asked to be excused please?" I asked. "Ok Mum, Please excuse me guys, it's my mum." I then heard Blaine get up from the table and walk away. "Ok I am away, is everything ok with and the babies." He said sounding worried. "Yup everything is fine; I just want to ask you a favour." I said smiling. "Ok what is it?" He asked sounding amused. "Can you come and pick me and the babies up please?" I asked. "Well sure, but should Finn not be doing that." He asked sounding scared. "Yeah, but I want to surprise him, I mean he has been with us every day for almost a week and he been making that 30 minutes journey from school to here to home. I just think he needs a break. I would also be great to see the Glee Club again. I know that there is a meeting after school. I am going to make him come and then I will surprise him and everyone else." "PLEASE BLAINE." I said begging him. "Ok OK I will do it. Just for my favourite two people." He said and I could sense he was smiling. "But only one problem, how are will meant to bringing them home. I meant where their car seats." He said. "Oh at home, I will sort that out and text you. Thanks again Blaine. Love you mwah." I said hanging up.

"So what did your mum want?" Kurt asked when, I got back to the table. "Oh she just wanted to pick her up and take her to the doctor's after school. So I might be a bit late to Glee." I said. "Oh ok cool." Kurt said to me. "Listen Guys will back in a minute going to call and see how Rachel is getting on. Finn said getting up from the table. "Give her my love." Kurt said to Finn.

Just when I was going to call Carole, my phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Finn calling.

"Hello" I said answering the phone. "Hello Babe, how are you." He asked. "I am fine, thanks." I said smiling at how caring he is. "The Babies?" He said. "They are fine too; they are asleep at the moment, thank god." I said staring at them. "Ok cool, I will be there as soon as school is finished." Finn said sounding happy. Ok so operation baby blue is a go. "No babe, we will be fine, I heard from Kurt that there is Glee Club after school. Why don't you go? I mean we will be fine for another hour or so after school." I said making him go. "But I miss you guys." He said sounding upset. "We miss you too. But go for me please, I miss Glee." I said also begging. "Ok Ok for you I will go." He said and I could sense he was smiling. "I love you." He said. "Love you too." I said smiling. "I got to go." He said. "Oh and Kurt sends his love. Bye." He said and then hanged up.

**Here is another chapter!**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please Review **

**Hopefully have another chapter up by next week.**

**Leah xx =]**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

Blaine came to pick us up at about 2.40 pm. "Hello there my pretties." He said walking in. "Blaine please don't every say that again, because that saying is very very freaky." I said sounding a bit scared. "Oh ok I am sorry, I brought your car seats from Carole." He said setting them down. "OK thanks."

We did packed all the children clothes and nappies that the Hospital supplied us with. Both babies were in their car seats. I had signed the forms.

"Is everything done." Blaine said looking around the room to see if we have forgotten anything. "Nope, I think that we are ready." I said. Blaine then picked up the two bags that we packed and Amelia in her car seat. "Ready." He said smiling at me. "Yeah, Come on babies lets go and see Daddy." I said as I went over to a sleeping Chris and picked up his car seat. "Let's go." I then walked out of the hospital and did not look back.

* * *

><p>25 Minutes Later.<p>

We are late for Glee Club all because some guy at the Hospital would not move his car. As we pulled in the parking lot of the school I started to get really nervous for some reason. This was the first time that all of Glee Club were going to see Mia and Chris. What if they don't like them. Blaine phone had started ringing and it brought be out of my thinking mind.

It was of course going to be Kurt. He looked up at me and then answered the phone and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello" Blaine said answering it.

"Hello Blaine, where are you?, you are late for Glee Club." Kurt said sounding annoyed. "Sorry Kurt, I was helping my mum, I am just coming in I am in the parking Lot. Be there in about 5 minutes." Blaine said. "OK baby see you then." Then Kurt hanged up.

"OK so Mrs Hudson, are you ready to go to Glee Club." Blaine said looking over at me. "Yup." I then got out of the car. Luckily I had changed , feed and burped both babies and they have fallen asleep now.

* * *

><p>5 Minutes later.<p>

Me and Blaine were walking along the corridor to go to Glee. Blaine then handed me Mia. "I am going to go in and ask if I can talk to them. You wait here." He said pointing at me.

Blaine then walked into Glee. "Sorry I am later Mr Shue, I had to go and help someone." Blaine said walking in. "Its OK Blaine just go and sit down please." Mr Shue said to Blaine. "Actually I would like to talk to the class if that is OK " Blaine asked. "Sure the floor is yours." Mr Shue said. "OK so I have not been helping my mum. I was helping three people. They are very important and they are here today. So please welcome them...Back." Blaine said. This is my cue. I then walked into the class, holding Mia's car seat in one hand and Chris Car seat in the other. "Please Welcome Back Mrs Rachel Hudson." Blaine said as I walked in. "Hi guys." I said. "Rachel." They all said as I came in the room. Finn then got off his seat and came towards us. "What the hell are you doing here." Finn said as he came towards us. "I , No We came to see you and you guys." I said to Finn and to everyone. "I mean why did you not let me know." Finn said taking Amelia from me. "It was meant to be a surprise, I am Fine, the Babies are fine. That's all that matter right." I said going to sit down next to Kurt. "Right Rachel." Kurt said putting his arm around me and squeezing me as I put Chris down. Finn then sat down with me and picked Amelia up because she started to cry. "So who wants a hold then." I said as I turned around to look at everyone. As I did almost hand when up including Mr Shue.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later.<p>

Amelia and Christoper have been passed to person to person for the pass half an hour. They were starting to get fusses. " OK guys I think that we all should just go home now, we all were meant to have a Glee Lesson, but I think we found so better to do. So go home and enjoy your weekend." Mr Shue said as he Handed Chris to me. "OK." I said as I put Chris back into his car seat. "So Rachel are you, going to come back to school or not." Noah asked me as we started walking out. "I mean there is only like 4 months before school actually finishes. So probably no. I mean I have completed most of the work that I have done, from people getting work. Plus I will be able to sit the exams a Month before all you guys. SO hopefully I will be able to do good and go to NYADA." I said smiling. "Oh we know you Rachel, you will pass all of them, you are brighter then all of us. Hey just think you are a mother to do adorable children and you graduated high school. Soon to be a college girl. Not any of them girls on 16 and Pregnant can say they done that." Noah said smiling a hugging me. "Wow Noah, I did not even know you knew that that programme even existed." Finn said stopping next to us. "Thanks Noah, that's nice of you and Finn don't be nasty." I said giving Finn a hit on his arm.

I started to slow down and my side and belly started to really hurt. I think was from all the walking. Finn could see the discomfort and took Chris car seat out of my hand. "Listen Rachel, I don't like what you did today. Bringing them here, I mean I don't mind it. But you just had two babies, three days ago. You need to slow down. I am going to put Chris and Mia car seats in the car with Kurt. As he coming back with us. Then I will come back and help you. But please just sit down here, I will be back." he said that and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Looked at me in my eyes, to show that he was serious and walked out the door.

I sat down where I was told to. I started to rub my belly as the pain became to ease a little. But just moving sometimes was a discomfort. I did not was to show it but all the time in Glee the pain was killing me. I wanted to be with my friends and my family. I took but bottle of water out of my bag and drank some waiting for Finn to come back. As I was about to put it back in my bag he came in.

"Ready Mrs Hudson." He asked coming towards me. "Yup ." I said standing up. "You know I am never going to be tried of you calling me that. "I said to him smiling. "I will never get tried of saying it." Finn said coming towards me. He then put both hands on my cheeks and kiss me. "Now lets go." He said pulling away. He then helped me to his car. Where was meet by Kurt and our babies.

**There you go guys another chapter.  
><strong>**Sorry if it's not very good. **

**Please review.**

**I am going to be finishing this story soon.**

**I will be writing a sequel. **

**Please Review**

**Thanks **

**Leah xx =]**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Today is the day of my First Exams back at school. I have been trying to study for the pass 3 months. But it has been a bit hard juggling two new born babies with revision. I mean Finn has been great, when he comes home from school he looks after them for me for a few hours. Then he has to go to work until 9. So we don't get to see him much. Plus every Thursday after school he has to go to Football Practice, also has lunch break practices. Then Carole and Burt help out much as possible, but it mostly just been me, Amelia and Chris at home. I am just started to get so stress. I don't wanna do these bloody exams. I did not know that it was not going to be this hard.

Every night, I get up during the night for the babies. Somethings Finn gets up. But I mostly do it because I know he needs to get up in the morning to go to school. He need all the energy he can get, he is a growing lad after all.

I woke up again because Amelia and Chris were crying. I then looked a clock at the time and saw that it was 5:15 in the morning. God these babies are going to kill me. As I was just about to get out of bed Finn stopped me. "No Rach it's OK I will go, you need to sleep. You have exams in the morning." I then turned over to see Finn hopping out of bed and walking out of the door to them. God I do love that boy. I then closed my eyes again and drifted back off to sleep.

I then got woke up again but this time it was the alarm that woke me up. I then snoozed it and looked over a Finn who was fast asleep. So I decided to give him some extra minutes in bed. Plus maybe breakfast. I got out of bed and put on my dressing gown and slippers. I then took the baby monitor, so that it would not disturb Finn. I walked out of the door and went to check on my babies. I saw that they were both fast asleep in their cots. I then took baby monitor and got in the shower.

About 5 minutes later.

I walked back into my room and put some knickers and bra on. Plus some jogging bottoms, my wicked top and one of Finn hoodies. I then looked back over at Finn and just smiled.

I think today I am making Pancakes.

It took me 15 minutes to make Pancakes. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6.50. Finn has to get up soon for school, time to surprise him. I walked up the stairs carefully with the tray of pancakes and orange juice. Then walked into our room and went to wake Finn up. "Finn it's time to get up for School." I said shaking him, holding the tray with the other hand. "5 more minutes babe." He said as he turned over and faced to other way. "I've already gave you, 20 minutes extra in bed. Plus I made you breakfast. But I guess I will just sit here and eat it then." I said walking around and sat on the bed. "No...I will have it." Finn said jumping up. "Thanks babe, you shouldn't have. I just of done this for you. Your the one will the exams today." Finn said as I passed him his tray. "OOO Pancakes." Finn said smiling his lopsided grin. He then kissed me on the cheek. "So how long did it take to put the two little monsters back to bed." I said taking a little bit of his pancake. "Hey..." Finn said hitting my hand. "These are mine."He said smiling. "I made them." I said poking my tongue out at him. "well anyway it took me about 45 minutes to put them back off again I changed their nappies and gave them a bottle each. they should be OK for a few hours." He said looking over at me. Thank God, as least I can get a little be of revision done before my exams. I have three, one after the other. History, Maths and then English.

"Sorry babe but I have got to go and get in the shower or I will be late." He said looking at me and then giving me a kiss on my lips. Then went and walked off to the bathroom.

I took the tray off downstairs and washed up. Carole had gone to work and Kurt was over at Blaine. Burt said that he would look after Mia and Chris for me until I came home and he went to work. I walked into the living room where Burt was. "Oh hey Burt did not hear you in here." I said as I walked in. "Oh sorry if I scared to Rachel. I did not mean to." He said laughing. I went to sit down on one of the sofas and looked at my books.

5 minutes later I heard Finn come down the stairs. "Babe I gotta go now." He shouted as he did not know where I was. "Ok see ya soon and be good." he then walked in the living room, came up to me and kissed on the lips. "Always." He said looking at me in the eyes. "Bye Burt." Finn said as he walked out the door. "Bye Finn." Burt called out after.

I then sat there and revised.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours later<p>

It was 9.15 in the morning and I am sitting in my car going to my first exam. I feel like crying I miss my babies. I got a good hour and half revision in when they decided to wake up. So i changed their nappies, put new clothes on them. Then I had to get changed to come to school. So I had to leave the feeding to Burt. Now I am sitting in the parking lot in my car crying. Jesus Rachel get over yourself. This is my first time away from my babies. It took me another 10 minutes to actually get myself under control.

I then looked at myself in the mirror. Great I have read eyes and I look horrible. I touched up my make-up as best as I could and got out of the car. Wow it feels so weird being back here again. I walked up to reception to sign in as me being here for the exam. I knew that Finn had Spanish with Mr Shue now. So I went to go check up on him. As I started walking up the stairs to Finn class , I knew that this will be one of the last time I will ever walk up these stairs. I stopped and just stared at the walls. Goodbye School was what I was thinking. Then I ran up the stairs. I got to Mr Shue room and looked through the windows and saw Finn messing about with Noah. I decided to text him. _'Stop messing around and do your work, if you actually wanna graduate this year babe. Otherwise Me, Chris and Amelia might just have to leave you here and we can go explore New York.' _I texted Finn. He was allowed to look at his phone, just in case he needed to because of us. He looked at the text and then look around the room like I would be in there. _'Where are you, how do you know I am messing around. All that you could know, I am sitting here doing my work.' _ He texted and I texted back. **' **_Look out the door window Finn.' _His head just shot up and I just stood there laughing and walked off towards the gym where the test are going a head.

**Here you go guys another Chapter.**

**Only like 3 to 4 more and I will be writing my sequal.**

**Please Review **

**Many Thanks **

**Leah xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I Passed all my exams. So now I have officially left High School. Wooooo. My Little Babies are 4 month old now. They are growing up so quick. Finn only has one month left and then he leaves too. Today is the Championship Final against Clark High Lions. Finn has been working so hard over the last Month or so to get ready for this game. He has 2 hour practices 3 days a week after school. Plus had Saturday practice as well for the last 2 weeks. This game means everything to everyone. Even to me and that's saying a lot. I have been to some of the practices and some of the players have explained the game to me and I understand it a lot better now. I just hope that we kick some ASS.

I decided to take Amelia and Chris with me to the game. They have never seen their daddy play football before and plus it will get them out of the house. Plus they will just go home again before the match starts, as it might be a bit too loud for them. So luckily Kurt is not really bothered about football so he will look after them. Well it will me a surprise for Finn at least.

Kurt was meeting me outside the locker room, so that he could take them after. I was getting out of the car and went to the back of the car to open the doors to get them out. I looked over at Chris and saw that he had woken up. "Hello." I said . I looked over at Amelia and she was looking at me at she was also holding her hands out for me to pick her up. "I will it a minute baby. But do you wanna see Daddy first." as I said that I looked from Chris to Amelia and they were both smiling. Aww they love their daddy. I took Chris's Car Seat and then walked around and Took hold of Amelia's Car Seat and the diaper bag. I locked the car. "Come on then."

I started towards the locker room, when Rick 'the Stick' Nelson came up towards us. "Well well, look who it is guys. Teen Mom and her two Frog babies." Looking at the others guys and then looked back at me. "Hey don't you call my children that." I said with an angry face. "Oooo, I am scared.." He said in my ear. I gripped hold of Amelia's and Chris's Car Seat harder as they started crying. "It's OK Mommies here." I said looking down at them. As I looked out at them Rick came up in front of me and made a grab for one of their Car seats. As he did that I stepped back. "Don't you touch them." I said to him. I did not see this at the time but the other guys had surrounded us. I started to panic, I need to keep my babies safe. He took another grab for one of the car seats and I stepped back again. At that point I started to cry. "Why are you doing this." I said "Because I hate Hudson, he always popular and everyone wants to be with him. Never me and I want to teach him a lesson." He said walking right up to my face. "Listen you can hurt me as much as you want, but please not them." I said looking at him. "Please can I put them in the car." I said. As he was thinking about that. I saw Burt coming from the direction of the pitch. "O.." Rick started to say. "Hey..whats going on here. Oh my God, Rachel are you OK "As I started of towards him, I saw that Mr Shue and Mrs Pillsbury was behind him. "You better get out of here before I tell the Mr Figgins." Mr Shue said. I pull down the car seats and started to hush the babies. "It's OK, we are ok." I said to them. I then picked them back up and walked towards the Locker Room. Burt had come with me. As I got outside Kurt was waiting there. "I was wondering where you we.." I did even let him finish his sentence, I just went straight into the Locker Room, I just need Finn. I walked straight through the door and started around the corner to where Finn locker was. I did not take any notice of any one else. As I rounded the corner I saw him with Noah. Noah had elbowed him and as he looked up to where he pointed. I just burst out crying more. "Oh my God Rachel, what's wrong." He said coming towards me and guiding me towards the bench. I then took Chris in my hands and shhed him a little. "Rach, you are starting to get me really worried now, what happened. "He almost shouted. This was the first time I actually looked in his eyes. The only thing that came out of my mouth was. "Rick." With that one word this expression went from worried to angry. "I am going to kill him." He said and started to get up. "I am going to kill him." He said again. "Finnnnnn no." I said. Noah at this point had to stop him from going off. "Finn, I am Fine, they are fine. Ok." I said. He then looked back over at me. "He can't just get away with this." He said. "Finn." I just went up to him and kissed him. "I am Fine." Noah then shouted. "Everyone get out now." He said towards the others. I heard groans and then they all started to walk out. As I was kissing him,I heard weeping and pulled away and saw Chris crying and putting his hands out for Finn. Finn then smiled and took him out of my hands. I then walked over and picked Amelia up. I put her on the floor to be able to crawl around, if she wanted too. I then sat down on the floor as well.

Finn then came to sit with us and then put Chris on the floor. "I love you Rachel." He said and I then looked over at him. "I love you too." Finn then leaned forward to kiss me again. As he did that Amelia sat up and put his hand on Finn's Cheek. He then look over at her and smiled. Then picked her and stood up at the same time and held her up in the air. "You Cheeky Monkey. You just wanted a kiss from me." He then blow a raspberry on her belly. As he did that she started to smile. I then got up and picked up Chris and walked over to Finn. "You better go and get out there. These little guys are going home with Kurt I think that they are tried." I said looking up at them as Finn took Chris in his other hand. "Ok I love you too, be good for Uncle Kurt." He then kissed them both on the cheek. I took Chris back out from his hand and walked over to put him in his car seat. Finn did the same with Amelia. He then got something out of his locker and grabbed hold of Amelia and Chris car seat and started to walk out with me following them. Finn then handed Amelia and Chris off to Kurt. "Look after them." Finn said to Kurt. Before Kurt went off I said. "Actually I think that they are staying here." I said walking up to Kurt and then looked back at Finn. "I think they want to see their daddy play football. " I said smiling at Finn. "You sure?" Finn asked. "Yup." I said smiling again. Finn then came up to me and picked me up and spun we around. "I would love that." Finn said smiling as he put me back down. He then bend his hand down and kissed me. "Love you Rachel." Finn then walked over to Kurt and took Amelia and Chris out of his hands. Then bent his head, to say lead the way. I then started towards the pitch.

As we got to the Pitch Coach Bieste was yelling at the rest of the team and running through plays. "Hey babe, I think that you might need to go." I said to him as we stood next to the bleachers. "I can take them from here." I said as I took Amelia from him. I then was about to take Chris from him, he said. "Oh I forgot to give you this, he said." He then took the thing that he took from his locker as we were leaving. As I looked closer I saw that it was one of his Jerseys. "Do me the honor Ms Hudson, This one is one that you keep this time." He said smiling. I then passed Amelia back to him as he handed me the Jersey, I then put it on and over my head. "HUDSON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, IF YOU WANT TO PLAY IN THIS GAME." I heard the Coach shout before I could say anything. I then took Amelia and Chris from him again and kiss him on the cheek and started up the stairs of the bleachers, smirking.

* * *

><p>It was the 4 half of the game and the titans were losing 24-28. There was 10 minutes left. Lucky that Mia and Chris fell asleep in the 2nd quarter after I feed them. As they were starting to do one last play. Mia and Chris started to fuss, I did not want them to go into a full crying fit, that they have done before. I bend down and tried to shh them back to sleep. But as they started to cry more, I knew that they were unhappy and that they needed attention. I got up lend over to Kurt. "I am going to take them to change them." I said as I grabbed hold of their car seats. I started to make my way through the crowd. I decided as I need to go into school to change their nappies, that I would get their Pram out of the car as it would be easier to take back to the pitch. I walked towards the car and towards the boot. I then opened up the the boot and get the fold-able pram out. I bloody hate this thing. After about 3 mintues of getting the pram together. Finn could get it together in like 5 seconds. I need some help. I clicked their car seats into the prambuggy and took off towards the school.

* * *

><p>Finn's P.O.V<p>

It was 5 minutes left and we were 26-28. Luckily Puck had got us two more points in 5 minutes I called Time. I need to talk to my team. "Time." I shouted. The referee blew his whistle and nodded his head. "OK Guys lets group." I said to my team as my team came running towards me to group. I took a look around the stadium. "OK guys, we have 5 minutes left. Some of us this is our final game for Titans, this is our time to say goodbye. This is our time to go out with out a bang. We are only 2 points behind, come on guys, we are Titans and Titans don't give up and Fight to the end. Lets do play 6." I said to them. "Yeah!" Puck said. I then put my fist in the middle of the group and everyone did to. "GO TITANS." I shouted. We then broke, I put my helmet back on and looked up at the crowd looking for one brown eye girl. When I saw Kurt,Burt, Mom and the rest of Glee Club but no Rachel. I started to get worried. I then took my helmet back off and mouthed to Kurt. "Where is she?". Kurt mouthed back. "To change the nappies." I started to feel a bit better knowing where is was. But with what happen before with Rick. I was still worried. I then walked out. Come on Finn, Rachel is fine, she will be back any minute. Just get your head in the game.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V<p>

The joy's of being a mother, You have got to change your babies poo bums. Great. I looked at my watch and saw that their was 4 Minutes left. I clicked Mia's oneise back. "You smelly smelly baby." I said kissing her cheek. She started to fuss as I did that. I then put her back in her car seat/pram and grabbed the draper bag. "Do you guys wanna go and see daddy finish his game." I said looking at both of them. Chris had his hand in his mouth and Mia was just staring at me. I then opened the door and walked out.

As I got outside I started to run towards the pitch. Thank god I wore flat pumps today. As we started to approach I started hearing the crowd shout and cheer. "Run." "Come on Finn." they were shouting. I stopped on the edge of pitch and saw Finn running towards the touchdown zone. Two guys were running after him. I then turned the buggy around so that they could see their daddy playing. "Look guys daddy is just about to score." As I look back up Finn had put the ball in the touchdown area. I started to jump up and down. OMG my boy has just won. All the team started running towards him to celebrate. I looked up at the score board and saw that their was 3 second left and the score was 30-28. The buzzer then went off. "The announcer shouted. "TITANS HAVE WON THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP, ALL THANKS TO A LATE CHANCE FROM FINN HUDSON." All the crowd had run onto the pitch as well. I pushed the buggy towards them too. As I looked around for Finn, I took in the atmosphere, Joy, Happiest and relive. I then felt two arms around me and spin me around. "We did it babe." he said kissing me under my ear. He then put me back down on my feet. "You Ok? They OK?". He asked as I turned around to face him. "Yup now they are." I said looking at them. "I need to change their nappies." I said pinching my nose. Finn then laughed. "I started to get worried." Finn said.

"Finn Hudson?." Someone said from behind us. Finn turned around. As I looked at where Finn was looking I saw a man in his late 40s early 50s standing there. "Hi I am Frank Bunner , recuiter for NYC College." He said. " Are you Finn Hudson?" Frank asked again. "Yes" Finn said looking from me to him again. I then pulled the buggy up and put my hand around Finn's waist. He put his hand around mine. Frank then extended his hand for Finn to shake it and he did. " I came here because your coach said that their was some good players here. I was talking to your coach a few minutes ago and we both agree we need you." He said smiling. "Pardon?." Finn said. "Erm what I am saying Finn is that, I would like you to come and play for us ." He said smiling. Finn then smiled and pulled me tighter towards him. " I am offering you a two year scholarship in Football/Gym in New York." he said. "Erm WOW." he said. "So what do you say Finn will you come and play for us?." He said again. "Can you hold of a minute please." Finn said and then turned around face me. "What do you say Rach?" he said looking down at me. "When does he start." I said looking at Frank. Finn then picked me up and spin me around for the three time that day. "I love you." He started shouting. Frank then put his hand put again to Finn to shake. Finn put me down and shook his hand again. "Frank I would like you to meet the Love of my life and my wife. Rachel." Finn said pointing to me. "Wife wow, I did not know that you were married. Nice to meet you Rachel." Frank said picking his hand out for me to shake. "Hello." I said. "And these two beautiful little people are my children. These are Amelia and Chris Hudson." Finn said. Frank seemed a bit shocked by this. "Is this a problem?." Finn asked pulling me to his side again. "You see before I sign anything, I want you to know that I come as a package deal. I come to you college and play football but you have got to understand I come with a wife and kids. They are number 1 above Football. If you want someone who comes without baggage, then you got the wrong person. I go no where without them." Finn said as he said all them words, I had tears forming in my eyes. But they are happy tears. "Oh no Finn I did not mean to offend you. I was only shocked that someone as young as you, has got his life sorted out. I mean I have seen you play before and you are good. I would be proud to have someone like you and your family at NYU." He said. We talked to Frank for another 5 minutes. Finn went off to tell his Mom, Burt and Kurt. As he did that I went to go and sit back on the bleachers. Finn took Mia and Chris with him. Finn talking to Frank about his future, made me think about mine. About my college plans. Finn came back with a jacket in his hand for me. "Here baby." he said handing it to me. "thanks." I said standing up. That boy does look after me "Finn I am going to defer my place at NDAYA for a year, I think that it time that we look after you and let you live your dream. I will go to NDAYA but I wanna focus about you for a little while. It's your time Finn." I said smiling. Finn then kissed me passionately and put his hands around my waist pulling towards him. As we pulled a part, he put his forehead on my mine. "You sure?" He said. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Yeah." I said. He then kissed me again and said "I Love You Rachel Hudson."Finn said.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go guys another chapter.<strong> **This one is a long one. I wanted to get things sorted in this chapter about what was happening and where they are going. I will be finishing this story soon. I will write a Sequel. Only if you guys want.**

**Please Review this chapter and tell me if you want me to write a Sequel.**

**Love from**

**Leah xx**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

I woke up to the sound of a crying baby. I got out of bed and picked my phone and the baby monitor up with me. I walked into Mia's and Chris's room. I saw Amelia Fussing, I walked over to her cot as I did she put her arms up. This shows she wants to be picked up. As I picked her up, her crying started to get less but was a upset cry. I then smelled the poo's in the room and knew she need her nappy done. "You always leave them for me to do, Never Finn." I said as I put her on the changing mat. "You just love him too much." I said laughing. As I started to do her nappy, her crying became a bit more frantic. "I know, I know baby Mommy almost done." I said as I fasten her nappy together and clicked her oneies back together. "There nice, clean nappy." I said as I picked her up, I started to rock her back to sleep, but she just cried harder. I then put my hand on her forehead and felt her temperature she was burning up. I then layed her back down in her cot, ran back into my room and grabbed a pair on jogging bottoms and one of Finn's Hoodies and put them on. I then ran back into Amelia's and Chris room and picked Amelia up and grabbed my phone and the baby monitor from there to hear out for Chris. I also grabbed her blanket. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I then walked into the living room and put all the bits down other rhe baby monitor. I then walked into the Kitchen and picked up the first aid box and walked back into living room and sat down. "Shh , I know, baby I know." I said to Amelia. "Mommy is going to try and make it better." I said kissing her just below the ear. I then got the temperature out and put it in her ear. It said '100.4'. "Aww my baby as a temperature." I then stood up and just rocked with her again into the kitchen. I grabbed Tylenol for babies and gave her some, to get her temperature down.

I then walked back into the living room and sat down and rocked her while singing to her. 'Mommy going to buy.' For the first time that day I looked at the clock and saw that it said 4.15 in the morning. As I looked down again at her , her crying had eased and she said to fall back to sleep. As I looked at her again, my eye lids began to close and then I fell asleep with Amelia in my arms.

* * *

><p>Finn's P.O.V<p>

I woke up and put my hands out to cuddle Rachel but as I did my hands fell flat against the bed. I then looked around and she was not their. I then looked over at her side of the bed and saw that the baby monitor was gone. I could hear crying, so I through that she must be in the babies room, sorting it out. I got up to see if she needed any help. I open the see no-one in there but Chris fussing around in his cot. "Hey Big Guy, What's wrong." I said as I picked Chris up. I had changed him nappy but he still started to fuss. As I brought him back to me , he circled his fist into by top. He looked up at me and held is other hand out. "You only wanted a snuggle from daddy didn't you." I said as I put him in the air. I brought him back down to him and put his head on my shoulder. I then put my hand on his back and started to rub his back. To get him to go back to sleep. " Lets go and Find out where Mommy and Mia are?" I said as I walked out the door. I started to walk down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on for the bottle of milk for Chris. I then went in search for Rachel. I walked into the Living room and saw the most beautiful picture ever. I saw Rachel asleep with Amelia pulled to her chest. As I was about to walk out again Amelia began to fuss. "Shhh baby." I said putting my hand out to rub her forehead. As i did that Rachel open her eyes and looked in my direction. "It's OK babe, its only me." I said looking at her. I then walked aroud the sofa to the other side to sit next to her. "What were you doing down here?" I asked sitting. I looked back over at her and she had put Amelia at the same postion as Chris was in. "Amelia was not feeling very well." She said trying to get her to stop crying. "She had a temperature of 100.4, I gave her some Tylenol for babies to try and get her temperature down, we must of fallen asleep." She then looked at the clock and it was 5.05 in the morning. "We have only been asleep for 50 mintues, now she is going into a full on crying Fit." She said sounding worried. "You should of woken me up babe, I mean I can clearly see she is ill, I think we should go to the Hosptialto be on the safe side." I said trying to remain calm but inside I am a nerves rick. "You sure?" She asked. "Yes Rachel, Now come on lets gets ready." I said she stood up, then she looked back at me , I saw tears in her eye. God, please let my little girl be OK.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Me and Rachel were sitting in one of the room with Amelia on the bed. She had been looked at by the doctor that normally treats children. Now we are just waiting. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said as I looked over at the door. "Well we know what's wrong with her Mr Hudson." He said walking in. "She has a normal case of the flu." He said looking at me. I looked over at Rachel and let of the air that I did not relies I was holding. "I mean the only reason that she has got a higher temperature then normal is because of her age. She is only 6 months and babies at that age can't really fight of these things. So I am going to sent you home with some medicine that you can give to her. But after that all I can say is that she needs her rest." The doctor said smiling. "So she is going to be ok?" Rachel asked as he stopped talking. "Yes, if she takes the medicine then yes." He said looking at Rachel. "Oh Thank God, Thank you doctor." She said getting up to shake id hand. "Its ok Mrs Hudson it my job." he said smiling. "I will get the nurse to bring in the release forms and Medicine and you can be on your way." He said as he was walking towards the door. "Oh doc can I ask you something?" I asked before he walked out. "Yeah sure." He said stopping. "We are meant to be catching a flight to New York on Saturday, would she be Ok to go?" I asked. "Yeah I can't see why not but just make sure she gets plenty of rest." He said walking out of the door. Rachel then ran to me and sat on my lap. "Our Baby girl is fine." She said smiling. For the first time that morning she actually smiled. "Yeah she is." I then looked over at Amelia and she was just staring at us. As she saw me looking she smiled and held her arms out for me. "You love your daddy, don't you." I said as I picked her up. We had woken my mum up, so that she could look after Chris, we did not want he around, if anything happen to Amelia. I then looked down to see two of the most beautiful girls in my arms. I love my life. "I love daddy too." Rachel said pouting. I then leaned down and kissed her as Amelia started laughing. Finn then picked up Amelia and took hold of my hand and we walked out of the room. Smiling.

* * *

><p>10 Minutes Later<p>

Rachel's P.O.V

Me and Finn pulled into our Driveway and turned off the engine. I looked over a Finn and he was looking at me. "You were very brave then you know." He said to me. "I know that if I had woken up to Amelia Ill and crying her eyes out, I would of properly freaked out." Finn said again this time he took my hand. "I love you Rachel, so much." He said. He then put his other hand on my cheek and pulled me towards him and kissed me. I was moaning to the kiss. I pulled away before things got to heated. I looked back to Finn and saw that his eyes were closed. I then looked down and saw the bump in his shorts. I nodded my head down to his shorts. "Nice to know that I still have that on you." I said smiling and laughing. "I will take Amelia inside, while you get yourself stored out." I said as I got out the car and walked round to the back and picked up Amelia. I then looked towards Finn and he was trying to store himself out. "Oh and when you get inside wash your hands." I said laughing as I shut the door ans walked towards the door. I then looked back to Finn and he mouthed 'I hate you'. I then turned and put the key in the lock and opened the door. As I walked in Carole came running up to me from the direction of the Kitchen. "Oh My God Rachel, Is she OK " She asked. "Where's Finn?". "Now are you feeling.?" She rushed out. "Carole calm down, she is fine , she just has the Flu. She will be sleeping a lot more then normal, but she is Ok." I said bringing Amelia to my face. As I did, I saw Finn come in through the door. I then went back to Amelia and kissed her Cheeks. "See Finn is here, and we are both fine thank you Carole." I said walking up to her. "So how's my little boy been?" Finn asked shutting the door behind him. "He been OK, but a bit upset. I think that he knew something that was wrong." She said laughing. "Aww my baby missed me." I said smiling. I then relied. I had not looked at the clock the whole time, we were at the hospital. I then looked at it and saw that it was 10 Minutes to 9.00. "I think that you better get ready and go to school, you are late anyway." I said to Finn. "Oh Shit." He said as he hopped up. "Finn Language, I know you are annoyed but your daughter is in the room." I said putting my hand over one of Amelia ears. "Oh I love that word." He said smiling. "What word?." I said. "Daughter." He said coming up towards and picked Amelia up and spun her around. "It that right baby, you are my daughter." He said kissing her, she then started smiling. I then looked at Carole and saw that she was smiling too. "Where is Chris anyway?" I asked her. "Upstairs in his Crib, after you left he did not sleep for ages and I just got him down about 5 Minutes ago. He should be OK for an few hours." She said. I then look back over at Finn and saw that Amelia had laid her head on Finn's shoulder and yawned. "I think that me and Amelia will join him, in the world of sleep." I then took out Amelia's Medicine out of her bag and started towards the stairs. "How about I join you babe." Finn said. "Oh No, you have to go to school." He groaned. "Oh come on Finn you have just two more days and then you graduate. Don't you wanna go out with a bang. We have Nationals tomorrow in Florida, and then it's your graduation." I said. "We are leaving at 5'oclock in the morning for Florida as we are going by road. Then we have to come back." I said. "I will be coming in for Glee Practice at 4. SO go and get ready Now Finn Hudson." I said. I then heard chuckling. We both looked over in the direction of Carole. "What?" He said. "I love how she just tell you what to do, and you do it. You got him well trained Rachel." She said. "OH HA HA mom." Finn the walked up the stairs with me following him laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Then you go guys another chapter.<strong>

**Just 2 more and then I will start the sequel called: New York..Look out..The Hudson's are coming!**

**Please review**

**I am so sorry, I have not been on here for a little while. I have been busy buying Christmas Present. I will and finish before Christmas. But I am working all week next week, because of the Christmas rush. **

**SO Please Review**

**Love you all**

**Leah xxxx **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 32

It was Friday and it was 2 days since Amelia has been in the hospital with Flu. She is so much better. Today is a special day for the Hudson Hummel Household. Kurt and Finn are graduating today and Amelia and Chris are Seven Months today. Yayyy!

I can't believe that my babies, all of them are grown up including Finn.

I looked at myself in the bedroom mirror. I was wearing a red dress with flowers all on with a black coat over it. You can just see a tiny little bump where I still have a little bit of baby fat. I then walked over to the bed and put on my 6 inch black heel. That Finn loves, he says that they are my sexy shoes. I then shook up again and smoothed down my dress. I then heard a cry coming from the baby monitor. "I am coming." I said as I walked out of our bedroom. I then walked into the other bedroom and saw Amelia crying in her cot. She has been sleeping a lot more then Chris lately and its only due to her Flu. I then walked up to her cot and she said "DA." I think that she was hoping that Finn was here to look after her. She is such a daddies girl, its unbelievable and she will be so spoil. "No baby, daddy is not here but, do you wanna go and see him Graduate into a big man." I said as I picked her up. Today was Finn's and Kurt and the rest of glee club graduation day. I picked her up and changed her nappy, I then put her into a light pink dress with tights and little white shoes on. I then put a bow in her hair. "Don't you look pretty, my baby girl." I said as I picked her up and held her high in the air. She then started laughing. "OK pumpkin we gotta go we don't want to be late do we." I said as I brought her back down and held her to my hip.

It was 12.00 pm and the ceremony starts at 12.45. Finn and Kurt had to be a school by 10:00 that morning, so he did not really see much of him. Carole and Burt had taken Chris down earlier, when they had gone down. I said that I would for Amelia to woke up and I had to finish getting ready.

I walked down as fast but as slowly as I could in these six inch heels I wore. I then walked into the kitchen grabbed my bag with my camera, phone and keys in. I then picked up Amelia's Draper bag that was on the table, that Carole had left for me. I then grabbed Amelia medicine and some biscuits for her to crunch on in the car. Her and Chris were just being introduced into solid food now.

I then locked up the front door and walked towards my car. I walked around to the back passenger side and open the door to buckle Amelia in. I then came her a few biscuits for the car journey. I then kissed her forehead, and throw her draper bag onto the other side. I then walked around to my side and got in. I texted Carole, ' We are on our way'. I then pulled out and started towards the school.

* * *

><p>Finn's P.O.V<p>

This is it today is the first day of the rest of our lives. Today I am a graduate from High School, something that I thought would never happen. But I am here and with my Best Mates.

We had to be at school at 10.00 to go do dress rehearsals and to get our gowns that we graduate it. It was 12.15 and the ceremony starts in half an hour and I really wanted to see Rachel and Amelia and Chris before it starts. I look around for them but I could not see them. "Erm Excue me, are you looking for someone?." Someone said behind me. "Actually I am looking for three people." I said as I turned around. "Well I think two of them are here." Rachel said smiling. It took me a minute to relies that she was standing in front of me. Oh and was she sexy or what. My mouth fell open at what she was wearing. "Finn?" She said looking worried. I just nodded as I started to compuse myself. "I ...I...Wow..Rachel, you look fabulous." Finn said looking up and down at me again. As I looked around I started seeing people eye up Rachel. I then looked a Amelia in her arms. "Well how my little princess today." I said taking Amelia from her, I then bend down and kissed Rachel passionatly on the lips. I wrapped my arm around to put her closer to me and she responded my putting her arms around my neck. I then had to pull back because I had a fear, I was going to loss it right there and then. I then kissed Amelia on the cheek. She said to smile. I then took the draper bag from Rachel and took hold of her hand. "Where's Chris?" I said as I walked her towards to where she will be sitting. "He is with your mom." Rachel said walking behind me. " I need to get ready and Amelia was asleep, so she decided that it would be easier if she took him." Rachel said. As she said that my mom and Burt came up with Chris asleep in his car seat. "Hey my big boy." Mom said to kissing me on my cheeks. "Hi Mom." I then shook Burt's hand. As we walked towards the seating, I had a look around again at the boys staring at rachel and I gave them daggers. She Mine...

"OK here you go babe." I said as i found some seats at the back and at the end of the aisle. If Rachel needed to go she just could slip out. "I gotta go and get ready. You going to be OK?." I asked her. "Yeah I will give Amelia here med's and she will probably then go to sleep. They will probably both be asleep for a little while." She said taking Amelia back into her arms. "Say goodbye to daddy." Rachel said as gave her Amelia. I then lean down and kissed Amelia on the forehead. I did the same with Chris. "I love you babe." I said giving Rachel a kiss. "Love you too, now go." She said pointing. I starting walking away and she turned her back on me. As she did that I walked back up to her and kissed her on top of her head.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V<p>

It was 1.15 and Finn was up next.

"Now please welcome the titans quarterback. He will be going to New York University with a scholarship in Gym/Sports. Mr Finn Hudson." Principal Figgins said. Finn walked up onto the stage and went over to pick up his diploma from him. I look down at Amelia and Chris. Chris had woken up about 10 minutes ago and was now playing on my lap and Amelia had fallen back to sleep about 20 minutes before.

Finn then looked towards the crowd for me and winked. I then blow him a kiss.

The ceremony went on for about another hour and Mr Figgins was finishing up.

"Before we all go, someone was just asking me who the valedictorian is. We did not have on this year. Well the truth is we do. But this year Valedictorian is not with these graduates, she graduated a month ago. Not only that, she and the rest of her glee club won National Championship. She almost became a Mom for the first time, so she had to juggle Mom duets, doing online classes and but also Glee Club. On top of all of this. She graduated with As. So everyone please stand up and cheer for the valedictorian of the class of 2012 as:..

Mrs Rachel Hudson."

I could not believe it, I was valedictorian, I was in complete shock. I passed Chris off to Carole and stood up and started to walk towards the stage. As I walked up, I caught Finn's eye and he seem as shocked as I was. I walked up the stairs and right up to Mr Figgins. He handed me my diploma. "Mrs Hudson will now make a speech." Mr Figgins said.

"WOOO That's my girl." I heard someone shout..I am guessing its Finn. I turned and gave him daggers. I then turned back and look over at where Carole and Chris was a Chris was putting his hands out to me to pick him up. When I shook my head he started to cry.

"Wow..In ever thought I would be standing on this stage as Valedictorian. I did not think I would be standing here due to all the stuff that has happen over the last year. But the last year I would not change for the world. Yeah it was hard for me, but it was hard for everyone. We never gave up, that's why we are all standing here today, as Graduates of class 2012.

I remember when I was a little girl and my dad said to me ' what do you want to me when you are older'. I know almost all of these parents in there have asked that question, and we have probably given the answer as , firefighter,spaceman, actor,singer and dancer. Plus any other things. I told my dad I wanted to be a Broadway star. But deep down I wanted something pretty much every other girl wanted. I wanted to find someone who loved me,marry them and have babies with them.

You know what it don't matter what happen from here...

I don't care if I don't get to be a Broadway star because my one dream did finally come true. I married someone I loved and he loved me back. I also had two beautiful babies.

Never Give Up.

Your Dreams will come true too. It might take time, but they will come true.

Thank you."

I said as I walked away from the mic. As I did everyone got up again from where they were sitting cheered.

"Everyone your class of 2012." Mr Figgins said. I look towards everyone and smiled.

I walked down off the stage and started towards where Amelia and Chris were. But before I could get there, someone pulled me onto their laps.

"No you are staying with me now babe." Finn said in my ear. Then he kissed my temple. "Love you." "I can't wait to go to New York." He said kissing me on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys another chapter<strong>

**Happy New Year 2013..going to be a great year.**

**Please Review**

**Love Leah xx**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

OK this is it now!.

Today me, Finn, Amelia and Chris are going to New York city. The last two days have been amazing. I finally got to graduate with the rest of my classmates. But not only that I was named Valedictorian as well, after having my babies. What an wonderful year so far and its not even over yet.

I was sitting in Finn's Truck and was looking out of the window. Finn was loading the back up with our stuff. This is really it we are moving to New York. I looked into the back at Amelia and Chris and they were both looking up at me smiling. It was 9.00 am in the morning, we had to get to New York until 1 so that we could pick up the tickets to our flat.!

It sounds weird saying our flat.

Kurt and Blaine were not coming down to New York until next week as they want some alone time for a little while. That's great a least me and Finn would love some alone time together and as our family. I was laying in bed last night wondering how our life in New York would be and how our life would be like here. I don't want to leave everyone here, when me and Finn in New York. I mean we are leaving all of our family here. I know that Blaine and Kurt will be with us, but they will be in class almost everyday and so will Finn. So I will be on my own with Amelia and Chris. I mean how am I going to cope. I looked back at Amelia and Chris again. I then turned back and had tears in my eyes. Bloody hell not again. Finn had closed the back of his truck and walking over to Carole and Burt. I looked over at Amelia and Chris again as I got out the car. I then wiped my eyes and walked over to where Finn, Carole and Burt were standing. I then put my arm around his waist. He put his around me and pulled me into him. "Hey Babe, you OK?" Finn asked looking at me. " Yeah I am fine, just a little sad to be leaving." I said as the tears started to form in my eyes again. "Oh Rachel, Please don't cry, me and Burt will come and visit in about 2 weeks and we will be staying for 2 weeks. You will be sick of us by then and Kurt and Blaine will be up next week. So don't think of it as leaving, just think of as a very long stay away. OK honey." Carole said as she pulled me into a hug. "OK and Carole!" I said to her. "Yeah?" She said. "I love you." I said to her. As I looked up at her face, I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I love you too honey." she said pulling in for me a hug again and kissed me on my head. I then went over to Burt and gave him a hug. I then looked a Finn. "Babe, we better go, if we wanna get there for 1 as we might have to make some pit stops." Finn said pulling me away. " OK." I said as I looked back over at Carole and Burt and gave them a smile again as I walked back to the car. I got in and looked into the back and saw that Chris and Amelia had fallen asleep. Finally.

I saw Finn get in the car and smiled at me and said "Ready baby?" He said as he pulled the car into drive. "Yup." I said he then grabbed my hand and drove off.

* * *

><p>About 5 mintues later I got a text message from Noah.<p>

'Rachel have a lovely time in New York, I will miss my Jewish Princess, but I know that Finn will look after you. Love you Rachel and your two little munchkins. See you very soon."

I showed Finn the text. "Well I knew that he loved you, but now I feel left out." He said smirking.

Just as I was about to put my phone away, I got a video Message.

Under the Video Message it said 'To Rachel, Finn and the two cutest Hudson's in town'.

"Aww babe, we got a video Message from the glee club." I then looked a Amelia and Chris and then looked at Finn. "Hold on I will park up and we can look at it."

It took Finn another 10 mintues to park. I then got in the back so did Finn and we watched the video.

"Hello Guys, We are so sorry that we could not come and see you go. But we wanted to show you how much we are going to miss you guys. You have been a big part of Glee Club and now that you are gone, we will never be the same again. It feels like we have this special bond that no-one can break. We will always be the New Directions." Mr Shue said, it then went from Mr Shue to everyone else.

There was a big banner that they were all holding saying ' We love the HUDSONS! '

I then burst out crying. I am going to miss everyone so much. Finn then looked at me. "Babe, we don't have to go if you don't want to , we can stay here." He said as he took my hand. I love him so much, he would give up his future for us.

"No, we are going." I then kissed me on the lips over Amelia and Chris. I then looked down at them to see that they were both asleep. I then kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Now babe, lets go!" I said hopping out and getting in the front. "Your the boss." Finn said saluting.

**Have the most amazing Friends! Thank you guys for that lovely video, we all watched it as a family. Will miss everyone of you. Yoiu guys will be sick of me, Finn, Amelia and Chris the amount of time we will come to visit and you visit us. Love you all again xx New York Watch out the Hudson's are coming.**

**17 Likes.**

**Santana Lopez 4 mintues ago: Never fought I would say this Love you Guys 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally chapter of this story. The other story will be up soon. But it will be a bit in the future.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Love you all xxx**

**Leah**


	40. Chapter 40

**HI there**

**__I just wanted to give up an update on the next story.**

**The next story has a different its called:**

**Hudson's take to New York.**

**I am going to do this story a bit further along.**

**Amelia and Christoper are 1 years old.**

**Summary.**

**Can New York handle the Hudson's Drama?. Kids,Relationship and College.! Everything is looking up for them until a series of events might change them forever!**

**Do you like?**

**I will hopefully be releasing the new story maybe Saturday.**

**I hope that you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year.**

**Love Leah xxxxx**

**P.s Looking forward to the Glee starting up again.**


End file.
